Remembranzas
by nela2307
Summary: Terry recuerda su pasado luego de 15 años. Es mi primer fic. Espero les guste
1. Comezando el camino

Remembranzas

"Que largo se me está haciendo el viaje", y pensar que todavía falta un día para llegar. Estoy ansioso pero no sé por qué.

Miro a mi alrededor y sólo veo el paisaje cambiante, uno que otro poblado o conjunto de casas en donde hay pobladores con niños jugando, viendo cómo pasa el tren rápidamente y dejando una estela de polvo a su paso… a su paso… como todos los caminos que existen en este mundo, nuestra vida también surca caminos de diferentes formas, longitudes, direcciones y destinos… como el que estoy a punto de llegar.

¡No puede ser!, sólo ha pasado una hora desde que abordé este tren y me siento tan agobiado que parecería una semana entera viajando.

Encima de la mesita de mi compartimento hay un café humeante que acaba de traer el mozo y en la banqueta una de las mejores obras de Shakespeare, "Hamlet". Es la primera vez que me ausento tanto tiempo del hogar, tanto tiempo…, por fin he de llegar y ver a los niños jugando en las aceras del parque como todas las tardes, dejando a los hogares con el frio de su ausencia esporádica pero significativa… y eso me hace recordar que tengo en mi portafolio el cuaderno de apuntes personales, el mismo que se encuentra vetusto por el excesivo uso y por el paso de los años.

Me siento un momento en la banqueta, pienso que hacer… ¿dormir?, ¿seguir pensando?, ¿leer? O mejor… recordar y mejor aún… recordarla…

Erase un poco más de 15 años atrás, quien diría que mi vida daría un giro tan significativo, un cambio radical en mis apreciaciones hacia el mundo que vivía. Yo, el hijo de un noble inglés y por mis venas corría esa sangre, pero parcialmente pura por ser mi madre de origen americano, una dama que se dedicaba a la actuación. Por ello, siempre se tejía un velo de misterio acerca de mi nacimiento, el mismo que debería ser siempre oculto para yo ser el próximo heredero al ducado como mi padre lo esperaba, pero que lejos de acertar estaba él.

Mi vida hasta poco antes de cumplir los 16 años, "todo un adolescente", rebelde, alcohólico, fumador y mujeriego (sé que era muy joven…. Pero buscaba el consuelo de la falta de amor maternal en mujeres mayores), era para mí lo mejor que me estaba pasando, no tenía otra óptica, sabía que tenía que molestar a mi padre por el deplorable hecho de haberme separado de mi madre y lo peor, que ella tratase de negarme cuando fui a visitarla. Simplemente mi vida era un caos... un caos agradable pero lastimero.

El día de año nuevo de 1913, se celebraba en el salón principal del Mauritania la Fiesta de Año Nuevo, una de las tantas fiestas que se da en las altas clases sociales y aristocráticas, las mismas que a mí no me gustaban en absoluto (siempre he sido un poco huraño). En ese momento preferí salir a observar el mar en plena bruma, había un ambiente misterioso y lóbrego, algo que me inducía a quedarme ahí pasmado mientras estaba haciendo un análisis de mi comportamiento y recordaba todas las vivencias que tuve en mi niñez, desde que me separaron de mi madre y supe que mi vida (si se podría llamar a eso vida) siempre había estado vacía, si bien mi madrastra y mis hermanastros no me hacían ningún daño… el hecho que me ignorasen y les sea indiferente me dolía en lo más hondo y eso que prácticamente para mi padre yo era una sombra y sólo porque tenía el parecido físico de mi madre.. Eleanor. Uhm…, que gracioso!

Pensaba que era un chico solitario, muy solitario, con todo lo que muchas personas podrían desear pero sin el cariño que necesitaba tan urgentemente… recordando y meditando sobre ello, empecé a sentir como mi pecho me dolía dejando una sensación de vacío y tristeza inmensa e inconsolable y sin que me diera cuenta empezaron a brotar lágrimas de mis ojos sin poder evitarlo; aproveché abrirme un poco a la nostalgia, al fin estaba solo y oculto por esa bruma que se levantaba por la proa del barco. En eso escuché unos pasos, lentos pero que se acercaban a mí, me asusté, no quería que me viera alguien así... dejaría mi mala reputación por los suelos y ese no era yo (al menos eso creía), cuando pregunté quién andaba ahí, y entonces… la vi. A mi Candy...

Candy… Candy … Candy, tus ojos iluminaron mi alma, prendiendo una llama invisible en lo profundo de mi alma… no sabía lo que sentía, era sólo que estaba regocijado al verte, se me fueron las penas instantáneamente, como un paréntesis sublime en mi vida.. ¡por Dios!, ¿quién era ella?, ¿por qué me preguntó si estaba triste?, ¿por qué me respondió de esa manera tan impetuosa ante mis burlas?, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué?, si ella sólo se hubiera ido en ese mismo instante… ahora, en este momento mi corazón no estaría compungido por su ausencia porque ella lo llenó para luego no dejarlo nunca más…


	2. Inicio de clases

**Estimadas lectoras: primero un Fe de Erratas, en el capítulo anterior coloqué equívocamente el año 1914 y debe decir "1913", favor de considerar el cambio.**

Agradezco sus comentarios a la lectura.

Candy Candy pertenece y es obra de Mizuki.

**Inicio de clases**

Seguí mirando la ventanilla del tren, es la primera vez que me quedo tan embelesado con mis pensamientos, miro el reloj y son las 9:18 a.m. y es un tiempo agradable.

Tomo en mis manos mi cuaderno de apuntes, lo podría considerar un diario sino fuera porque sólo apunto cosas significativas de mi vida y no un conteo de cada cosa que hago; empiezo a leer la primera página… la misma que coincide con el inicio de mi temporada escolar en San Pablo, "el prestigioso Real Colegio San Pablo", que irónico.

En la primera página hago acotación al encuentro con aquella "niña del barco", como decidí llamarla desde esa fecha, a pesar que sabía que se llamaba Candy (por como la llamó el hombre que la acompañaba)… es así como da inicio…

"_No podía sentirme más miserable aquella noche, no sabía si seguir viviendo de la misma forma como lo estaba llevando o simplemente tirarme del barco porque no podría soportar un día más la tristeza que me embargaba, hijo de un padre indiferente y de una madre que negó mi existencia, realmente estaba en una encrucijada existencial. Seguía mirando el horizonte, que en verdad no vislumbraba nada y pensaba al mismo tiempo si otras personas sentirían lo mismo que yo o quizás eran más felices. _

_Volteé al escuchar unos pasos detrás de mí, pensé que era un miembro de la tripulación (no estaba permitido que los ocupantes del barco se acerquen en las barandillas de noche y menos cuando había bruma por cuestiones de seguridad), pero en vez de ver a un hombre mayor, vi a una pequeña niña que se me acercaba, muy bonita sí, pero entrometida al fin y al cabo… cómo se atrevía a preguntarme si me encontraba triste, que le interesa de mi vida a esa completa extraña y para colmo de todos los males, seguía a mi lado respondiendo a mis impertinencias como si no la espantara en lo absoluto, ¡Vaya que carácter!, no se amilanaba con nada, ni siquiera cuando empecé a burlarme de sus pecas (que adornaban su hermosa carita), pero simplemente lo hacía para que no se acercara más a mí y pueda vincularme de alguna manera a ella… especialmente sabiendo que no la volvería a ver…"_

Leyendo estas líneas, me da mucha gracia la forma en que nos conocimos, se me esboza una sonrisa de medio lado en mis labios y me alegro en mi interior… que chico tan malcriado era yo… (de la forma en que ella siempre me llamaba).

Pero la realidad de todas las cosas, como si el destino de la vida estuviera ligado por un hilo transparente y perpetuo, tuve que encontrármela en el mismo colegio donde yo estudiaba y donde me había propuesto de la forma más descarada en ser el "peor alumno", como mi mala reputación me lo exigía. Entre mis obligaciones para mantener mi "buen prestigio", era sabotear la primera misa del año celebrada en el templo del colegio… esa sería mi presentación personal dejando en claro que conmigo nadie se mete…

Jajajaja – no puedo evitar reírme a grandes carcajadas, es bien cierto que se me hace el dicho "que el que se ríe solo, de sus maldades se acuerda" – jajajaja

Recuerdo bien, entré al templo de forma que todos los allí presentes se dieran cuenta quien era yo y como ni siquiera la honorable y respetada hermana Grey podría conmigo, me paseé en medio de todos los presentes (había logrado mi gran objetivo) y cuando estaba apunto de retirarme (una retirada triunfal según yo), me crucé con esa mirada… Dios esa mirada… la misma del barco… sus ojos verdes esmeralda (recién podría distinguir bien el color)… y me di cuenta que en vez de haber hecho la "mejor presentación" en la sociedad del colegio, había hecho el "peor papelón" para la "niña del barco"… la pecosa.

"_Cuando por fin logré mi objetivo, molestar a la hermana Grey y alterar los ánimos de mis condiscípulos por extenderles tiempo extra de misa y estaba retirándome con los laureles de mi maquiavélica estrategia, fue cuando observé esos ojos penetrantes pero no tenían mirada de molestia ni sobresaltos hacia mí, sino que tenía una mirada expectante como si quisiera entrar más allá de mi mirada, como si quisiera ver mi alma y comprender mi comportamiento… entonces me sentí derrotado, no sabía que ella estaba en este colegio y era irónico que de todos los lugares en Londres ella tenía que estar aquí en el mismo colegio. No sé porque ella significó algo para mí desde la noche que me la cruce en el barco, lo único que sabía desde ese encuentro en la misa, era que tenía que saber algo más de ella… por no decir… todo sobre ella"._

…

**Litac: **Gracias por los comentarios

**Lizzig: **gracias, espero aportes

**GemaGrandchester: ** Espero que este capítulo sea también de interés

**Klaudya: **Y no saben lo que se viene….


	3. sorbo de café

Tomé un sorbo de café, ya estaba frío… no me importó. Mis cavilaciones me tenían completamente entretenido y en ese clima medio caluroso una bebida refrescante es mejor que un café caliente.

No puedo negar que la época de colegio fue gratificante, sin ninguna responsabilidad y mucho menos problemas mayores, sólo dedicarse a estudiar y hacer de las mías. Mi mayor afición ha sido y seguirá siendo la equitación, creo que la mejor forma de despejar los pensamientos es cabalgando.

Sigo dando una ojeada a mi cuaderno, paso las páginas poco a poco, como si al hacerlo estaría reviviendo aquellos pasajes de mi adolescencia tan lejanos pero tan vívidos, en cada letra, en cada frase, veo el rostro de la adorable mona pecosa. Es increíble la forma y las circunstancias en como nuestros caminos se entrelazaron, yo prefiriendo espiarla pero a la vez evitarla. Las veces que me la encontraba directamente tenía que adoptar mi excelente imagen de "arrogante" para no evidenciar mi nerviosismo y mucho menos el creciente interés hacia ella, aunque era grandioso hacerla enojar, seriamente, las pecas se le notaban mucho más.

"_Me es insoportable el creer que hayan hombres poco caballeros en esta institución que se jacta de ser la mejor en todo Londres, cómo es posible que puedan agredir de manera tan vil a una señorita que se encuentra en desventaja numérica y más por su condición femenina y sólo por ser una huérfana… Yo teniendo padres soy más huérfano que ella, porque sólo llevo el nombre de ellos y la supuesta dicha de conocerlos. Candy, dime… ¿Cómo puede haber gente que te quiera hacer tanto daño?"_

Me daba cuenta que "la pecosa", tenía muchas cualidades y características muy distintas a las señoritas de su clase y alcurnia, siendo esa mi conclusión luego que un día divise un fantasma entre los árboles, juro que me pegué un susto… pero no pasó de eso, al divisar mejor la figura y el destino de la misma que cayó de manera abrupta en los balcones de mis vecinos, los hermanos Cronwell.

Jajajaja- no puedo evitarlo, Candy hacer que salgan mis mejores emociones a flor de piel-Jajajaja, que tales caídas, no sé cómo podría haberse puesto a caminar luego de esos golpes tan duuuuuuuuuuros.

Desde ese día, se me ocurrió llamarla "tarzán", pero no quedaba con el apelativo de "pecosa", ya tendría la forma que rime de la mejor manera… su sobrenombre.

"_Un día me encontraba confortablemente echado en el pasto de la colina donde siempre tenía a bien pasar mis ratos libres en el colegio, cuando en un momento salió de la nada la rubia pecosa creyendo que el humo ondulante de mi cigarrillo era un incendio, que falta de proporción tiene esta chica, ¡cómo puede confundir el humo proveniente de un cigarro por un incendio! Me confiscó mi cigarrillo y me dijo que esa era su "segunda colina de Pony", ¿qué?, ¿qué cosa es Pony? Y me prohibió terminantemente fumar ahí. _

_Aprovechando las circunstancias, empecé a formar el nuevo nombre de la pequeña pecosa de Candy y se me ocurrió "tarzana pecosa" o "tarzán con pecas", que nombre para más divertido, el mismo que describe en dos palabras todo lo que es ella"._

Candy… mi "tarzán con pecas", así la llamé desde ese día y nunca se me va a olvidar sus intrépidas volteretas en los árboles del colegio.

Observo el anaquel superior izquierdo de mi compartimento en donde he guardado mi maleta, me pongo de pie y saco de su interior mi apreciada armónica, la misma que ya tiene sus quince años bien cumplidos y en donde se puede apreciar que el paso del tiempo deja sus huellas… como en mi alma… cada huella que hay en esta armónica también la tengo impregnada en mi ser más profundo, es mi compañera y fiel reflejo de todas las vivencias que tuve con ella y… sin ella. Soplo a través del instrumento, no se podría decir que la calidad de las notas que salen se haya mermado con el tiempo, es más, creo que son mejores, así como el vino, así como el amor que siento por mi "pecosa".

"_Luego de mucho tiempo he recibido el primer y único obsequio por parte de aquella persona que me interesa tanto y que podría llamar "amiga", siendo su sonrisa, su forma de tomar las cosas sin tanto convencionalismo y la paz que me hace sentir cuando estoy con ella lo que realmente hace de las extenuantes horas de encierro sean más tolerables. El regalo que me dio es pequeño pero en verdad muy significativo, es una armónica muy bonita y que tiene un excelente sonido, todo por su entrometido afán de querer eliminar mi mal hábito de fumar… en verdad ¡no creo que lo logre!_

_Lo que si me sorprendió y lo que realmente me inquieta sobremanera es la forma en cómo la ve y trata uno de sus famosos primos Cronwel, "el elegante", me disgustó cómo se dirigió a "la pecosa" queriendo evidenciar un sentimiento más allá del cariño fraternal y me dio una punzada de celos porque comprendí que Candy no le es indiferente al resto de mis compañeros de colegio ,así que tendré que adelantarme al resto, la invitaré para la Fiesta de Mayo aunque no soy asiduo a las fiestas y todavía falte mucho para ello"._

Cómo pasaban las vivencias en el colegio y la forma en como Candy me apoyó cuando aparecí en su dormitorio en medio de la noche, mal herido y completamente alcoholizado, gracias a la confusión de mi gran amigo Albert, y digo "gracias" porque fue muy agradable el habérmela topado estando en ropa de dormir… claro que me comporté como todo un caballero, pese a mi estado y la herida doliente en mi pierna.

Recuerdo cada detalle de nuestra convivencia en el colegio, especialmente cuando me enteré de su primer amor "Anhotny", el mismo que abrió una profunda herida en su alma por haber muerto en un accidente de caballo y el que ella se hubiera enterado de mi origen, de tener una madre americana dedicada a la actuación en teatro. Me encantaría regresar a ser ese chico de cabellos largos, gestos arrogantes y carácter prepotente, muy distinto a este hombre maduro (con lo que implica la madurez a mis 31 años); lo que puedo afirmar es que no cambiaría absolutamente nada, sólo el hecho de haber conocido a Elisa y haber caído en su sucia trampa.

Cuando la Fiesta de Mayo estaba a portas de ser celebrada, Candy me comunicó que no podría asistir, siendo para mí peor que un baldazo de agua fría, puesto que tenía planeado el mejor Festival para ella.

"_Candy me ha comunicado que no participará en la Fiesta de Mayo, que decepción, ya había hecho mis planes y entre ellos estaba la adquisición de este traje de "Romeo", pero no me daré por vencido, la buscaré en la celda de castigo para pasar unos momentos juntos"_

Al llegar el día del Festival no la encontré ni en la celda ni en la fiesta, caramba para chica más escurridiza… no la podría ubicar en ningún lado y supe en ese momento que mi interés por ella se estaba convirtiendo en algo más profundo, me estaba enamorando. Cuando al fin la ubiqué, se estaba cambiando de atuendo a la del personaje "Julieta", ella podría participar de la fiesta sin necesidad de ser reconocida.

"_Estaba feliz de haberla por fin ubicado, en todo el colegio no había lugar donde estuviera y era porque llevaba un disfraz, pero cuando ya me estaba resignado a la idea que no vendría, la pude ver a través de los árboles que estaban siendo utilizados como discreto cambiador al desvestirse y colocarse el traje de Julieta. Oh, maravilloso encuentro, lo que vi realmente me había dejado consternado por la hermosa y suave piel de sus hombros, sus rizos cayendo por la espalda y el delicado borde de sus senos, en verdad tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para dirigir mi mirada a otro lado, porque ese comportamiento no es digno de caballeros._

_Lo peor fue la mentira que tuve que expresar al decirle que "la vi, pero no la miré", porque mis ojos pudieron mirar lo que en un primer momento de mi descontrol captó. _

_Corrimos juntos agarrados de la mano hasta la cima de la pequeña colina y nos sentamos, le comenté de mi madre y de mi padre y de los buenos momentos que pasamos los tres juntos… no me percaté de lo que estaba diciendo hasta que observé un gesto de tristeza en su faz, por el hecho que la pecosa nunca había tenido una experiencia como aquella por no tener padres. Por ello, la invité a bailar, tenía la mirada cálida, los ojos tiernos y una sonrisa que me hipnotizaba y me sentía lleno de felicidad porque estaba enamorado, enamorado de ella. _

_El encanto se rompió luego que mi "tarzana pecosa" mencionara a "Anthony", me dolió en el fondo del orgullo enamorado y lo que atiné a hacer fue besarla, primero fuertemente, un solo toque, pero luego al sentir la humedad de sus labios… mi ímpetu se doblegó y dejo salir toda la ternura que sólo guardaba para ella. Fue cuando me abofeteó y regresó en mí el sentimiento de celos y frustración por no ocupar ese lugar que tenía reservado para "Anthony" en su corazón. Me comporté como un ser completamente violento, la llevé a rastras a las caballerizas y la hice cabalgar conmigo a pesar que me suplicara que me detuviera y la bajara de la montura, pero yo ya no respondía a la lógica, sólo a la emoción y al propósito de sacar a Anthony del lugar que estaba claro, me pertenecía… Y fue en un momento que Candy dejó de llorar, le hablé tranquilizadoramente y pude ver que el brillo de sus ojos había cambiado, por fin se dio cuenta de que yo estaba allí para ella, que yo existía y que podría ocupar tranquilamente su corazón._

_Ahora más que nunca, me encargaré que yo sea el único por el que ella suspire, el único por el que sienta amor… porque yo siento todo eso y mucho más"._

_..._

_A todas muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me motivan a seguir escribiendo y plasmar un poco sobre los pensamientos y personalidad que Terry tenía, claro lo rescatado del anime y el manga, claro que los eventos son ,ás fieles al manga, puesto que la versión que se maneja ahí es un poco más a la conveniencia de este fic._

**_Litac: _**_Es muy buena esa entrada y la verdad a mi me encantó Terry desde que el capítulo del barco, pero fue realmente impactante cuando mostró su faceta de rebelde._

**_Klaudya: _**_Creéme que yo también sigo enamorada de Terry... es bellísimo..._

**_Alyshaluz: _**_Traté de darle un poco más de cabida a Terry dentro de la historia, puesto que siempre ha sido un personaje enigmático y espero poder lograrlo... espero aportes de muy buen grado._

**_Ladhygabhi-rose_**_: Si, creo que Terry siempre estuvo enamorado de Candy, claro que la primera impresión es la que cuenta y ello fue en el barco. Me basé especialmente cuando él hace rememoración de se primer encuentro con ella, cuando la gusana se le declaró en el teatro... "Desde el primer momento en que la vi, creo que supe que la amaba"_

**_GemaGrandchester_**_: Terry es toda una caja de sorpresas_

**_Lizzig: _**_Gracias, lo que me motiva para escribir lo más rápido, es el apoyo de todas ustedes, porque me hacen sentir motivada._

_Pronto estaré subiendo el otro capítulo, estaré rememorando muchas cosas que conocemos y todavía no... jejeje tomando un poco de misterio _

_Besos_


	4. Vacaciones

**Vacaciones**

Estoy agotado, en realidad es un viaje largo, demasiado largo y siempre me he puesto a pensar que cuando uno anhela con más fervor llegar a su destino éste realmente se aleja más, y esa sensación es la que tengo en estos momentos.

Juego un momento con la armónica en mis manos y luego la guardo en el bolsillo de mi pantalón (en este viaje tan largo, es bueno tener una distracción adicional), empiezo a pasar la próxima hoja de mi cuaderno y en eso se me viene el recuerdo de los preparativos a las vacaciones que pasaría en Escocia (como usualmente hacía cada año), pero esa vez esperaba que sea diferente, por no decir mejor.

"_Le he comunicado a mi padre que pasaré mis vacaciones en Escocia, pero esta vez lo hago con mayor motivo, debido a que el colegio lleva a todos sus alumnos a la escuela de verano y espero que la pecosa sea una de ellos"._

Con que ilusión guardaba la idea que Candy iría a Escocia, pero tuve que enterarme que ella tenía planes de ir a América a visitar el lugar donde creció, el Hogar de Pony.

"_Me he enterado que Candy piensa ir a América, ¡Eso no puede ser!, estar separados todas las vacaciones luego de aquel beso que nos dimos (_me trataba de convencer que también fui correspondido_), habiendo que aclarar tantas cosas luego de ello… Tengo que hacer algo para que ella vaya a Escocia, sino dejo de llamarme Terrence Grantchester" _

Mientras planeaba la forma en que convencería a Candy, también estaba el hecho que quería acercarme a ella luego de lo sucedido en la Fiesta de Mayo puesto que no nos habíamos vuelto a hablar. En eso me enteré por medios propios (producto de mis fugaces espionajes a la "pecosa"), que tenía una salida al zoológico de Blue River donde trabajaba nuestro amigo en común, Albert.

"_Por fin pude acercarme a Candy luego de mucho esfuerzo, puesto que en parte no encontraba el valor para acercármele luego de lo acontecido y temía en parte que ella ya no quisiera saber nada de mí, pero su reacción fue distinta a la que esperaba, estaba muy dispuesta a conversarme como si no le hubiese molestado en absoluto aquel beso. _

_Una de mis principales dudas era saber que sentía por mí luego de ello, quería saber si mis sentimientos eras correspondidos… aunque siempre ha tenido esas expresiones dulces y sonrisas para todos, quería quitarme la duda invitándola a venir a Escocia conmigo, no fue fácil hacerlo, tuve que hablar inicialmente del castillo que tenemos en la villa y luego decirle "ven conmigo, los demás no me interesan"… Al ver su reacción de sorpresa y luego de entusiasmo disimulado, tuve la esperanza que ella albergara algo por mí… Ahora sólo esperar cuál fue su decisión"._

Cuando llegué a Escocia con todo el buen entusiasmo de saber que mi pecosa se había decidido en ir al mismo destino que yo y haya cambiado sus planes de irse a América, tenía el afán de pasar todo el tiempo libre que tuviera en el colegio, juntos. Pero, algunas veces el destino nos juega una mala pasada (al menos en mi mente inexperta eso pensaba), mi madre había llegado desde New York a buscarme luego de haberme negado rotundamente. En verdad, ahora me doy cuenta que actué injustamente, cuando uno vive las experiencias que otros han tenido puede comprender en parte los motivos que inducen a ciertos actos.

Esos días tuve un carácter indomable y rebelde, volví a ser el chico agresivo de antes, sólo por el hecho de llevarme por mi estúpido orgullo que no daría el perdón, pero Candy me hizo ver la realidad de las cosas, ella me enseñó a valorar la presencia de mi madre en mi vida y especialmente a perdonar.

Luego que mi madre hubo partido, me sentía en paz conmigo mismo, con la vida y lleno de alegría para emprender nuevos rumbos, sentía que debía tomar mis propias riendas dedicándome a lo que me gustaba, siendo esto la actuación; también dentro de mis planes estaba quedarme junto a Candy, ya lo había decidido, la amaba y quería que ella sea la persona que me acompañe en cada decisión y vivencia que tendría en el presente y el futuro.

"_Se celebraba en la mansión de los Andrew, una fiesta blanca dedicada en mi honor por haber ayudado a Elisa cuando ésta cayó al río. En verdad, no tenía ganas de asistir, pero por ser la familia de Candy quienes la organizaban y tenía la firme impresión que ella estaría ahí, acepté gustoso._

_En el camino rumbo a la fiesta me encontré con la mona pecosa colgada de las ramas de los árboles cercanos a mi villa, por lo que sorprendió sobremanera el hecho que no haya asistido a una fiesta de su familia, para lo cual me expresó que no había sido invitada; al enterarme de ello, sentí frustración e ira por la injusticia cometida hacia ella, pero al instante se convirtió un emoción al aprovechar esta oportunidad que se me daba para traerla a mi villa como invitada de honor._

_Estuvimos un tiempo sentados junto a la chimenea, sólo Dios sabe lo que pensaba en esos momentos, pero yo no pude dejar de mirarla, quería tocarla, abrazarla, besarla, pero me contuve por el temor a su rechazo al que ya tenía previa experiencia. Le enseñé las habitaciones del castillo, la colección de Shakespeare que tan celosamente cuido y guardo y la habitación de música en donde hay un hermoso piano donde le toqué una hermosa melodía dedicada exclusivamente a ella. Lo que más me alegra, es que desde hoy será mi alumna en clases de piano"._

Candy, realmente tenías toda la intención de aprender, recuerdo hasta ahora aquellos roces disimulados de mis manos en las tuyas y el temblor de tu cuerpo cuando eso sucedía, el sonrojo de tus mejillas cuando te hablaba muy cerca al oído, me diste en verdad un motivo para ser feliz porque al ver y sentir esas reacciones tuyas ante mis actitudes dejaste entrever que realmente estabas interesada en mí, ya no guardaba esperanzas que te enamoraras de mí, tenía la certeza absoluta que me amabas.

…


	5. Quiebre y oportunidad

**Quiebre y oportunidad**

Prefiero salir un momento a los barandales para contemplar el paisaje y respirar un poco de aire, necesitaba despejarme un poco por la tristeza que ahora embargan a mis pensamientos que vienen de una forma acelerada y violenta a mi mente, lacerando y lastimando mi espíritu porque sucedió de forma tan imprevista aquella separación que viví con Candy que no nos dio el tiempo necesario para poder profundizar nuestros sentimientos.

Recuerdo claramente ese día que fue a visitarme el "Duque de Grantchester", mi padre, el mismo que como todos los meses retribuía al colegio con sustanciosas donaciones por mi manutención. Yo odiaba a mi padre por el hecho de mantenerme tan alejado de su presencia y no defenderme ante los insultos de mi madrastra y hermanastros (cosas de la inmadurez que no me hacían ver más allá de las circunstancias), en esa visita reté al duque, le dije que no dejaría de ver a mi madre (porque de ella si podría decir que sentía amor por mí), y lo encaré diciendo que yo no amaría igual que él (que equivocado estaba al hacer esas aseveraciones)… en conclusión, mi padre me amenazó con desheredarme, como si para mí eso fuera relevante.

Más tarde tuve el dichoso encuentro con Candy en la colina y me mostró una carta de Alberth donde me mencionaba, me sentí alegre al ser considerado por otras personas como un amigo, observé a mi pecosa, ella estaba tan bella… ¡qué loco enamorado! Por ello, cuando recibí la nota donde me citaba en el establo en horas de la noche, acudí presuroso porque me preocupaba sobremanera que algo le hubiera sucedido, no pensé que ello era un sucio ardid tendido por la arpía de Elisa Leegan.

"_Recibí una nota de Candy que me citó en el establo en la noche, me sorprendió debido a que estuve con ella en la tarde, así que pensé que fue una emergencia… asistí a la hora indicada y ella también, ¡qué error más grande!, hemos caído en un trampa… ambos fuimos citados por Elisa Leegan, sus primos me confirmaron con la letra escrita en la carta. ¡Qué estúpido soy!, ¡cómo pude no haberme dado cuenta del ardid!, ¿por qué mejor no fui a buscarla inmediatamente a su habitación u otro lugar alterno para sacarme las dudas antes de la hora citada? Candy tú también pensaste que yo tenía una urgencia, por eso acudiste… y ahora, ahora, ¡serás expulsada! Tengo que tomar una decisión pronto…"_

Con una firme convicción y tragándome el orgullo, fui a visitar a mi padre, a pedirle, a suplicarle (para mí era así la forma de suplicar), que interceda por Candy ante la madre superiora, pero se negó rotundamente. Nunca me sentí tan decepcionado, tan defraudado y solo, por primera vez en mi vida solicité algo a mi padre como favor especial y simplemente me lo negó.

Luego de aquella infructuosa visita, no había solución alguna ante la situación de mi pecosa y decidí algo que en verdad me sorprende haber hecho… un sacrificio: abandonar mi condición de niño rico, mimado y aristócrata por la seguridad y bienestar de Candy. Lo hice con convicción, con fervor, renuncié a mi apellido y me enrumbe al destino que tanto había soñado, irme a América.

"_Querida Candy: Te escribo estas líneas, aunque tengo por seguro que no las leerás, me despido de ti con el corazón en la mano, con mi alma herida y mi fe rota. Te puedo asegurar que he sido un cobarde, sí un cobarde que no pudo haberte dicho cara a cara que estaba locamente enamorado de ti, por temer salir lastimado ante un posible rechazo tuyo. Candy, perdóname por irme así, sin despedirme apropiadamente ni decirte cuál es mi destino, lo único que sé es que te amo y que un día, sí un día, regresaré por ti como el hombre digno que ha de tomarte como esposa y del cual sentirás mucho orgullo. Yo sé que me esperarás porque sientes los mismo por mí, tu mirada me lo ha dicho tácitamente._

_He dejado encima del escritorio de mi habitación una carta dirigida a ella, con escuetas líneas que no hablen de la pena y el dolor que me embargan al alejarme de su presencia, hasta en eso soy cobarde, no puedo expresar más allá mis sentimientos ni siquiera en una carta… pero tengo la certeza y podría hasta jurar que sólo tú, mi pecosa, eres capaz de leer aquello que no puedo decir ni con palabras ni con letras, porque para ti mi alma, mi corazón y mis ojos son libros abiertos que no necesitan ser descifrados._

_Te extrañaré mucho mi amor y espero que la compañía de tus primos (aunque no me agrade el "elegante") y de tus amigas sopesen mi ausencia en el colegio y puedan acompañarte todas las tardes en la colina, conversen contigo y te hagan enojar hasta que tus pecas se te noten más, que trepen contigo los árboles y se sienten a tu lado a mirar el atardecer, te toquen la armónica con melodías creadas exclusivamente para ti, te defiendan de esos cobardes como Neil Leegan y, especialmente, te hablen de mí para que no me olvides, Te amo"._

No puedo evitar que las lágrimas surquen mis ojos mientras leo estas líneas, ni siquiera el tiempo puede alterar los sentimientos que albergaba en esos años. Era muy joven, pero esa fue la primera prueba de madurez de mi vida… renunciar a una vida llena de lujos por una vida donde tenía que luchar desde abajo para lograr siquiera comer algo en el día y tener un lugar donde pasar mis días.

Llegué a New York una tarde cuando la temporada de otoño estaba llegando a su fin, me encontré con un amigo de la infancia llamado Charlie, el mismo que me dio hospedaje. Decidí hacer algo antes de probar suerte en alguna compañía de teatro, quería conocer el lugar donde Candy había crecido, la famosa "Colina de Pony".

"_Hoy conocí el Hogar de Pony, un bello lugar, realmente se respira el amor y confraternidad en toda esa casa. Las madres de Candy son personas muy amables, atentas y cariñosas, ya sé porque Candy es así._

_Visité el gran árbol en donde ella me decía, pasaba todas las tardes en sus ramas, lo toqué, lo miré, volteé a admirar todo el paisaje… quería sentirla allí a mi lado como en las tardes compartidas en el Real Colegio San Pablo. Ese lugar está impregnado de su esencia y sus vivencias durante su niñez, todo ello lo capté y lo traigo conmigo"._

Regresé a New York y una mañana de invierno toqué las puertas de la Compañía Stratford en donde me atendió una simpática señorita de ojos azules que se llamaba Susana, la misma que me acompañó a entrevistarme con el Director Robert Heataway que al parecer le gustó mi forma de actuar. Por fin había logrado uno de mis objetivos, conseguir un papel secundario en una compañía de teatro y el medio de sustento para sobrevivir.

"_Acabo de conseguir un papel secundario en la obra "El rey Lear", interpretaré al rey de Francia. Es un papel breve, pero haré que sea fascinante. Robert me ha dicho que tengo que pulir muchas de mis interpretaciones, pero tiene mucha fe en mi persona._

_Candy, espero que estés bien, pienso escribirte una carta más adelante cuando mi situación mejore y como no me gustaría mentirte ni ocultarte nada, no me gustaría contarte que sufro situaciones de premura en la ciudad… cuando te escriba, será en fechas que tenga éxito y pueda compartirlo contigo"._

Terminando de leer esta página, cierro el cuaderno y retorno a mi compartimento.

…..

**Muchas gracias todas las amigas lectoras, es muy gratificante leer sus comentarios, me ayudan y me motivan a seguir escribiendo. Favor de decirme críticas que me ayuden a mejorar, es mi primer fic. Me gustaría recibir aportes.**

**Lupita Isais: **El hecho que recuerda luego de 15 años es significativo, poco a poco se verá vislumbrando el por qué…

**Klaudya:** Yo también quisiera un profe guapo y varonil con Terry…


	6. encuentros y dolor

**Encuentros y dolor**

Realmente los viajes en tren son aburridos, apenas han pasado tres horas desde la partida y pronto llegaremos a una estación intermedia para hacer escala, suban nuevos pasajeros y almorzar en el restaurante de la estación.

Abro la puerta de mi compartimiento con la intención de entrar, en eso veo a un hombre de edad mayor que se encuentra solo, mirando la ventanilla, con ojos tristes, me pregunto ¿por qué estará así?, me angustio de pensar que quizá yo hubiese estado en su situación algunos años más adelante, pero la vida ha sido severa y a la vez bondadosa conmigo.

Corría el año 1914, había alcanzado el éxito con mi representación del rey de Francia en la obra del "Rey Lear", pero junto con mi éxito aconteció el inicio de la primera guerra mundial y con eso el peor de mis temores… Candy estaba en Europa, en Londres, sabía que la guerra estaba en el continente y alejada de Inglaterra, por el momento. Tenía toda la intención de ir en busca de ella, pero aplaqué mis ansias sabiendo que estaba con su familia y si las cosas se ponían difíciles, regresaría a América (no sabía que ella se había fugado del colegio luego de mi partida).

"_El día de hoy me entrevistaron de un diario que tiene mucha acogida, al parecer mi trabajo le gusta al público y quizá algún día seré uno de los mejores actores… todo para que más adelante pueda buscarte como un hombre con el sustento suficiente para albergar una familia contigo._

_Me enteré que se acaba de declarar la guerra en Europa, tengo miedo por ti mi pecosa, que algo te pudiera afectar por estos acontecimientos, lo único que me consuela es que te encuentras protegida por tu familia y en especial de tus primos y sé que si algo saliese mal no dudarían en ponerse a salvo"._

Tenía muchas esperanzas de volverla a ver algún día, las abrigaba cada noche que soñaba con ella y al despertar sabía que me acercaba más por el hecho que estaba logrando mis sueños.

Durante la primavera de ese año, tuvimos que realizar nuestra primera gira como cierre de temporada y una de las ciudades que visitaríamos era Chicago, se me estremeció el corazón cuando pasamos por la estación cercana a tu querido Hogar de Pony, porque sabía que aunque tú no estuvieras ahí… ese lugar estaba lleno de ti.

Hicimos una única presentación de caridad en la noche, en verdad no tenía ganas de participar puesto que no estarían abiertas las puertas para recibir a aquellas personas de bajos recursos, sólo para ricos que se jactan de tener acceso al arte que debería ser asequible a todas las personas que gustan de él. En el momento de mi actuación tuve un ligero estremecimiento, no sé porque me sentía tan bien y a la vez tan angustiado, quizá por la idea que era la ciudad donde Candy creció, tenía esa sensación de angustia que me embargaba.

En la fiesta de recepción luego del evento, me encontré con la arpía de Elisa Leegan quien se ufanaba de conocerme, si la gente supiera que tan sucio espíritu tenía esa muchacha y que yo como caballero sólo me digné a saludarla, porque en verdad su presencia me asqueaba en demasía, no me hubiesen relacionado como amigo suyo; pero algo en realidad me llamaba la atención de su presencia en Chicago, algo que realmente me importaba y que estaba relacionada directamente a ella y era Candy. Si Elisa estaba en Chicago, significaba que TODA su familia (los Andrew), estaban en la ciudad y mi pecosa también. Apenas tuve la certeza de ello, cuando pude cruzarme con sus primos y amigas, salí corriendo en su búsqueda rumbo al hospital donde ella trabajaba.

Durante el tiempo que corría rumbo al hospital, no puede evitar sentirme alegre, renovado, esperanzado, habían vuelto todos mis sentimientos dormidos mientras me dedicaba de lleno a mi profesión, no podía creerlo, mi pecosa estaba en América, ella estaba en el mismo continente que yo… Cuando llegué al hospital pregunté por ella, pero me despidieron de allí y tuve que esperarla en la puerta, pero nunca llegó, ya estaba casi amaneciendo y dejé una nota al cuidador en donde le decía que me tren partía al medio día, me retiré con suma tristeza. La angustia de esperar en la estación y no poder verla me dolió en el fondo, quizá Candy me había olvidado, pero tenía la esperanza que así no fuera porque se había escapado de su turno en el hospital tan solo por verme actuar. El tren partió y como último adiós a esa ciudad en donde ella estaba residiendo me acerqué a la puerta del tren, ya en movimiento, y pude ver a lo lejos a una persona de blanco corriendo cuesta a bajo de la colina, me pareció un poco extraño, pero mi corazón dio un vuelco una vez que reconocí a la dueña de tan magistral salto a la valla, era Candy vestida de blanco, su uniforme blanco de enfermera, tan bella, más grande, más mujer… había crecido, pero en sus ojos pude ver que seguía siendo la misma niña de la cual me enamoré, gritó mi nombre, no me había olvidado y yo el suyo antes que el tren virara, me sentí feliz.

"_Candy, me siento dichoso al verte de nuevo, no pensé encontrarte aquí en América y tan pronto, me dolió el corazón no habernos cruzado esta madrugada para poder conversar contigo frente a frente y quizás abrazarte, hasta poder besarte… claro si tú no me lo impedías, pero de igual forma correría el riesgo a que me volvieras a abofetear y te juro, no te hubiese vuelto a levantar la mano tan cobardemente._

_Mi amor, toda la madrugada te estuve esperando en la intemperie, en la entrada del hospital donde trabajas con la esperanza de verte, no me importaba el frio del sereno pero tenía que regresar a arreglar mis cosas para el viaje… quizá si hubiese esperado un poco más… Me consuela el saber que sé donde te encuentras, a partir de hoy te escribiré más a menudo para contarte como me va y saber como te está yendo a ti… estoy en mejor situación de la que llegué a América y te puedo decir que estoy bien._

_Estabas tan hermosa, con tu vestido blanco de enfermera, como un día te imagino con tu vestido de bodas junto a mí, Candy, pequeña pecosa, te amo y sigo sintiendo lo mismo o hasta más que la última vez que nos vimos, ahora ya no tendré que cruzar el mar para buscarte, sólo tendré que viajar en tren unas cuantas horas que me serán eternas para estar a tu lado"._

Que alegría y dicha sentía, mis actuaciones mejoraban a la medida que soñaba con un próximo encuentro con ella y sabía que los diarios seguirían enviándole de manera indirecta mis progresos.

Empecé a escribirle sobre lo que hacía en el teatro y la llamaba "mi novia", en esos tiempos creía que no era necesario ya tanto formalismo entre ambos, nos habíamos demostrado mutuo afecto especialmente aquel día en donde brevemente se cruzaron nuestros ojos.

Candy me escribía muy a menudo contándome como estaban sus estudios de enfermería y el día en que llegó Albert con amnesia y que lo hospedaría en su casa… ¡Qué!, una señorita como Candy, mi Candy, mi novia, no podía vivir sola con un hombre, pero tenía que comprender quién era ese "amigo", mi amigo, al que un día le confesé mis sentimientos por la pecosa. Por lo que, tuve que aceptar dicha situación, no sin ponerme un poco celoso que el compartiera todos sus momentos, desde que despertaba hasta que se acostaba a dormir.

"_Candy, te escribí una carta de respuesta a la situación en que vives con Albert, me pareció conveniente apoyar tu decisión y la de nuestro amigo. Lo que no llegué a escribir, ni plasmar en dicha carta, es la sensación de celos y angustia; celos porque el compartirá contigo tus despertares, tu desayuno, quizá el almuerzo y en las noches la cena antes que te vayas a descansar, me siento celoso de las sonrisas que le has de dar, de la picardía de las palabras que le dirás y de los cuidados que tendrás con él; la angustia que siento es que si no supiera como eres tú, tendría temor que te vayas a enamorar de Albert y eso me destrozaría en lo más profundo de mi alma… Lo lamento Candy, pero mi situación de hombre no me permite dejar de sentirme así de esta manera"._

En esos momentos me tracé un objetivo, iba a visitar a mi pecosa a Chicago, para eso tenía algunos ahorros y cuando estaba revisando una revista de precios de hospedaje y pasajes hacia dicha ciudad, Susana me comunicó que estaban audicionando para Romeo y Julieta, pensé que si lograba hacerme del papel, mejor de ir yo a Chicago, ella vendría a New York. Gracias a Dios, obtuve el papel, mis sueños se cumplían... sólo me faltaba la presencia de Candy.

Organicé todo para su llegada el día del estreno de la obra en Broadway, le compré un boleto de venida a la ciudad (sin retorno), no pensaba dejarte partir una vez que estuvieras conmigo en New York.

"_He comprado un boleto de venida desde Chicago a New York, para Candy, tengo el firme propósito de no dejar pasar esta oportunidad para que Candy se quede conmigo, sé la situación que está pasando Albert, pero por las cartas que ella me envía al parecer se ha recuperado bastante._

_Acabo de llegar de la casa de mi madre luego de haberla convencido que me acompañase a comprar una sortija para Candy, hemos acordado que después de la función Candy podría quedarse en su casa por unos días hasta formalizar nuestra situación, estoy realmente nervioso, sé que es muy precipitado, pero mejor actuar lo más pronto posible quiero que ya sea mi esposa y también mi mujer"._

Recuerdo como miraba esa sortija, es bellísima, la escogí porque realmente halagaba la belleza de Candy, un solitario de diamante con el aro de oro blanco y bordeando a la gema, unos diez brillantes pequeños, que en su conjunto parecía una rosa blanca como a las que a ella le gustan. Estaba realmente emocionado y contando los días para nuestro próximo encuentro.

Ocurrió un día que estaba ensañando solo en el tabladillo del teatro antes del estreno de la obra cuando de un momento a otro apareció Susana, ella estaba algo nerviosa y dubitativa, me sorprendió un poco su actitud, nunca la había visto de esa manera y fue en ese momento que me entregó una carta de Candy, la misma que se me había caído del bolsillo de mi saco. Me disgustó sobremanera que ella se encuentre hurgando mis cosas, pero no me esperaba en lo absoluto lo que me diría a continuación… ¡Estaba enamorada de mí!, simplemente no lo podía creer, nunca tuve algún acercamiento aparte del profesional con ella, es más, siempre fui distante hasta tosco en mi comportamiento (como siempre he sido con las personas que no me agradan), pero no entendía su lógica… ¿Cómo puede estar enamorada de alguien con quién ni siquiera ha tenido una ligera relación de amistad?, ¿No será una simple ilusión por parte suya?. En eso medité, cuando yo conocí a Candy, me sucedió algo similar, por ello tenía cierta certeza que ya la amaba desde que la vi por primera vez el barco, pero realmente me enamoré de ella luego de todas las experiencias que compartimos y la forma en cada uno de nosotros llegaba al alma del otro… Lo de Susana ni siquiera se asomaba a los talones de lo que es realmente un sentimiento de amor… quizá era solamente atracción y de ahí no más… No pude negar que Susana era físicamente atractiva pero no me atraía en lo absoluto.

"_Candy, como me duele realmente que estés lejos de mí, estoy que me quemo en vilo y con las ganas de poder abrazarte y caminar contigo en las calles de la ciudad, riendo, abrazándonos, jugando y esperando fervientemente que puedas aceptar mi proposición matrimonial. Sé que todavía no he logrado mucho como para darte las comodidades que tu familia te debe haber otorgado, pero sé también que eso a ti no te importa. Creo que podremos ser muy felices ambos._

_Hoy Susana Marlow me ha dicho que siente amor por mí, no lo creo, no puede haber amor en donde ni siquiera ha habido amistad, no puede haber amor en donde no ha habido intercambio de miradas y sonrisas, amor sólo hay donde estás tú, mi vida, mi adorada pecosa, dueña de mi alma y mis deseos"._

Luego de la declaración de Susana, preferí evitarla en lo absoluto, no quería cruzármela en lo más mínimo, la sola idea de saber que ella sentía algo por mí me espantaba, quizá era un egocéntrico y engreído, pero no quería alimentar insanamente aquellos sentimientos que ella por mí albergaba y nunca podrían ser correspondidos.

Un día en la tarde cuando ya estábamos dispuestos a descansar luego de más de 8 horas de ensayos, Robert solicitó una última escena del baile entre Romeo y Julieta y sucedió la peor tragedia que pudo ensombrecer la vida de los tres: Susana, Candy y mía. Por querer salvarme de los reflectores que caían estrepitosamente, Susana dio un ágil salto empujándome para evitar que éstos cayeran sobre mí a cambio que ella perdiera su pierna.

"_Hoy es un día sombrío, Susana acaba de tener un accidente aparatoso, ha perdido una de sus piernas y con ello su carrera se irá a pique porque en esta maldita sociedad aquellas personas que tienen algún impedimento son estigmatizadas y peor aún, siendo mujeres y actrices… todas las puertas se le cerrarán._

_¿Por qué tuvo que empujarme?, sé que si no lo hubiera hecho, hoy yo no estaría aquí esperanzado en ver a Candy y Susana postrada en una cama quizá de por vida y todo por mí._

_No sé como poder afrontar esta situación, no sé como decírselo a Candy, no sé que hacer, mi deber como caballero es responder ante su sacrificio (cosa que su madre me lo hace recordar a cada momento), pero mi corazón está con mi pecosa y sé que si ella se logra enterar será la primera en dejar el camino libre para que yo cumpla con honor._

_Candy, si pudiera ver la forma de decírtelo y que con ello te quedes a mi lado… pero no sé como, pronto estarás aquí conmigo y esto se agrava más porque no le hayo solución razonable para mi y me embarga el temor, sí el temor de que me dejes, que me abandones en este infierno de las responsabilidades"._

Con la firme convicción que hallaría la forma de expresarle a Candy lo sucedido y que ella me comprendería, fui a buscarla a la estación de trenes, con ilusión, con amor, con angustia, desesperanza y miedo. Pero cuando la vi bajando del tren, todos mis sentimientos negativos se disiparon, por fin la tenía frente a mí, sonriente, llorosa… Mi corazón dio un vuelco, quería abrazarla como tantas veces me lo había imaginado y soñado, pero no puede, porque tuve miedo de hacerlo y no volver a soltarla jamás. Conversamos mucho esa tarde a pesar de mi abstracción, hasta horas de la noche cuando estábamos en mi apartamento juntos tomando el té luego de haber tachado el nombre de la actriz de Julieta y colocando su nombre (hasta ahora tengo ese afiche) y habernos caído juntos prácticamente abrazados, se me vinieron todos los recuerdos a la mente, Londres y Escocia, el amor que sentía por ella… pero no pude expresarme más allá por el sentimiento de culpa con Susana.

"_Candy hoy estuvimos juntos, muy juntos diría yo, te acabo de dejar en la puerta de tu hotel, pero ten por seguro que ni no estuviera pasando estos eventos trágicos en mi vida, no hubieras salido de mi apartamento hasta el día que me digas el sí ante todos. Cuánto tuve que aguantar para no abrazarte, para no besarte, para no amarte en el momento que caímos juntos. Te has convertido en una hermosa mujer, pero sé que todavía falta mucho para que llegues a la plenitud de tu madurez._

_Pecosa, te diste cuenta de mi pesadumbre, pero traté de cambiar presurosamente mi expresión, no quisiera atiborrarte con mis problemas y tampoco quisiera que me dejes, tengo miedo a perderte y que esta vez sea para siempre._

_Mañana es el debut y espero estar fascinante para ti (e s lo mínimo que puedo ofrecerte ahora), me gustaría saber cuál sería tu opinión al respecto, sé que publican comentarios de mi trabajo pero a mí solo me importa lo que tú digas, porque sólo vivo y respiro para ti"._

Llegó el día del estreno, estaba nervioso, tendría que ir a ver a Susana luego de la actuación y a la insoportable de su madre que me ponía en una situación demasiado embarazosa para mi temperamento, ya que tenía que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no responderle como el altanero que era, puesto que su hija me había salvado la vida…. Sí la vida y con ello al menos respirar el mismo aire que Candy.

Esa noche, había ventisca y nevaba profusamente, no sé a que temperatura estábamos en la ciudad, pero hacía mucho frio… un día demasiado frio y triste, porque ese día morí en vida. Con lágrimas en mis ojos empecé a escribir en mi cuaderno, no sé si salían letras o garabatos, no veía nada, tenía la vista nublada por las lágrimas… manchaba las hojas del cuaderno, tiraba cosas del pupitre, del ropero, de mi cama y lo único que sostenía en mi mano izquierda mientras trataba de preservar ese momento en letras, era el anillo que le había comprado, el anillo que le hablaría de mi amor por ella, el anillo que me uniría a ella más que un amigo y un día, que ya no será, su esposo.

"_Pecosa, tuviste que enterarte de la situación de Susana por información de terceros, que lamentable hecho el verte en la clínica junto con ella en la azotea del hospital impidiendo que ella se quitara la vida. Cuando vi tu mirada supe que estaba perdido, leí en tus ojos la determinación de dejar el camino libre a Susana y dejarme solo, pude ver tus lágrimas caer en tus mejillas, las cuales apresuraste a secar para que no me diera cuenta que tú también sufrias. ¡Hasta en estas cosas eres capaz de pensar en los demás!, renunciaste a tu felicidad a cambio de la de Susana y con ella también acabaste con la mía. ¡Qué agoísta!¡Salvaste tu conciencia a cambio de qué, de destrozarme el alma!_

_Candy, ¿Por qué me dejaste?, ¿Por qué me abandonaste ante esta situación? ¿Por qué te fuiste sin mirarme?, ¿Acaso no signifiqué nada para ti?, ¿Acaso no me amas? Admito que fui un cobarde al ocultarte la situación de Susana y era porque justamente temía esta agonía que tengo ahora._

_Candy has hecho que mi alma se muriera, que mi vida se torne vacía y que la esperanza que me mantenía para seguir creciendo y luchando para algo mejor, se vayan con tu adiós._

_Te odio Candice White Andrew, te odio con todo mi ser, con todo mi corazón, con toda mi vida, me dejaste solo para afrontar esta situación, me dejaste a merced de estos penosos acontecimientos, me ofreciste a Susana como una mercadería._

_No puedo creer que hayas partido a pesar que te lloré como nunca antes lo había hecho, que lloré delante de tuyo desnudé mi alma dejando de lado mi orgullo y mi soberbia, Candy, ni siquiera te volteaste a mirarme en ningún momento… Me dueles, me matas, no sé que hacer._

_Duque de Grantchester ahora lo comprendo, padre, ahora realmente comprendo por lo que pasaste, el sufrimiento de renunciar al amor de mi madre por el deber, fui muy ligero al juzgarte y afirmar que yo no he de amar como tú… cuando he dejado ir de mis manos la felicidad y el amor de mi vida. Al menos tú te quedaste con el consuelo de la materialización de su amor... yo me quedo sin nada._

_No puedo continuar viviendo, no puedo seguir con todo esto, para mi el teatro no vale nada si no lo comparto con ella, nada tiene sentido. Candy tengo este anillo en mi mano, te lo pensaba entregar hoy luego de la función si Susana no hubiese tenido ese accidente, pensaba proponerte que seas mi esposa, que compartas conmigo mis éxitos y también mis derrotas, que yo comparta contigo tus penas y tus alegrías, soñaba con el momento que me dijeras que sí, soñaba poder besarte nuevamente, soñaba con tocar tu piel, soñaba con hacerte mía, soñaba con tener una familia contigo (como nunca la tuve)…ahora no queda nada, ni los sueños, porque la realidad me ha embargado en la peor de las pesadillas". _

A partir de ese día, mi vida se convirtió en un infierno, me dediqué a la bebida, dejé a Susana a cuidado de su madre y a mi pasión, el teatro. Simplemente, quería morir o ya estaba muerto en vida.

...

_**Klaudya:** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, por fin estoy llegando donde quiero estar para enriquecer aquellos años que pasó Terry sin Candy_

_Gracias a todas por su apoyo y espero sea de su agrado.. estaré subiendo lo más pronto posible_


	7. Búsqueda

**Búsqueda**

No puedo describir y nunca podré describir aquellos sentimientos de angustia, desesperación, desolación, furia y odio que sentí en esos momentos, era joven todavía y no podía manejar tantas emociones negativas en mi vida… la madurez te ayuda a sobrellevar las cargas del día a día en base a la experiencia adquirida a lo largo de los años…

Recuerdo exactamente el día siguiente de la despedida, ya era más de medio día, sentía que me jalaban de brazo y me acariciaban en cabello mientras pronunciaban mi nombre, cuando de repente abrí los ojos y pude ver a mi madre parada junto a mí, yo me había quedado dormido encima del escritorio, junto a mi cuaderno de apuntes (que desde ese día guardé como recuerdo de mis años más felices, no quería volver a verlo ni leerlo por el dolor que me provocaba) y en mi mano izquierda aún llevaba la sortija que sería de Candy.

_- ¿Terry?, Terry hijo, despierta – decía mi madre mientras me sacudía levemente del brazo- ¡Por Dios!, estás completamente alcoholizado_

_- Eleanor Baker – dije con tono cortante - ¿qué hace usted aquí en este antro?, ¿acaso vino a reprochar mi comportamiento?_

_- Terry, hijo mío… te estuve esperando en la noche como habíamos quedado, pero no llegaste y pensé que quizás habías preferido pasar la velada… a solas – dijo con voz temblorosa y mirada precavida._

_- Madre, ¿acaso te estás burlando de mí?_

_- ¡Terry!, no hijo, en lo absoluto, realmente pensé eso anoche, pero como es ya más de mediodía me preocupé por ti, llamé al hotel donde se hospedaba Candy – lo dijo con un hilo de voz – y me dijeron que se había marchado en la noche – calló, pero en su expresión se deslumbró la angustia y la tristeza._

_- Ella se fue – es lo único que dije y callé._

_- Hijo…_

_- Me dejó, se marchó para que yo pueda cumplirle a Susana – dije todo eso rápidamente con la finalidad que no se me quebrara la voz y se me asomaran lágrimas en los ojos_

_- No deb…_

_- ¡No digas nada!, no quiero escuchar, ella simplemente tiró todo por la borda y rompió nuestro noviazgo_

_- Al menos le dijiste…_

_- No me dio la oportunidad, me la encontré junto con Susana que intentó arrojarse desde el último piso del hospital – pude ver la expresión de horror de mi madre_

_- ¡No puede ser!, ¡Cómo Susana pudo haber hecho semejante acto!, eso quizá fue el motivo para que Candy se alejara porque tengo entendido que sabe lo que Susana siente por tí, no creo que ella quisiera ser la causante de una desgracia como esa…_

_- Eleanor Baker… - dije con voz ronca (yo estaba a punto de explotar, no quería y al mismo tiempo necesitaba hablar de Candy) – si ya terminó de decir todo lo que tenía que comunicarme, no veo razón para que se siga quedando en mi apartamento – supe que había sido demasiado grosero con mi madre_

_- ¡Terry, por Dios! – fue lo único que me dijo y en eso se le asomaron lágrimas en los ojos_

_- Disculpa madre – dije con el corazón compungido, ella no tenía la culpa de mi situación – lamento mi comportamiento, simplemente no quiero seguir conversando. Mientras me servía un vaso de una de las botellas de whisky que se encontraba casi vacía._

_- Terry, lo sé, pero permíteme decir que no vas a solucionar nada bebiendo – se calló de inmediato y puso sus manos en su boca ahogando un grito de temor cuando observó que tomé todo el contenido de un solo sorbo y arrojé el vaso contra la pared. _

_- ¡No quiero seguir hablando!, ¡No quiero pensar!, ¡déjame en paz!, ¿es qué acaso no entiendes?,¡no quiero vivir!, ¡no… puedo seguir…! – dije lo último con la voz entrecortada y con lágrimas en los ojos, no pudiendo contener ni un segundo más el dolor que se venía cuál ráfagas desde mi pecho, ahogándome y en eso caí de rodillas al piso y empecé a sollozar como un niño desconsolado (eso justamente era lo que quería evitar, seguir llorando por ella y que alguien me viera en ese estado tan lamentable, aun siendo mi propia madre)._

_- Terrence – me dijo luego de un tiempo prudente (era una de las pocas veces que decía mi nombre completo) – no te conocía así… - Mientras apoyaba una mano en mi hombro y arrodillándose a mi lado, yo inmediatamente dejé de llorar por la forma en que me habló - ¡mírame! – automáticamente la miré a esos ojos tan azules como los míos, tenía mirada de compasión, ternura, determinación y sabiduría._

_- Hijo, no puedo creer que te derrotes de esa manera, en esta vida sufrimos muchas cosas algunas más graves que otras pero tenemos que aprender a seguir hacia adelante, tú ahora lo ves todo confuso y es más hasta completamente trágico, pero ten la certeza que esto tiene solución hijo. Candy te ama y tú la amas a ella y mientras ambos respiren y vivan todo se puede superar de la mejor manera, no te desanimes, date un tiempo para meditar y buscar la mejor decisión, no lo hiciste antes porque evadías el miedo a perderla pero ahora dedícate a reflexionar cómo la vas a recuperar y cómo vas a apoyar a Susana, no es necesario que te cases con ella, bien podrías apoyarla contratando a una persona que la cuide y brindándole comodidades necesarias para su recuperación y tratamiento, si ella tiene empeño, quizá algún día y con una prótesis pueda salir adelante. No confundas las cosas, el deber es una cosa y otra muy distinta el sacrificio. _

_- Madre… - fue lo único que pude gesticular_

_- Hijo – tú tienes responsabilidades que has asumido libremente y me refiero precisamente tu trabajo, al teatro, no puedes dejarte de esa manera, tú ya habías dejado de beber. El sumergirte en el alcohol no te va ayudar en nada, todo lo contrario, te va a hundir en el peor de los infiernos. Acabas de realizar tu primer protagónico y si supieras lo orgullosa que me siento de ti luego de verte actuar y de leer los comentarios de los críticos más afamados, realmente te darías cuenta que tienes mucho porque luchar, no te des por vencido, no ahora… todavía tienes fechas pendientes durante un mes más… trata de distraerte con eso y cumple con tus compromisos del teatro. Lo de Susana, yo lo manejaré mientras tanto, luego dedícate a relajarte un poco y medita… Ya sabes, mientras se amen y estén vivos… todo se puede superar._

Recuerdo exactamente las palabras que me dijo mi madre, me sirvieron de mucho apoyo y tuve la ligera esperanza que quizá si podría recuperar a Candy mientras duraban mis presentaciones, cada vez los críticos tenían más halagos hacia mi actuación, debido a que nunca habían apreciado a un Romeo tan "pegado al sufrimiento", si quizá hubieran conocido mi verdadera fuente de dolor...

Luego de terminar la temporada, saliendo de la clausura, me enrumbé al hospital para despedirme de Susana, ya no aguantaba más estar fingiendo que nada pasaba en mi vida, iría a buscar a Candy.

_- Susana, vine a despedirme_

_- Terry…_

_- Tengo que partir Susana – me volteé a mirarla, mientras ella se llevaba ambas manos al pecho_

_- Esté bien Terry, sólo cuídate mucho_

Salí presuroso del hospital rumbo a la estación de trenes y tomé uno hacia Chicago, pero en el camino sentí nuevamente ese temor y esa vez no estaba mi madre a mi lado… bajé en la estación que daba lugar al Hogar de Pony, ya empezaba la temporada de primavera, subí nuevamente a la colina donde el "padre árbol" desde el mediodía hasta el atardecer, en verdad la vista era más hermosa que en invierno. Luego de ello, partí rumbo hacia la ciudad de Chicago.

Una vez ahí empezó mi perdición, comencé a beber nuevamente tratando de conseguir el valor necesario para buscarla y conversar con ella, hasta que gasté todo el dinero que llevaba conmigo en licor y mujeres de mal vivir (buscando consuelo). Un día de esos, me encontré tirado en la calle sin ninguna moneda en el bolsillo, completamente alcoholizado y con una maleta en la mano cuando observé al otro lado de la calle un teatro ambulante, así que me encaminé directamente hacia él solicitando audición pero el dueño me reconoció inmediatamente y me otorgó el papel de "Casanova", al menos tenía garantizado dinero para seguir bebiendo, acostarme con mujeres y quizá llevarme algo a la boca. Fue la peor época de mi vida, realmente pisé fondo.

Recuerdo claramente que en una ocasión tuve la idea de haberla visto como una simple ilusión mientras estaba actuando completamente ebrio, tanto así que me estaba abucheando el público (hasta que punto había llegado, ni siquiera el teatro tenía razón para mí). Sólo el simple hecho de "haberla visto" con esos ojos llorosos, me hizo mirar en mi interior, en lo que me había convertido, en donde estaba… ¿qué había hecho de mí durante ese tiempo?, me di cuenta que no la merecía por tener ese comportamiento y estilo de vida que estaba llevando. Sentí vergüenza de ser indigno para Candy y que no podría hacerla feliz si no cumplía con Susana.

Luego de pensarlo y meditarlo, regresé a New York a cumplir una promesa aunque se me vaya el alma en ello.


	8. Decisiones

**Decisiones**

Es casi la hora del almuerzo, pronto estaremos en la estación Cambridge (intermedia) y de allí a un poco más de cuatro horas… por fin en la estación donde está mi hogar.

Recuerdo una llegada similar, aquella que tuve desde Chicago a New York, pero en esa ocasión sentía angustia y a la vez calma, angustia por el encuentro y las palabras que tendría con Susana y calma porque ya se había acabado el infierno en donde estuve sumergido.

Lo primero que hice fue ir a la barbería a rasurarme y recortar el cabello (desde ese día hasta ahora lo llevo así), luego a mi apartamento a darme un baño y arreglar mis cosas, estaba decidido, conversaría con mi madre para quedarme con ella un buen tiempo con la finalidad de estabilizarme emocionalmente y no recaer en el vicio de donde recién acababa de salir.

Una vez aseado, empecé a sacar las maletas de empaque (no tenía muchas cosas), coloque en una maleta grande mi ropa y útiles personales y en otra maleta pequeña mis posesiones más preciadas entre ellas mi colección de Shakespeare, la armónica y ¿el anillo?, en eso me percaté de su ausencia, en donde lo habría guardado, recuerdo que la última vez que lo había tenido en mi poder fue la noche en que nos despedimos… entonces, quizá en todo el alboroto se había extraviado, busqué por todo sitio, en los cajones del ropero, del velador, del escritorio, en el piso, debajo de la cama , en los reposteros de la cocina y nada, simplemente el anillo no estaba… recuerdo que empecé a preocuparme, no por el valor económico de la joya, sino porque representaba en mí el anhelo, la esperanza y el amor vividos en tiempos ya idos, simplemente el anillo era como la expresión palpable del sueño que tuve de ser realmente feliz con la persona que amaba, sí amaba, porque a pesar de la separación y el dolor provocado por la misma yo seguía amándola como la misma intensidad hasta el fin de mis días. Una vez que hube barrido hasta el más ínfimo rincón de la casa y no haberla encontrado, me hice una pregunta que debería haberla hecho antes de buscar ¿y si mi madre la ha guardado?, claro la única persona que vi ese día fue mi madre y quien mejor ella para tenerlo en su poder… así que me tranquilicé un poco con la idea de preguntarle por la joya una vez llegue a su casa.

Salí presuroso de la casa, llevaba mis maletas alistadas y tomé un taxi hasta la residencia de Eleanor Baker, una vez allí me quedé en la puerta de acceso un buen rato, tomando valor para presentarme ante ella y decirle lo que me motivaba estar con todas mis cosas en la puerta. Toqué el timbre de la mansión, salió a recibirme Margaret nuevamente, como la primera vez que fui a buscar a mi madre cuando tenía 15 años (que graciosa coincidencia).

_-¡Señorito Terry!, al fin regresó – me dijo Margaret, mirándome de la cabeza a los pies, cual si hubiese visto una aparición, luego posando su vista en las maletas que me acompañaban – usted ha regresado, que alegría._

_-Sí Margaret, ¿quisiera saber si mi madre está en casa? – pregunté un poco dubitativo._

_-Si señorito, acaba de llegar ayer por la noche – lo dijo e inmediatamente cambió el tema de conversación – se le ve muy delgado, pero que hace afuera, pase por favor, en seguida voy a llamar a la señora, le va a alegrar verlo de vuelta._

_-Está bien – levanté mis maletas y las ingresé a la mansión, las coloqué a un lado del recibidor y me senté en el buró que daba frente a la ventana, me sentía realmente en paz, solo esperaba que no me rechazaran como una vez lo hicieron._

_-¿Terry?, ¿eres tú?, ¡hijo!, ¡mi vida! – fueron las palabras de mi madre que bajaba corriendo por las escaleras con los brazos abiertos y ojos llorosos, ante esta visión me levanté ya avancé presuroso a su encuentro._

_-Madre, regresé, vine a pedirte asilo por un tiempo… no quiero estar solo – lo dije con un poco de vergüenza y temor, no me gustaba pedir favores._

_-Terry, esta es tu casa, cuando quieras puedes venir, no es necesario que pidas permiso, pero si necesitas escuchar una respuesta – me dijo guiñándome un ojo mientras se secaba las lágrimas – estoy encantadísima que te quedes conmigo._

_-Gracias mamá – fue lo único que dije mientras bajaba la mirada - ¿no me vas a preguntar dónde estuve todo este tiempo?_

_-No es necesario hijo, si tu quisieras decírmelo yo te escucharé atentamente, pero no quiero que te aflijas por cosas que te atormenten – lo dijo como sabiendo de antemano lo que iba a decir, como si ella hubiese estado siguiéndome los pasos todo ese tiempo que estuve perdido – estoy feliz porque te tengo a mi lado, porque regresaste y sé que estás empezando a superar…_

_-No mamá – la interrumpí – estoy dispuesto a rehacer mi vida y responsabilizarme por Susana, pero no quiero olvidar a Candy, ella seguirá siendo siempre mi razón y motivo para luchar en esta vida._

_-Hijo… - mi madre esta vez me miró con profunda tristeza – yo sé lo que se siente estar así y no quisiera que sigas sufriendo y si yo pudiera hacer algo, aunque sea lo más mínimo para contribuir a tu felicidad sin necesidad que te sientas invadido en tu privacidad, yo estaré mil veces dispuesta a ayudarte._

_-Gracias, realmente me siento confortado con tus palabras._

_-Terry, dime, ¿Qué piensas hacer de ahora en adelante?_

_-Bueno, tenía pensado ir a buscar a Robert, para ver si tengo alguna oportunidad de poder reivindicarme con él, sé que he sido un ingrato al desaparecerme para la gira y le debo una disculpa. Posteriormente iré a conversar con Susana – dije lo último con voz de molestia._

_-¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto? – cuando regrese te lo contaré todo con lujo de detalles._

_-Terrence (nuevamente la voz de reproche), no quisiera que cometas un error con tu vida – me lo dijo preocupada – hijo, si ya sabes lo difícil que es vivir sin la persona amada, no sabes el infierno que es vivirla junto con la persona equivocada._

_-Lo sé madre, confía en mí._

_-Bueno hijo, ya no te agobio con más palabras, si ya tienes decidido que hacer igual yo te apoyaré aunque si es atarte a una persona sin amor, estaré siempre a tu lado. Por otro lado, ¿ya almorzaste? – Lo dijo con una sonrisilla._

_-No todavía – dije con cara de angustia, realmente me moría de hambre._

_-Entonces no se hable más, que madre para más desconsiderada, siéntate en la mesa que en este momento pido que sirvan el almuerzo._

_-Gracias madre, otra cosa, quisiera saber si por casualidad has visto la sortija._

_-Sí, la tomé el día que fui a buscarte a tu apartamento, como todo estaba alborotado pensé que terminaría extraviándose, espero no te moleste esa intromisión en tus cosas – lo dijo con un tono de temor, ya sabía cómo eran mis reacciones cuando tomaban mis cosas sin permiso._

_-No te preocupes madre, es más debería agradecerte que lo hayas guardado, porque a estas alturas irremediablemente ya estaría extraviado, sólo quería saber si me lo podrías devolver… - no sabía tomaría mi petición en especial cuando vi la expresión de consternación en su rostro._

_-No hay problema, está en mi caja fuerte lo he colocado dentro de una bolsa de terciopelo color durazno, cuando gustes podrás sacarlo de allí tú conoces la combinación – lo dijo amablemente, pero no me hizo ninguna pregunta adicional porque sabía que en otro momento le explicaría. _

Luego del almuerzo con mi madre, arreglé mis cosas en la habitación contigua a la suya, ella insistió en que así fuera porque quería sentirme lo más cerca posible. Posteriormente, salí presuroso hacia el teatro a buscar a Robert. Una vez en mi primer destino, ingresé lentamente al teatro, con temor y vergüenza, me sentía culpable con Robert quien me había dado la mejor de las oportunidades cuando yo era un perfecto desconocido, toqué la puerta de su despacho y escuché un seco "adelante", giré el pomo de la puerta logrando abrirla parcialmente y pude verlo parado contra la ventana dándome la espalda, entonces ingresé.

_-¿Cómo has estado Terrence? – lo dijo mientras seguía de espalda a mí – no te sorprendas, te vi ingresando al teatro desde aquí._

_-Bueno, eso al menos me quita la idea que eres adivino – dije eso con todo despreocupado para no sentir el nerviosismo que me invadía._

_-Terrence, ¿cómo te ha ido todo este tiempo? – mientras realizaba esa pregunta, volteaba a mirarme y su rostro duro cambió a uno de aflicción que inmediatamente cambió a uno de seriedad, sino fuera tan buen actor quizá no hubiera disimulado tan bien la lástima que sintió a verme tan abatido, tan delgado, tan miserable._

_-No tan bien como de costumbre – trataba de sonar despreocupado._

_-No lo creo, para desaparecerte de la noche a la mañana sin decir absolutamente nada, me imaginé que te escapabas con tu afamada noviecita de Londres – lo dijo con tono severo, pero nuevamente se contuvo porque vio la expresión de mi rostro que denotó una enorme tristeza y desesperanza._

_-Lo siento Terry – ya no pudo contener su aflicción, al final ese hombre era como un padre para mí y yo un hijo para él – no debí expresarme de ese modo, al parecer las cosas realmente no te han ido bien._

_-Robert, vine a pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento, comprenderé si no me las otorgas puesto que sé realmente que no las merezco. Lamento realmente el haberte fallado y quisiera recuperar tu amista de alguna manera._

_-Terry, dime que fue lo que sucedió para que tomaras la decisión de abandonar todo, conociéndote sé que no dejarías el teatro por nada del mundo, debe haber ocurrido algo grave._

_-Robert, considerando el gran amigo que eres y que te siento como un padre, te diré lo que ha ocurrido, pero por favor, no te pido comprensión porque fue mi inmadurez la que me hizo actuar de esa manera – y fue así que le conté todo acerca de Candy desde que la conocí en el barco, de las clases en Londres (cosa que ya se habría enterado por Susana), de nuestra primera separación, del breve encuentro en Chicago, de las misivas que sosteníamos con la esperanza de un reencuentro, de la compra del pasaje de ida y no de retorno, del anillo de compromiso que le compre y no pude entregar, del accidente de Susana y mis temores que Candy se enterar, del encuentro de Candy y Susana en el hospital y finalmente, de nuestra separación por el cumplimiento al deber._

_-Me parece una tragedia griega – dijo Robert con voz calmada – Terry, si realmente me consideras tu amigo, por qué no recurriste a mí, a un consejo, te callaste todo durante el mes de presentaciones aguantando tu dolor y desesperanza, lo que al final resultó en tu gran escape a una realidad que no se iba alejar de ti, por algo soy más viejo que tú y la experiencia sólo la forjan los años._

_-Lo siento Robert, me dejé llevar por ímpetu, ya me conoces…_

_-Terry, en mi opinión creo que ustedes dos actuaron de forma inmadura, no sé cuál más que el otro, pero en verdad no veo el motivo de su separación. Susana decidió salvarte la vida sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos, pero por ello tú no debes de sacrificar esa vida. _

_-Lo sé Robert, créeme y me he tenido que dar cuenta de la forma más dura._

_-Eso es parte de la inexperiencia, eres muy joven aún... ten la certeza que de aquí a unos diez años o quizá menos, pensarás igual que yo. No vale la pena sacrificarte por honor ni por culpabilidad, eso te haría miserable y más infelices a los terceros involucrados._

_-Tienes mucha razón y gracias por el consejo._

_-Bueno, creo que es lo único que puedo decirte y espero que lo tomes como un consejo, ya sabes "NO TE SACRIFIQUES" y te espero mañana a las 8:00 a.m. para la audición de Otelo, hasta ahora no encuentro alguien que pueda suplir tu lugar – lo dijo con una sonrisa de complicidad._

_-Pero… Robert – realmente me sorprendió la forma en como cambió su expresión, hasta me estaba dando una nueva oportunidad y para un protagónico, realmente no me cabía en la cabeza las decisiones que tomaba mi amigo._

_-No digas nada Terry, sino simplemente me olvidaré que te conozco y tendrás que buscar audición en otra compañía – esta vez tenía una sonrisa burlona._

_-Gracias Robert, en verdad vine aquí a disculparme por mi actitud y pedirte una oportunidad para empezar desde lo más bajo pero me has sorprendido con esta proposición, es mucho más de lo que yo realmente merezco – se me quebró la voz._

_-Hijo, no soy yo quien debe juzgarte, sé lo que has vivido y tu vida personal no debería interferir en tu trabajo, pero si has hecho el mejor "Romeo" de nuestros tiempos aún en un estado emocional tan negativo, demuestras por demás que tienes madera de buen actor y para mí eso es de mucho valor – me guiñó un ojo._

_-Está bien, vendré a las 8:00 a.m. pero no te garantizo el desayuno – le guiñé también el ojo y torcí la sonrisa._

_-Justo la hora era para garantizarme eso - dijo Robert- jajajaja._

_-Entonces no se diga más, jajajaja – empecé a reír como desde hacía mucho no hacía._

Luego de la reunión con Robert, me dirigí a la casa de Susana, para ello realmente necesitaba muchísimo valor por lo que iba a conversar con ella.

Una vez frente a la casa de Susana respiré hondo y toqué el timbre, demoraron un poco en responder, hasta que me abrió la puerta la peor de mis pesadillas, la afamada señora Marlow.

_-¡Terrence Grantchester!, por fin se digna usted a aparecerse por esta casa – dijo la Sra. Marlow con su habitual tono de reproche._

_-Buena tardes Sra. Marlow, igualmente, me es grato volvérmela a encontrar – respondí inmediatamente demostrando que al menos yo tenía educación al saludar y el desagrado que su presencia me daba._

_-Buenas – dijo de mal grado – pienso que viene a formalizar su situación con respecto a Susana. _

_-Señora, tendría usted la amabilidad de invitarme a pasar, sí vine a conversar con Susana, pero el tema de la conversación la trataré exclusivamente con ella – fui los suficientemente tajante._

_-Está bien, pase, pero le advierto que no permitiré que lastime a mi hija – me dijo con tono amenazador._

_-No se preocupe señora, no tengo pensado hacer eso._

_-Entonces, la traeré a la sala – inmediatamente salió del recibidor, sin siquiera invitarme a sentar._

_-¡Terry!, regresaste – era la voz de Susana, siempre dulce y emocionada por mi presencia, abrió sus brazos con gesto de querer ser abrazada mientras su madre la traía en la silla de ruedas._

_-Susana, por favor compórtate – le dijo su madre y ella inmediatamente guardó la compostura – bueno, yo los dejaré conversar un momento a solas, dejaré la puerta abierta debido a que no es dable que una señorita esté a solas con un caballero mientras este no sea su ESPOSO – recalcando la palabra "esposo", mientras que Susana se sonrojaba ante dicha expresión._

_-Susana, vine a conversar contigo referente a tu situación – lo dije mientras me sentaba y tomando en forma refleja sus manos con la finalidad de darle apoyo, pero al sentir un ligero estremecimiento en su cuerpo y un leve sonrojo igual a los que tenía Candy cuando le enseñaba a tocar el piano, las solté inmediatamente – Disculpa, no debí le dije._

_-No te preocupes Terry…_

_-Susana, quiero decirte que me siento responsable por tu salud y bienestar, que cuentes con una excelente atención médica y recuperación…_

_-Gracias Terry_

_-Por favor, permíteme terminar – tenía que decirlo – Susana, sé lo que sientes por mí pero no entiendo cómo has llegado a sentir aquello sin conocer realmente quién soy yo y quisiera expresarte el más sincero agradecimiento por haberme salvado la vida, eso no cualquiera lo hace, me has dado una nueva oportunidad para seguir respirando y continuar en este mundo._

_-No te preocupes por ello… - calló cuando le hice ademán con mi mano para que yo pueda continuar._

_-Susana, vine a decirte que te acompañaré y apoyaré de por vida, cumpliré con la responsabilidad de velar por ti para que nunca te falte absolutamente nada – en eso vi los ojos llorosos de Susana – Por favor Susana no llores, te estoy ofreciendo mi compañía toda la vida…_

_-¡No puede ser Terry!, ¡tú sabes lo que hice por ti!, ¡tú tienes que casarte conmigo! – lo dijo precipitadamente y en su mirada había frialdad, hasta podría decir, rencor – por tu culpa estoy así…_

_-Disculpa Susana, pero yo en ningún momento te pedí que me salvaras, no sabes lo miserable que me sentí al saber lo que te había ocurrido por ello, no sabes cómo me siento ahora, no es fácil tener que cargar con una culpa que no es mía, entiéndelo por favor. Te estoy ofreciendo mi compañía de por vida, pero no te puedo ofrecer matrimonio porque tengo la firme convicción que un matrimonio debe llevarse por amor, no por obligación, sino la vida sería un tormento constante – trataba de decir eso con la mayor delicadeza posible con la finalidad que Susana no se sienta lastimada, pero de repente ella cambió de actitud, calmó su mirada y me miró con ojos de resignación._

_-Lo lamento Terry, tienes razón en el corazón uno no puede mandar y te lo digo porque mi mente está luchando para acallar lo que mi pecho siente, pero es imposible. Cuando te marchaste, sólo te dije que te cuidaras porque pensé que necesitabas un tiempo para ordenar tus ideas y terminaras por darte cuenta que yo sería una buena mujer para ti y terminarías aceptando que me querías, pero cuando te vi hoy y me soltaste las manos de una forma tan abrupta me percaté que realmente no habías cambiado en nada, que aún la sigues amando y lo que me estás diciendo me lo confirma – agachó sus ojos azules para mirar el piso, tratando de evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos._

_-Susana, realmente lo siento, no sabes cómo me pesa no poder corresponderte._

_-Quizá algún día…- dijo Susana con tono esperanzador_

_-Podríamos ser amigos – lo dije en forma presurosa para evitar que ella tejiera falsas esperanzas en torno a ambos._

_-Sí, pero la prensa, ¿qué dirá de tu cercanía para conmigo?_

_-Si te preocupa lo que diga la prensa, podrías decir que somos novios, ellos no tienen por qué saber lo que hemos conversado y por una parte tienes razón, no es conveniente que una señorita esté recibiendo atenciones de un caballero si es que no hay una relación de por medio, sólo quiero que quede bien en claro entre tú y yo que estoy cumpliendo con mi responsabilidad, no quisiera que te lastimases más._

_-Está bien Terry – dijo esto último muy poco convencida._

Saliendo de la casa de Susana me dirigí al Central Park, quería estar solo y reflexionar todo lo acontecido en el día y que mejor compañía que mi armónica, en eso recuerdo que pasó un niño vendiendo periódicos que comunicaba la presentación en sociedad del patriarca dela familia Andrew y del anuncio del compromiso de su heredera Candice White Andrew y Neil Leagan. Eso sí que era el broche de oro para cerrar el día.

…_.._

_**Klaudya: **__Tenía que darle el toque de sufrimiento al fic, debido a que ni en el anime ni en el manga se habla del dolor de Terry luego de la separación._

_**Lizzig: **__Ahora se viene un mejor tiempo para Terry porque tocar fondo, lo hizo ver como sería su vida si es que comete el error de casarse con Susana._

_Muchas gracias por su apoyo_


	9. Vivencias

**Vivencias**

Llegamos a la estación intermedia, que bien me hace estirar un poco las piernas y despejar mi mente con la presencia de tantas personas, familias completas, una madre con sus dos pequeños, un joven de unos 18 años aproximadamente (pensar que a esa edad yo tuve que afrontar pruebas tan duras y demostrarme a mí mismo cuanto había madurado), el mismo señor mayor con mirada triste, entre otros, bajaban presurosos por la puerta del vagón que me corresponde.

Bajo con premura y empiezo a buscar un buen lugar donde poder almorzar, la verdad es que no había cenado y mi desayuno apenas consistió en un refresco de café (debido a que se enfrió durante el viaje y me lo tuve que terminar frio). Recorriendo la vía rápidamente con la vista, me topé con un sencillo restaurant que estaba muy limpio y tenía dispuestas mesas redondas con manteles a cuadros blanquirrojos, en sí tenía un aspecto campestre pero acogedor. Me senté al lado de la ventana que daba vista hacia el tren, con la finalidad de percatarme en el momento que éste partía dentro de una hora. Eran las 12:30 del día y partiría a eso de 1:30 p.m., si no se presentaban inconvenientes, a las 03:30 p.m. estaría en Londres en la estación de Paddintong. Me acaban de traer el plato conteniendo mi almuerzo, mientras me dispongo a comer, entre bocado a bocado, retornan mis recuerdos cuando empecé a leer el periódico en el Central Park.

_-Vaya – dije con tono de sorpresa – ¿tan rápido me olvidaste pecosa?,¡no puede ser que no haya significado nada para ti!, luego de toda esta penosa transición que tuve que vivir por tu adiós y ahora te encuentras comprometida… quizá ese era tu plan, desligarme de tu vida porque ya tenías a alguien en Chicago quien ocupaba tu corazón… quizá ¿Albert? – se me vinieron esas ideas, temores y rencores a mi mente una vez que tuve el periódico en mi mano antes de empezar a leerlo, todavía no hallaba el valor necesario para poder abrirlo y comenzar a leer aquellas líneas que sabía, asesinarían la última esperanza y fe que tenía de recuperar a mi pecosa… algún día. Entonces, tomando un viejo dicho "al mal paso darle prisa", abrí el periódico y empecé a buscar la noticia, hasta que la encontré._

_**Presentación del patriarca de la familia Andrew en Chicago y el compromiso de su heredera Candice White Andrew**_

_**El día de ayer se hizo la presentación en sociedad del Sr. William Albert Andrew, patriarca de la familia Andrew que es uno de los clanes escoceses más importantes en la ciudad de Chicago y New York por sus importantes empresas e inversiones en la economía nacional e internacional. La presentación se realizó junto con su hija Candice White Andrew, adoptada por el empresario y quien se ha convertido en la heredera más codiciada por su belleza y status.**_

_**La ceremonia tuvo realización en la mansión de Chicago perteneciente a la familia, pero lo que no teníamos esperado eran dos grandes sorpresas por parte del clan, siendo la primera, que el misterioso Sr. Andrew es un joven de aproximadamente 28 años de edad y, la segunda, que el mencionado compromiso que se celebraría entre su heredera y el Sr. Neil Leagan sólo eran "especulaciones sin ningún sustento y que si así fuese el no estaría apoyando una unión conyugal dentro de su vínculo familiar", según lo afirmó el propio Sr. William Andrew, refiriéndose al vínculo sostenido entre el Sr. Leagan y la Srta. Andrew que son primos. Asimismo, expresó que su familia en estos momentos se está reponiendo de una pérdida que les es demasiado pesarosa por el reciente y sensible fallecimiento del Sr. Alistear Cronwell y solicitó se eviten especulaciones como las mencionadas líneas arriba, en respeto a su dolor.**_

_**Publicamos junto al presente artículo la fotografía familiar según orden de presentación: Sra. Elroy Andrew, Sr. Archibald Cronwell, Candice White Andrew y William Albert Andrew.**_

_-Entonces… - todo fue una farsa – discúlpame pecosa, pensé que me habías olvidado y en verdad que sería un error garrafal si te llegases a casar con ese canalla de Neil Leagan luego que te hizo una vida tan miserable durante tu niñez bajo la tutela de su familia y tu adolescencia en el Colegio San Pablo, nunca me olvidaré que de no ser por la arpía de su hermana, quizás tú y yo estaríamos en este momento juntos y pensar que si sólo hubiese sido más grande, si hubiese sido un adulto en esos años te hubiera llevado conmigo, estarías ahora a mi lado sin nada que nos haya separado amor mío. Pero por otro lado, no puedo creer que Albert sea tu afamado tío abuelo William, que gracioso, y pensar que nos hemos batido en peleas callejeras en la ciudad de Londres y claro, Candy estás preciosa en esa fotografía, cada día vas cambiando tu aspecto de niña a mujer – me relajé un poco luego de esa lectura (por no decir que se me volvió el alma al cuerpo) y empecé a tocar mi armónica con esa melodía que tan bien recordaba y me transportaba a tiempos ya pasados._

Luego regresé a la casa de mi madre a contarle todo lo sucedido en el día, desde mi entrevista con Robert hasta lo conversado con Susana, cuando terminé mi madre no cabía de la felicidad y el alivio de saber que no había renunciado a mi libertad en cumplimiento del deber. Aprovechando el momento, me puso al corriente de los gastos de Susana durante mi ausencia y de las programaciones con los terapeutas y médicos encargados en su recuperación para que yo pueda asumir la responsabilidad.

A la mañana siguiente recurrí a la hora pactada al teatro para la audición del personaje de Otelo, obtuve el papel inmediatamente, no sin antes recibir uno que otro reproche por algunos errores que eran blanco de burlas de Robert… de alguna manera se las tenía que desquitar conmigo.

Mi vida cumplía ciertos horarios de ensayo desde las 08:00 a.m. hasta las 02:00 p.m. a un poco más tarde si salía algo mal, eso era de lunes a viernes. Mientras tanto, estaríamos realizando presentaciones de Romeo y Julieta los días Sábado en horario nocturno (el estelar), debido a que luego de mi retorno el público solicitó que se repitiera la obra dándome más ánimos a recuperar mi antiguo ritmo de vida. Luego de los ensayos almorzaba con mi madre en su casa y en las tardes iba a visitar a Susana durante una hora para saber su estado de salud, sus progresos y lo que necesitaba para su bienestar. Así pasaron dos años.

Las navidades durante esos dos años fueron muy tristes porque coincidían muy cercanamente a la fecha en que Candy y yo nos dijimos adiós; la nostalgia que sentía era por la simple idea que a esas alturas quizá ya tendría un pequeño hijo de no más de un año… y ni hablar del año nuevo, se me volcaban los recuerdos del barco y de la primera vez que la vi, donde supe que realmente ella cambiaría mi vida. Evitaba por todos los medios ver a Susana en esas fechas, sólo la visitaba de forma protocolar a la víspera de las celebraciones junto con mi madre para desearle a ella y su madre que tengan buenas festividades, claro que la Sra. Marlow insistía que nos quedásemos para pasarla en "familia" pero gracias a Dios, Susana aprendió a respetar mi silencio y conocer las expresiones de mal humor que se me presentaban en esos días.

Durante todo ese tiempo siempre leía las secciones de sociales para saber de Candy, en muy pocas ocasiones y solo en aquellos eventos que organizaba su familia se mencionaba de su asistencia y se mostraban fotografías de ella acompañada de su familia (al menos podría verla crecer en fotografías). Poco a poco, se me fueron despertando las ansias de saber más de ella, no solo lo que escuetamente los periódicos comunicaban, sino de su vida privada, de las cosas que hacía, de sus pensamientos y si es posible de sus sueños. Tenía dudas de escribir a Albert ahora que sabía que era el "tío abuelo William" y a mi parecer solo había una relación fraternal entre ellos (para alivio mío), cuando estaba dispuesto a hacerlo me saltaba la duda si él me respondería o me contaba algo que realmente no quisiera enterarme, hasta que un día me atreví a hacerlo.

"_Estimado Albert:_

_Hace mucho tiempo que no nos comunicamos, me alegra saber que hayas recuperado tu memoria gracias a los cuidados de Candy y realmente me sorprendió la noticia que eras tú el famoso "tío abuelo William" que tanto misterio ha dado… al menos he tenido el honor de haber compartido contigo algunas rencillas callejeras (sin ánimo de ofender)._

_Estoy haciendo presentaciones por Otelo y planeamos para el próximo año hacer el estelar de Hamlet, espero que puedas pasar unos días en New York para conversar y ponernos al corriente, en cuanto a mi vida privada no hay novedad, mi madre me ha reconocido públicamente y he asumido el rol de protector de Susana, te comento que tengo pensado el cambiar mi nombre artístico una vez cuente con la mayoría de edad para lo cual no falta mucho, será Terry Graham ¿Qué te parece?_

_Espero que todo te esté yendo bien en tu nueva posición de patriarca y del cuidado de toda tu familia._

_Saludos,_

_Terrence Graham Grantchester"_

Le escribí de una manera impersonal, no tenía el coraje de preguntar directamente por el estado de Candy y esperaba que él pudiera interpretar mi interés por esa mujer que tanto me quitaba el sueño y fue cuando un día regresando de la visita diaria de Susana, pude ver un sobre con mi nombre encima de la mesita de estar, la misma que tenía estampillas de la ciudad de Chicago… en eso se me paralizó el corazón, era carta de Albert, me estaba respondiendo y quizás tendría noticias de mi tarzán pecosa. Me senté presuroso en el diván, mientras recostaba mi espalda y levantaba las piernas para estar un poco cómodo en mi lectura, abrí el sobre con ansias.

"_Estimado Terrence:_

_Me ha sorprendido tu carta, me es grato saber de ti y en verdad me alegra que hayas retomado tu carrera artística. Claro que tengo pensado ir a verte uno de estos días para conversar y ponernos al corriente, creo que tenemos mucho porque charlar, será aproximadamente en dos a tres semanas debido a que tengo planeado realizar un viaje a Sudamérica el próximo mes y no sé cuánto tiempo me llevará estar por allá._

_En cuanto a tu vida personal, creo que ha sido muy buena decisión haber asumido el rol de protector con Susana, me hubiera entristecido saber que quizás te comprometerías a un matrimonio sin amor, no es lo tuyo, te conozco como un hombre luchador y rebelde que no se deja amilanar por nada ni por nadie… al menos sólo por una personita que ambos conocemos y tengo la firme convicción que te mueres por saber de ella, así que te adelantaré algo sin antes correr el riesgo que me gane una reprimenda y quizás un buen coscorrón por parte suya. Candy está muy bien, ella se ha propuesto estudiar medicina humana y le va excelentemente, es una de las alumnas más sobresalientes, sigue trabajando en la clínica del Dr. Martin y apoya en las ampliaciones del Hogar de Pony y quizá lo que más te interesa, ella está sola, no porque no hayan pretendientes y créeme han desfilado varios por esta oficina y otros más por la casa en Chicago… pero ella ha sido drástica, no quiere saber nada de amoríos y creo que pone de excusa sus estudios y labores extracurriculares, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que es por una persona que se encuentra en New York y que tú y yo conocemos muy bien (si es que me entiendes)._

_Terrence, como amigo que te considero, sé que tienes muchas responsabilidades con Susana, pero veo que ya estás madurando y empezando a pensar como un hombre mayor y espero que Candy algún día también llegue a madurar y a eso me ciño para decirte que espero a futuro que la situación entre ambos sea superable._

_Estas y muchas cosas más espero conversar contigo dentro de poco, te enviaré un telegrama las fechas que estaré viajando a tu ciudad para coordinar nuestra reunión._

_Tu amigo,_

_W.A. Andrew"_

No sé cuántas veces leí y releí las líneas escritas en dicha carta, en especial la frase "ella está sola", cuanto alivio y anhelo me daban esas palabras, cerré los ojos y empecé a recordar su sonrisa, sus ojos, su cuerpo cuando se estaba vistiendo en los jardines del colegio… tantas cosas que vivimos juntos en Escocia en donde le entregué mi amor sin habérselo declarado… si tan solo pudiera haber hecho las cosas de forma un poco distintas, sólo un poco… como no haber caído en la trampa de Elisa, quizás… quizás… pero lamentablemente el tiempo de los "hubiera" es un tiempo muerto, un tiempo sin valor porque no tiene poder de transformar las cosas luego de haber sucedido y mucho menos si estas son consecuencias de nuestros errores. Doblé la carta y la guardé en el cajón de la cómoda de mi dormitorio una vez que estuve allí, esa noche soñé con Candy.

Pasadas tres semanas exactas de la carta recibida por Albert, recibí un telegrama enviado por él donde me comunicaba que estaba llegando a New York esa misma tarde, así que me alisté para recibirlo en la estación y le comuniqué a Susana que no podría ir a visitarla, para lo cual mi madre me haría el favor de asistir en mi lugar.

Una vez en la estación, esperé 30 minutos a que llegue el tren y con él mi gran amigo Albert, estaba un poco ansioso porque sabía que él traería noticias de Candy y como se encontraba ella, en eso lo vi bajar del tren y me acerqué con la mano levantada para que pueda reconocerme debido a que la estación estaba atiborrada de gente, nos saludamos y me comunicó que al día siguiente como al mediodía partía su barco rumbo a Brasil, que quería llegar con más días de anticipación pero como tuvo que dejar todos sus negocios encauzados con un tal George y con Archie, se le hizo imposible adelantarse para pasar más tiempo en New York; así que lo transporté hasta el hotel donde se hospedaría a que dejara sus cosas y de allí partimos a un restaurant para comer algo y tomar unas bebidas.

-_Terry, que gusto poder volver a encontrarte luego de muchísimo tiempo, cuántos años ya han pasado desde que nos vimos la última vez en Londres, si no me equivoco han de ser casi 4 años – dijo eso tomándose la barbilla tratando de hacer memoria._

_-Bueno, para ser exactos menos de cuatro años, cuando te fuiste yo todavía estaba en el colegio y era principios de otoño de 1913, ahora estamos en primavera de1917, sacando bien la cuenta sería 3 años y 10 meses aproximadamente, aunque te podría decir que estabas por acertar._

_-Me alegra ver que has madurado, además que has cambiado tu apariencia digamos que tienes pinta de "señor" – me observó fijamente y añadió – has crecido, ya me alcanzas, tienes más barba y ya no estás tan flacucho como en Inglaterra – dijo esto con tono de burla._

_-Quien habla de "señores" en esta mesa, déjame recordarte que estoy estrenando mis 20 años y pronto llegaré a la mayoría de edad, jajaja, y dime tú que planes de viajar son esos, que te vas hasta el sur dejando los negocios a manos de tus amigos y familiares, que pensará de ello… la matriarca de tu familia – quería decir "Candy", pero me contuve por temor a evidenciar mi preocupación._

_-La matriarca de mi familia ya está acostumbrada a esos desplantes míos, digamos que no puede esperar menos de mí… ya sabes, soy un rebelde empedernido y seguiré siendo así hasta que las canas cubran toda mi cabeza, jajaja – rió de buena gana._

_-jajajaja , verdad Albert que no has cambiado en nada, nunca podría haberme imaginado que tú eras el tan popular "tío abuelo", al menos yo te imaginaba con calva, barba larguísima y un mapa en tu cara por tantas arrugas, jajajaja – en verdad pensaba eso._

_-Joven, por favor más respeto con sus mayores – me dijo Albert mientras no dejaba de reírse hasta las lágrimas de imaginarse con la cara toda arrugada – jajaja_

_-Es verdad – dije – pero por qué tanto misterio alrededor tuyo, no entiendo porque siendo más fácil decir quién eras realmente tuvieron que crear una mentira – pregunté con un tono un poco más serio._

_-Fueron estrategias de mi familia por ser un heredero muy joven, digamos que mi familia quedaba vulnerable al saberse públicamente que la cabeza de la familia todavía era un niño pequeño… y bueno dime Terry cambiando de tema, cómo te va con Susana – lo dijo de forma muy directa._

_-Con Susana las cosas van bien, digamos que ella ha aceptado la situación que le he propuesto, claro que algunas veces me insinúa el afecto que me tiene, pero en verdad me hace sentir apenado, ella es una muchacha simpática y el tiempo que llevo conociéndola me he dado cuenta que es una gran persona, la que es insoportable es su madre, creo que es así por todo lo que vive su hija._

_-Vaya que situación la tuya…_

_-Un poco, me he acostumbrado a seguir "mis horarios" y las responsabilidades con Susana, ya sabes que el teatro es mi pasión y todo me está yendo bien y actualmente ya estoy haciendo los ensayos para la presentación de Hamlet._

_-Debes tener poco tiempo para tu vida personal con tanta dedicación a tu trabajo…_

_-No creas, como las temporadas son cortas, digamos que las más largas son de 4 meses incluyendo las giras de un mes, tengo por así decirlo un mes de vacaciones entre temporada y temporada, lo que aprovecho en pasar tiempo con mi madre y llevar a Susana a las editoriales, ¿sabes que ella está incursionando en la escritura de obras teatrales sencillas?_

_-Vaya al parecer Susana está que capta mucho tu atención… - esto me lo dijo con tono de preocupación_

_-No creas Albert, en verdad la convivencia con ella aunque sea por poco tiempo, nos ha hecho ser amigos, lamentablemente su salud no ha progresado al mismo ritmo que su carrera de escritora… ella ha perdido casi toda la fuerza en sus piernas y la temporada de invierno pasada estuvo muy delicada de salud, anda todo el día en silla de ruedas y algunas veces no puede ni salir de la cama, en verdad me entristece su situación._

_-Que lamentable lo que me dices Terry, no creí que estaba tan mal y disculpa si insinué algo indebido para con la señorita…_

_-No te preocupes amigo, creo que la forma de expresarme dio pie a una mala interpretación a mi relación con ella – en eso lo miré directamente a los ojos, ya no podría soportar más esa angustia y la evasiva por preguntar por la pecosa – Albert… ¿cómo está ella?_

_-Al fin te dignaste a preguntar – me guiñó el ojo mientras me sonreía de forma sarcástica – te cuento que Candy ya es toda una mujer, lamento decirte que sus pecas se han atenuado y sus modales han mejorado muchísimo, pero todavía trepa árboles, se enfada muy rápido y se para tropezando con todo._

_-Jajajaja , bueno creo que esas cosas son difíciles de cambiar, digamos que es como su sello personal…._

_-Terry….,- hizo una pausa, tomo aire y me miró con tono serio y preocupado – ella te extraña – seguía mirándome fijamente como queriendo retarme y a la vez leer en mis ojos si yo sentía lo mismo – no me lo ha dicho pero lo sé, lo he leído en su mirada y en el tono de su voz._

_-Yo también – le dije mirándolo fijamente hasta que empecé a sentir que las lágrimas empezarían a aparecer y bajé la mirada._

_-No entiendo cómo fue su separación en realidad, pero tengo la certeza que ambos se equivocaron._

_-Fue producto de nuestra inmadurez e inexperiencia._

_-Eso si lo creo y dime que piensas hacer al respecto._

_-La verdad he pensado en ir a buscarla, pero no creo que sea lo mejor por el momento, ¿cómo me presentaría ante ella así sin más? Y mucho menos sabiendo que Susana aún está delicada… ella simplemente me rechazaría._

_-¿Por qué piensas eso?_

_-Albert, quien tomó la decisión de separarnos fue ella, no yo. Ella me dejó aquí con la responsabilidad de socorrer a Susana y no le importó el infierno que yo debería sobrevivir sin su apoyo y presencia, fue muy injusta._

_-Terry, veo que estás dolido por ello, pero creo que tú también fuiste injusto con ella, no le hiciste partícipe del accidente de Susana y tuvo que enterarse por cuenta propia, ¿te imaginas lo que ella pasó? Terry, yo la vi partir ilusionada del departamento que compartíamos en Chicago, ella no paraba de hablar de ti y del encuentro que tendrían, irradiaba una felicidad nunca antes vista y que jamás volvería a verse después… Recuerdo el día que regresó a Chicago luego de su encuentro, era otra, estaba apagada, en un estado deplorable, completamente destrozada y recuperándose de una neumonía por la exposición al frio de esa noche._

_-¡Eso no lo sabía! – me alarmó lo que me estaba contando Albert, no podría ser que mi pecosa haya sufrido tanto luego de nuestra separación y que sus sueños se habían roto al igual que los míos, cómo pude ser tan egoísta y hasta odiarla por haberme dejado con Susana – Albert en serio, si lo hubiese sabido habría hecho cualquier cosa para poder compensar todo el mal que le hice._

_-Terry tú no le hiciste mal, ambos se hicieron daño al separarse por terceros y circunstancias ajenas a ambos, debieron de comprender que una pareja solo debe separarse cuando ya no hay amor entre ellos y digo "amor" a todas las acciones que conlleva esa palabra no solo al sentimiento, ¿me entiendes no?_

_-Si te entiendo, Albert dime cómo puedo hacer…_

_-No te lo puedo decir, sólo tú lo sabes amigo, yo simplemente te puedo decir que aún sigues presente en su corazón y si me preguntas como lo sé… es muy simple… sus ojos ya no brillan con su sonrisa, ya no corre con alegría y se ha sumergido en sus estudios para evitar cualquier contacto con los demás, ¿sabes?, hasta ha tomado clases de etiqueta y piano para complacer a la tía abuela… ella siempre dice que el piano es el instrumento que más le estremece el alma y la hace muy feliz._

_-Candy… - dije en un hilo de voz mientras recordaba las clases de piano que yo le impartía – Albert, aún la amo, créeme por favor. Si supiera la forma, si pudiera… pero veo que la vida se afana en separarnos, solo espero que algún día que no sea muy lejano pudiéramos recuperar todo este tiempo._

_-Lo sé, se te nota en la forma de preguntar por ella y la cara de bobo que pones cuando te cuento de su vida – lo dijo con tono de burla._

_-Albert Andrew, si no fueras mi amigo, en este momento te retaría en duelo por la ofensa hecha._

_-Por favor Terrence, sabes muy bien que saldría vencedor…_

_-Eso es muy cierto – dije mientras empezaba reírme a carcajadas._

Esa conversación me alentó para seguir pensando en la pecosa y soñar cada día en mi felicidad, Albert partió al día siguiente, fui a despedirlo del puerto, luego no lo vi hasta después de mucho tiempo.

…

_Ladhygabhi-rose:_ Si realmente Terry la pasó fatal, es difícil perder a alguien que amas y que sabes que ocupa todo tu pensamiento, a mí me dolió mucho la separación de ellos… pero sólo vi la parte de Candy y nunca la de Terry, por ello quise crear alguito que demuestre su faceta de hombre dolido y que todavía sigue amando a pesar de las circunstancias.

_Klaudya: _Te soy sincera, odio a Susana pero no más que a Elisa Leagan, digamos que Susana es una obsesiva y caprichosa que creó una imagen ideal de Terry sin conocerlo realmente, ella solo siente un "amor platónico", nada real y poco a poco se va dando cuenta de ello y que lo de Terry con Candy es real.

_Milimacdiel:_ Gracias por tus comentarios. Lo de Terry si se queda o no con la pecosa lo iremos viendo en los siguientes capítulos, lo que me gustaría (y es difícil lograr) es afianzar a un Terry maduro que cuenta con 31 años (casi la edad que yo tengo) y créeme, que ya se siente un poco el peso de la experiencia jajaja.

_GemaGrandchester:_ Yo también lo adoro… porque tiene todo lo que nosotras queremos un amor único y fiel para una, es guapísimo, encantador, tiene excelente sentido del humor y rebelde…

_Lizzig: _Quería que se sintiera un poco el pesar de Terry luego de la pérdida, es muy triste lo que tuvo que pasar pero eso servirá para afianzar sus sentimientos…

Muchas gracias por su apoyo y comentarios, espero que este capítulo también sea de su agrado


	10. Adultez

**Adultez**

¡Muy buen recuerdo!, nunca podré olvidar esa charla sostenida con Albert, era muy alentador saber toda esa información que él me decía… Candy simplemente no me olvidaba.

Terminé de comer, bebí un vaso con jugo y luego pagué a la mesera el servicio prestado, me dirigí hacia el tren que ya estaba a punto de salir, solo restaban 5 minutos y con ello, la alegría de saber que pronto estaría cercano a mi destino. Antes de subir pasé por una tienda y compré algunos chocolates y dulces, para pasar un rato en mi cabina y los otros para cuando esté en casa.

Al ingresar a mi compartimento lo primero que hice fue recostarme encima de la litera, realmente estaba agotado de estar sentado y si trataba de caminar en un tren en movimiento y con el estómago lleno la cosa no iba a resultar bien; me acomodé en ella, subí las piernas y las crucé, coloqué mi cabeza encima de mis brazos cruzados y cerré los ojos, no con el afán de dormir sino de seguir pensando en uno de los pasajes más conmovedores de mi vida.

Luego de la charla sostenida con Albert tomé la decisión de volver a independizarme, ya me encontraba en mejor estado anímico y como estaba a punto de cumplir la mayoría de edad y siempre tuve la costumbre de vivir solo, le comuniqué a mi madre que era tiempo de regresar a mi antiguo apartamento; claro que al principio ella trató de convencerme en quedarme, para lo que yo fui franco y directo, le dije que no podía vivir toda mi vida bajo la sombra de ella como si fuera un niño, al final lo comprendió pero logró en el ínterin que compre un departamento a menos de 5 minutos de su casa… así fue la única manera de convencerla. Así que a partir de mi mudanza a mi nuevo departamento de soltero, me levantaba a asearme, luego a preparar el desayuno, partía al teatro, peleaba con Karen o algunas veces solo conversábamos, almorzaba con mi madre, visitaba a Susana y regresaba a mi departamento a cenar solo y a dormir, la rutina de casi todos los días de mi vida en New York.

Un día de ellos amaneció con un tono diferente, en realidad para mí era un día como cualquier otro, nunca me ha interesado la fecha de mi onomástico, es más, prefería evitarlo porque de algún modo siempre pensé que solo nací para sufrir… así que más me daba celebrarlo o no… claro que cuando estaba con mi madre tenía que disimular alegría y jolgorio, no podía decepcionarla a ella… pero ese día era crucial, era el día que se me declaraba la mayoría de edad y con ello la libertad de hacer lo que siempre quise hacer… cambiar mi nombre, ya no sería Terrence Grantchester, sería simplemente Terrence Graham.

Recuerdo como si fuera ayer lo vivido a mis 21 años recién estrenados, me levanté temprano, directamente a la ducha con agua bien caliente por el intenso frio que hacía en New York ese día… pensaba… si Candy recordaba esa fecha, me miré en el espejo y realmente vi a un hombre joven, ya no un chiquillo que estaba en el colegio, la expresión de mi rostro era más dura (producto del sufrimiento), una incipiente barba que estaba presentándose… por no haberme afeitado en dos días y el cabello corto (como siempre)…¿dónde se habría ido el Terry de Londres?...apenas recordé esa ciudad, se me vino a la mente una cosa que desde hace mucho quería hacer pero no me atrevía a hacerlo antes y sí, en ese momento justo había llegado la oportunidad y, esa oportunidad no era ni nada más ni nada menos que comunicarle al duque mi decisión de renunciar oficialmente a mi apellido y a la realeza inglesa.

Busqué encima del escritorio una hoja en blanco, pluma y tinta del cajón y me senté en la mesa buscando la forma más práctica de comunicarle mi decisión a ese señor que era mi padre… apenas recordé eso, mi pensamiento flaqueó, me di cuenta que mi padre obró mal al alejarme de mi madre y evitar demostrarme afecto durante toda mi niñez y adolescencia, pero de algún modo me dejó el camino libre para seguir con mi sueño y poder alcanzarlo… ¿qué motivaría al duque de Grantchester olvidar por un momento su orgullo y prepotencia y dejarme a mi libre albedrío?¿sería que quizás yo ya no le era importante?, o ¿quizás quiso dejarme para que yo sea feliz? No lo sabía, pero se me despertó la inquietud de querer saberlo, en eso comencé a escribir.

_Estimado Duque de Grantchester:_

_Cómo usted se habrá dado cuenta, le estoy escribiendo en una fecha en particular que quizá para usted sea un día más en su atiborrado calendario de obligaciones protocolares. Sin embargo, déjeme refrescarle un poco la memoria que al parecer a usted le ha empezado a fallar desde hace un poco más de cuatro años para que durante todo ese tiempo no se haya manifestado en lo absoluto hacia mi persona. El día de hoy es mi onomástico número 21 y con ello proclamo mi mayoría de edad e independencia absoluta de su persona… ¡No!, no crea que estoy esperando que me felicite o me envíe un cálido abrazo, una carta o algún obsequio por ello, sino que le quisiera comunicar en esta breve misiva que he decido llamarme a partir de hoy "Terrence Graham" y ya no pertenecer a la familia Grantchester, a la que renuncié un día que acudí a su presencia para solicitarle por primera vez en mi vida ayuda para otra persona, no por mí, dejando mi orgullo de lado y usted tajantemente me rechazó… sí, ese día dejé de ser por voluntad propia su hijo._

_Le agradezco el haberme criado durante todo ese tiempo, no crea que soy un ingrato y sepa que si pudiera se lo retribuiría económicamente, no podría decirle que con afecto puesto que eso de usted muy poco o casi nada he recibido. Créame que no lo juzgo por lo que pasó entre mi madre y usted porque a golpes de la experiencia en mi propio ser, sé lo que es renunciar al amor y por ello lo compadezco._

_En cuanto a la sucesión en la línea jerárquica para heredar el título nobiliario, no creo que a su familia le agrade tener un bastardo como representante de los Grantchester, puesto que mi madre me ha reconocido públicamente en Américo y no creo que el escándalo sea bien visto en su círculo aristocrático._

_Antes de despedirme, sólo quisiera realizarse una pequeña pregunta y no es porque realmente me interese saberlo, sino por mera curiosidad… ¿por qué no vino a obligarme a regresar con usted a Inglaterra, sabiendo que pude hacer y deshacer en cuanta empresa usted se empeñe en realizar?_

_Esperando el dar a bien responder mi inquietud, me despido._

_Atentamente,_

_Terrence Graham_

Terminé de escribir una carta que según yo, estaba perfecta, no había que borrar ni agregar palabras, prácticamente todo lo había dicho o al menos eso creía. Me alisté presuroso y salí a la oficina de correos para enviar la carta que había preparado con tanto arte, lamentablemente al llegar la oficina estaba cerrada debido a que la encargada se enfermó (y con ese frio quien no) y no abrirían hasta dentro de dos días, así que me dije… un par de días más que diferencia hace.

Luego de ello, me enrumbé a desayunar con mi madre la misma que me esperaba con una sonrisa y los brazos abiertos, deseándome un feliz cumpleaños y para empezar a celebrarlo había ordenado hacer un desayuno que parecía un banquete, los obsequios a un lado del cuarto comedor y como invitados de honor Robert, Karen, Susana y su madre… solo faltaba quien realmente me importaba… mi Candy.

_-Hijo, que bueno que hayas llegado, realmente has demorado y ya teníamos mucho apetito – dijo mi madre acercándose a mi oído para evitar que los demás escuchen._

_-Lo lamento madre, lo que sucede es que tuve que hacer algo en la mañana y de camino hice una pequeña escala – traté de excusarme, mi madre me miró con curiosidad pero no hizo ninguna pregunta adicional, prefirió seguir festejando._

_-¡Terry!, ¡qué tengas un feliz cumpleaños! – me dijo Susana abriendo sus brazos mientras su silla era empujada por su enfermera hacia mí con la finalidad que me abrace._

_-Gracias Susy, me alegra que hayas podido venir a saludarme a pesar del frio – en verdad me preocupaba que se exponga al frio, estaba cada día más delicada y ojerosa, su delgadez y transparencia de su piel develaba que su salud era endeble – Por favor, me agradaría mucho que te sientas como en casa._

_-Para nada Terry, me alegra compartir contigo esta fecha, ya que las anteriores has evitado celebrarlas, al menos esta debe ser especial ya que cumples tu mayoría de edad – dijo eso con los ojos iluminados y llenos de emoción._

_-Gracias Susy – en eso volteé la mirada hacia su madre, la misma que me miró con una sonrisa fingida porque sabíamos muy bien ambos, que solo nos tolerábamos por Susana – Sra. Marlow, es usted bienvenida en esta casa, por favor siéntase cómoda y disfrute con nosotros un agradable momento – le dije de la forma más galante posible, no podía incomodar a mi madre ni a mis invitados con actitudes inmaduras y groseras, a pesar de todo ya era un hombre y más aún, un caballero inglés._

_-Muy amable Terrence – me respondió y se sentó en una silla, no volvió a dirigirme la palabra en esa velada._

_-Grantchester, por favor aquí también hay otros invitados – me dijo Karen con tono de sarcasmo y mirando de reojo a Susana (ellas nunca se llevaban bien), a lo cual Robert se incomodó un poco y respondió – Favor Karen, compórtate, no estamos en el teatro…_

_-Favor Robert, estemos donde estemos, estamos rodeados por nuestros amigos y creo que Grantchester y su madre nos conoce demasiado para empezar con clases de etiqueta que tan mal me sientan – dijo esto con un puchero y un poco sonrosada – Que pases un feliz día Terry._

_-Gracias Karen y en verdad tienes razón, estemos donde estemos siempre seremos amigos y que mejor aquí en mi casa (enfaticé "mi casa"), podamos sentirnos en más confianza, ustedes saben que a mí siempre me ha incomodado todo lo referente a la etiqueta social a pesar que he tenido que llevarla desde muy pequeño._

_-Bueno, digamos que ese es el karma de ser un noble… - agregó Robert en tono de broma con un dejo de reprobación, él siempre era partidario de las buenas costumbres debido a que era de la guardia vieja._

_-Por favor Robert… queremos tener una velada tranquila, no recordar ciertas etapas de mi vida que no caben en estos momentos – le dije sonriendo, pero quería dejar en claro que no quería tocar el tema de mi vínculo con la nobleza inglesa que tanto me había esmerado en ocultar y especialmente cuando noté las miradas de consternación de Karen, Susana y la Sra. Marlow. _

_-Lo siento Terrence, si dije algo inapropiado – lo dijo incómodo Robert._

_-Para nada Robert, tú eres mi amigo y no me molesta tu comentario, lo que sucede es que no quisiera tener indigestión desde tan temprano – reí de buena gana, no quería que mi amigo se sintiera mal por mi respuesta… felizmente lo logré, Robert cambió de expresión y empezó a seguirme con la risa._

_-Siéntense por favor a la mesa – sugirió mi madre y empezamos a degustar los exquisitos manjares que estaban servidos. _

Una vez terminado el desayuno, mi madre sugirió abrir los obsequios, Karen me regaló una navaja de afeitar con mis iniciales, Susana me regaló un maletín de cuero negro en donde podría llevar mis apuntes, su madre una pluma, Robert un monóculo diciendo que de tanto leer sería bueno algo que me ayude a ver mejor y mi madre un suéter, una gorra y un par de guantes que hacían juego y que ella misma había confeccionado. Terminada la celebración se retiraron de la mansión y Robert me dijo que me tomase el día libre.

Cuando mi madre y yo estuvimos a solas ella me alcanzó temerosa un par de cartas, no entendí su actitud, pero al recibirlas pude saber el porqué de su estado y era que una de las cartas era dirigida por mi padre y la otra era de Albert desde el Brasil.

Abrí presurosa la de mi amigo Albert, en verdad no tenía ánimos o mejor dicho el valor para abrir la carta que después de mucho tiempo me daba noticias del gran duque.

_Querido amigo:_

_Primero y ante todo… ¡Feliz mayoría de edad!, espero en realidad que esta carta te sea entregada en la fecha de tu onomástico, pero si no es así… lo importante es que la hayas recibido._

_No sabes las maravillosas cosas que hay por aquí en el Brasil, en verdad todo Sudamérica es preciosa, tiene zonas de bosque, de desierto, de montaña, los paisajes van cambiando de lugar en lugar, las personas son muy amigables y he aprendido a hablar algo de español y portugués. Aquí en el Brasil hay unas playas exquisitas, una variedad de aves y animales en general que no te imaginas y lo mejor de todo… ¡unas bellísimas mujeres!, sabes que ya pronto se celebrará el Carnaval de Río en donde sale una multitud de personas a desfilar en las calles, me han dicho que es espectacular y por las fotografías que he visto de años anteriore me hace recordar a la popular Fiesta de Mayo que se celebraba en el Real Colegio San Pablo, ¿recordarás algo de tu vida de estudiante no es cierto?, y no me preguntes como sé lo del Carnaval, que ya es demasiado obvio que yo también estudié en ese colegio._

_En verdad no me comunico con mi familia en América, solo sé que todos están bien y siguen con su rutina de siempre, al parecer mi sobrino Archivald le ha propuesto matrimonio a Annie y piensan casarse dentro de un año aproximadamente, esperando mi retorno. Candy ha intercedido ante la tía Elroy para que les otorgue su aprobación al compromiso y al parecer lo ha logrado._

_Espero que la pases muy bien y ya sabes, no dejes pasar mucho el tiempo que las cosas se enfrían (si me logras entender). Cuídate y abraza a tu madre de mi parte._

_Saludos, _

_W.A.A._

Luego de terminar de leer la carta de Albert, me sentí un momento trasladado hacia el pasado, que él haya mencionado la Fiesta de Mayo, hizo que un recuerdo muy grato regresara a mi memoria y porque no, también a mis labios… sí a ese beso robado que le di a mi pecosa. Tan embelesado estaba que empecé a sonreír con los ojos cerrados hasta que mi madre me sacó de la ensoñación cuando me preguntó tímidamente si iba a abrir la otra carta, en sus ojos pude ver un atisbo de curiosidad, de anhelo, de amor… si amor, ella aún amaba a mi padre, a pesar de todo… en eso yo era muy parecido a ella; a su solicitud abrí la carta dirigida por mi padre, la misma que había sido remitida con un poco más de dos semanas de antelación.

_Querido hijo:_

_Te preguntarás cuál será el motivo por el que te estaré escribiendo y más aún porqué a estas alturas luego de tantos años de incomunicación entre nosotros._

_Primeramente, déjame felicitarte por tu mayoría de edad, ya eres un hombre y lo he visto en los recortes de periódicos que llegan hasta aquí, créeme que tienes un séquito de seguidoras en Londres. Me alegro que hayas realizado tus sueños hijo, tal y cual yo lo hubiese deseado algún día cuando gozaba de tu juventud y aplomo, ahora el que te escribe es un hombre envejecido por las circunstancias de la vida y las decisiones equivocadas que en algún momento tuvo que tomar dejando de lado sus aspiraciones, sus sueños y su amor._

_Sé que estarás pensando para que decir esto y porqué después de todo este tiempo de silencio de mi parte, lo único que puedo decirte es que te he ido siguiendo como una sombra, tratando de saber por dónde ibas y que es lo que hacías aunque fuese de lejos. No me perdono el no haberte apoyado cuando más lo necesitabas, no tengo justificación, en especial aquel día que viniste a suplicar por esa niña de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes, ¿cómo la conozco?, simplemente la conocí un día que fui a conversar al colegio para poder ubicarte y regresarte conmigo, pero ella logró convencerme de no hacerlo y te dejé la vía libre para que puedas lograr tus más grandes aspiraciones._

_Me dolió mucho enterarme la decisión de comprometerte con una señorita que no era la misma que conocí aquí en Inglaterra, al parecer la olvidaste muy pronto, y no quisiera que esta apreciación de mi parte te haga sentir rencor hacia mí, sino que no comprendo cómo puedes caer en los mismos errores que yo he cometido de renunciar a lo más quieres por cuestiones de honor y obligación. Créeme hijo, que lamento en mi alma y corazón todo el daño que te causé por mi indiferencia, pero esa indiferencia fue alimentada por la soledad de no contar con tu madre a mi lado y saberla lejos, siendo tú su vivo retrato trataba de no lastimarme más con su recuerdo. Terry, no cometas los errores que yo cometí, sé que eres mucho más fuerte que yo, lo has demostrado, pero sé que esa niña que ahora ha de ser toda una mujer es para ti como Eleanor es para mí… mi luz, mi alegría, mi vida. Esto te lo tenía que decir, puesto que ya eres todo un hombre._

_También me he enterado que piensas renegar de nuestro apellido, déjame decirte que eres libre de hacerlo, pero por favor recapacítalo, es lo que este pobre y miserable hombre te ha podido ofrecer durante estos años… su apellido. Hijo, sólo si tu quisieras y no es ponerte en compromiso, dame la oportunidad de reivindicarme, de demostrarte cuánto de amo, hijo quizá algún día cuando seas padre me comprendas… desde el día que te vi nacer, es más, desde antes de que nazcas ya te amaba por ser el fruto de lo más grande que he sentido por una mujer que me dio la dicha de ser padre, no sabes hijo lo que sentí al cargarte por primera vez a pesar del miedo que tenía de lastimarte, la primera vez que me cogiste el dedo con toda tu mano, cuando abriste tus ojos y los pude ver tan azules como los de tu madre y tu primera sonrisa sin ningún diente, simplemente te convertiste en la segunda razón para seguir viviendo, porque la primera era Eleanor. _

_Disculpa si te incomoda lo que te escribo pero es lo que siento, no debí haberte prohibido ver a tu madre pero tuve el inmenso temor que te fueras con ella dejándome completamente vacío, logrando con mi actitud que simplemente me dejaras._

_Espero puedas darme tan sólo una oportunidad para mirarte antes de que la vida nos arrebate el tiempo perdido, me despido._

_Tu padre que te ama,_

_Richard Grantchester_

Luego de leer la carta de mi padre, simplemente el corazón se me paró, no sabía que pensar, que sentir, que decir, me quedé completamente anonadado… no me esperaba eso, ni en mis más remotos sueños, mi padre pidiéndome disculpas y diciéndome que me amaba y que Candy de algún modo había intercedido ante él para que yo pudiera lograr mis sueños… ¡y lo había logrado!

Por primera vez me sentí aliviado porque la oficina de correos no haya abierto ese día y no pudiera haber enviado la carta que iba dirigida al Duque; él tenía razón, no podía seguir viviendo con rencor en mi corazón.

…_.._

_GemaGrandchester: Gracias por tus comentarios, Albert está siendo un cupido muy entrometido jejeje. _

_Lizzig: Si amiga, claro, desde mi óptica cuando uno es adolescente se deja llevar más por las emociones que por la cabeza, conforme uno va creciendo las cosas se revierten y llega a un equilibrio, a mi parecer creo que si se les presentaba fácil quizá su romance no durara y más aún no nos haría suspirar hasta ahora (ya sabes lo del dicho "lo que fácil se tiene, fácil se va". Terry irá madurando poco a poco, recién acaba de cumplir sus 21 años y con eso ya ha pasado la adolescencia teniendo una mayor capacidad de comprensión y tolerancia con la vida…. Espero poder lograrlo jajaja_

_Klaudya: Claro, Terry tenía que enterarse de algún modo y de forma indirecta cómo era que Candy también sufría para que él no se sintiera tan desolado… porque morir de amor es peor cuando no es correspondido como la pobre Gusana… en eso si me hace sentir pena por ella porque nunca pudo ser correspondida._

_Mayosiete: Gracias por tu comentario, la idea se me presentó porque como dije anteriormente, Terry es tan enigmático y poco se habla de él luego de la separación por parte de las autoras, que quise darle un toquecito personal a mi personaje favorito._

_Muchas gracias a todas por su apoyo y comentarios. Pronto actualizaré como lo he estado haciendo pero necesito algo más de inspiración… se vienen tiempos duros y una prueba muy penosa para Terry que cambiará su estilo de vida._


	11. Susana

**Susana**

Seguía recostado en la litera, abrí los ojos y miraba el techo de mi compartimento en un punto fijo recordando cada palabra escrita por mi padre y, me doy cuenta que en esta etapa de mi vida puedo comprender cada una de ellas y sé que fue sincero al expresarse. De un momento a otro salí precipitosamente de mis pensamientos cuando tocaron la puerta y era el boletero que estaba chequeando los pasajes rumbo a Paddington, ya estábamos a una hora de llegar y necesitaba corroborar aquellos pasajeros que habían subido en la última estación.

Una vez que el hombre se había retirado, volvió a cerrar la puerta y me senté en la litera, coloqué mi rostro en ambas manos y recordé cómo me hizo sentir aquella carta de mi padre, realmente estuve a punto de cometer un terrible error si enviaba la carta escrita horas antes cuando yo sentía que había superado muchas cosas vividas en mi infancia y adolescencia y no sentía la necesidad que me pidiera perdón; pero al hacerlo, removió la careta de altanería, orgullo e insensibilidad que sostenía con él, simplemente lo vi como un hombre sin portar ningún título nobiliario, a un ser humano que se equivocó y que de alguna forma trataba de enmendar sus errores y ¿quién era yo para juzgarlo?, si él era mi padre, y según me dijo fue él quien me cargó con manos temblorosas cuando yo era un bebé y completamente vulnerable amándome desde antes que yo naciera. ¿Cómo después de eso podría odiarlo?, no, era imposible odiarlo, imposible guardarle rencor, no era necesario perdonarlo porque hace mucho y sin saberlo ya lo había hecho, es más… lo amaba.

Ese día, el de mi cumpleaños, esperé de forma ferviente alguna comunicación, algún indicio que Candy recordaba esa fecha, pero no tuve noticias, al parecer ella había tomado rumbo a su vida y yo solo ocupaba un capítulo ya pasado que vivió y lo más seguro era que no quisiera recordar por lo doloroso que sería hacerlo. Llegó la noche y nada, ¡absolutamente nada!, como todos los años que pasé en su ausencia luego de nuestra separación y si no fuera por lo que Albert me contó quizá todos mis sueños y esperanzas se hubieran roto en ese instante.

Cuando llegué a mi apartamento en la noche, luego de haber estado con mi madre hasta pasado el almuerzo y conversado sobre las dos cartas que recibí y salir a caminar por el Central Park, cuando cerré la puerta tras de mí y miré el ambiente que me recibía a oscuras, me sentí completamente solo y vacío, triste y desamparado, como todas las noches de mi vida solitaria y me imaginaba en forma de consuelo que en algún momento ella vendría desde la cocina, desde el dormitorio o desde la terraza a recibirme con los brazos abiertos para abrazarme, para besarme y preguntarme como me había ido en el día y también me imaginaba su vientre abultado esperando un hijo mío y a otro pequeño corriendo para cargarlo en mis brazos (como mi padre lo había hecho conmigo)… pero … nada, absolutamente nada de eso venía a darme encuentro, eran solo ilusiones.

Pasadas dos semanas, llegaba el día del estreno para Hamlet y había pensado en invitar a Susana y a su madre (por compromiso) a asistir al estreno, para ello solicité a mi madre pudiera compartir el palco con mis invitadas para que pasen un momento a gusto, cosa que mi madre por primera vez no estuvo complacida en aceptar (siempre accedía a mis peticiones con Susana aunque no estuviera de acuerdo con ello), por lo que me sorprendió su negativa para lo cual ella me explicó que iba a tener invitados especiales y que ya había realizado las comunicaciones con bastante anticipación; debido a ello, tuve que conseguir pases especiales para otro palco, cosa que hizo ganarme una buena discusión con mi estimadísima amiga Karen.

_-¿Qué? ¿Qué te está pasando en la cabeza Grantchester? ¿Cómo es que has separado un palco preferencial para las Marlow?_ _- me lo dijo con tono de reprobación e ira._

_-Karen, yo solo te estoy solicitando el favor de guardarme estas entradas hasta mañana, puesto que ahora no tengo como llevarlas – no podía tenerlas yo debido a que la única vez que había comprado una entrada con palco preferencial fue para Candy y de algún modo mi conciencia me decía que había obrado erradamente, cosa que Karen lo hizo más evidente._

_-Pero… Terry, ¿cómo me puedes pedir eso?, si sabes muy bien que no soporto a tu "noviecita" – me respondió con su usual sarcasmo característico, muy similar al mío. Pero en verdad eso me lo decía cuando estaba molesta, hace mucho tiempo atrás Karen empezó a aceptar a Susana tanto así que me daba algunos dulces o chocolates para que yo se los entregase, con la única condición que no mencionara absolutamente nada de su origen o sino mi cuello estaba en juego. _

_-Karen, bien sabes que en realidad ella no es mi "noviecita" – ya me estaba brotando mi mal genio – bien sabes que todo es una imagen creada para evitar rumores infundados por la prensa que lesionen la honorabilidad de Susana_

_-¿En verdad?, porque últimamente veo un interés muy creciente entre tú y "Susy" – ésa vez acentúo la palabra Susy para dejar en claro como era que yo siempre la llamaba – es más, creí que todavía seguías interesado por cierta señorita de Chicago a la que alguna vez le compraste una entrada similar. ¿Acaso Susy ya ocupa su lugar?_

_-¡No me hables de ese modo! ¡Quién te crees tú para poder decir que debo o no debo hacer! – realmente había puesto el dedo en la herida y más aún, había puesto en evidencia algo que yo trataba de ignorar… le estaba dando el mismo tratamiento que tuve con Candy a Susana_

_-¡Te hablo así porque me considero tu amiga!, aquella persona que fue y siempre será tu paño de lágrimas – lo dijo y calló, como queriendo no haber dicho eso._

_-¿Lágrimas?, ¿Cuándo me has visto llorar? – dije presa de mi orgullo, ella tenía razón… en algún momento me vio llorar cuando en los descansos de los ensayos me iba a la azotea del teatro y tocaba la armónica recordando a mi pecosa – No te permito que digas ese tipo de calamidades y te pido que te retires inmediatamente de mi camerino._

_-Sólo lo dije en sentido figurado… - se retractó y creo que más porque sabía lo orgulloso que era – y no me iré – me retó mirándome fijamente a los ojos y colocando ambas manos en su cintura – no creas que me intimidas…_

_-¿Yo intimidarte?, por favor Karen… ¡tú no le tienes miedo ni al diablo! – dije eso cruzando los brazos y mirándola fijamente a los ojos retando a los suyos. Nos quedamos buen tiempo mirándonos, pero ninguno de los dos cedía y cuando Karen se encaprichaba no había nadie quien la sacara de sus casillas… la verdadera horma de mi zapato. _

_En eso se me ocurrió hacer algo para salir de esa situación incómoda y recurrí a mi usual sentido del humor, bajé los brazos, sonreí de lado y ágil como un felino me coloqué frente a ella muy cerca, al ver eso Karen simplemente dio un respingo para atrás y ¡zas!, la atrapé con mi brazo izquierdo rodeándola por la cintura y con mi mano derecha le agarré el mentón y acerqué provocativamente mis labios hasta rozarlo…. Vaya expresión de azoro que tuvo mi amiga, parecía que toda la sangre del cuerpo se le iba a las mejillas y le dije muy quedamente – Karen… se te ha pegado mucho el papel de Catalina Milona__1__ y créeme que como buen Petrucho__1__, yo sé muy bien como domarte._

_-¡Eres un descarado! – me dijo mientras me empujó con todas sus fuerzas y pudiendo articular palabra alguna luego de su mudez temporal ante mi intromisión – no te atrevas a volver si quiera a acercarte así de esa manera porque no respondo Grantchester… realmente puedes salir muy mal parado – lo dijo mirando amenazadoramente mi entrepierna, mientras yo no cabía de la risa y las lágrimas se me salían de los ojos a borbotones, hasta que…_

_-¡Auch!, Karen eres mala perdedora – le dije mientras sobaba mi pie que había sido víctima de un gran pisotón, pero en verdad prefería que mi pie saliera lastimado que mi entrepierna._

_-Ya sabes Terrence, no vuelvas a hacerlo o dejamos de ser amigos… ¡Oh Dios!, mi peinado se ha estropeado y cómo voy a salir ahora con Thomas – dijo eso alarmada al verse al espejo para arreglarse puesto que su prometido ya estaba por llegar a recogerla._

_-Sólo dile que estuviste recordando aquellos días en que se presentaba la obra de "La fierecilla domada" – lo dije riendo, en verdad no podía evitarlo, ver su expresión de sorpresa y susto por mi actitud me había mejorado el día notablemente._

_-Eres un odioso, pero no creas que me he olvidado de lo que has hecho al comprarle la entrada a Susana, has demostrado en realidad lo "mucho" que te importa y cómo has podido olvidar a Candy – dijo esto último abriendo la puerta y cerrándola de un tirón cuando salió dejándome solo con mis cavilaciones._

_-Tienes razón Karen, Susana me importa… pero no como tú crees._

Salí luego de un momento de mi camerino rumbo a la casa de Susana y llevando las invitaciones, en verdad todavía no quería dárselas pues no estaba muy seguro de querer hacerlo, pero ni modo, Karen no me quiso apoyar en guardarlas hasta mañana o hasta nunca…, pero en vista de los acontecimientos ahí estaba yo parado en la puerta y con un par de entradas en los bolsillos y en mis manos una caja de chocolates (es un detalle que guardo cada vez que llego a una casa); claro que en otras ocasiones cuando tenía muy buen humor hasta le llevaba una flor porque sabía que le gustaban en especial luego de lo delicada que se puso en el último invierno.

Toqué la puerta de su casa y me recibió la mucama, que al verme inmediatamente me hizo pasar, como ya estaba habituado al lugar, simplemente saludé e ingresé como si fuera mi segundo hogar… todo estaba en su sitio, algo de admirar era que las Marlow siempre tenían un gusto exquisito por los adornos simples pero elegantes, no les gustaba las cosas ostentosas pero sí delicadas, me distraje viendo una gaviota de cristal en su nido aquella que le regalé el día de su cumpleaños, en eso escuché que me llamaron…

-_Terry, que gusto verte de nuevo aquí…_

_-Susy, ¿por qué siempre me saludas cómo si no me hubieses visto de tiempo? – la verdad me incomodaba su algarabía en cuanto yo cruzaba esa puerta… al parecer todo el resto del día parecería que fuese lo más monótono de su vida._

_-Es que cada vez que cruzas esa puerta, me haces tan feliz… nunca te olvidas de venir a verme – dijo ella con la mirada ilusionada y discreta sonrisa de felicidad._

_-Toma Susy, te traje estos dulces, sé que te gustan mucho, pero no vayas a reemplazarlos con tus comidas… cada vez estás más delgada y eso no es bueno para tu salud y si te descuidas tampoco podrás ir a la editorial a publicar tus más recientes libretos – le dije guiñándole un ojo, sabía que su estado de salud era cada vez más delicado, veía ante mis ojos como esa muchachita que siempre fue frágil se iba apagando lentamente y no porque ella así lo quisiera, sino porque su organismo no respondía al tratamiento que se le daba._

_-Gracias Terry, pero bien sabes que yo como toda mi comida, es más… si gustas podrías preguntarle a Charlotte… - miró a la mucama, quien se sonrojó un poco por la indiscreción y asintió tímidamente la cabeza._

_-Susana, dime, ¿cómo te has sentido últimamente?_

_-Bien, ya sabes que el simple hecho de verte me hace querer estar siempre así… fuerte._

_-Susana, tú deberías sentirte bien por ti misma no por nadie más, pero de todas formas gracias por el halago… y ¿dónde está tu madre?_

_-Ella se encuentra en la cocina, me quiso preparar unos bocadillos para que "suba de peso", pero igual me los podría comer todos y no subo…_

_-Es verdad – me dije mentalmente_

_-A ver… explícame como es que hoy por la mañana no podías levantarte y ahora te encuentras sentada en tu silla como si nada… no estarás haciendo travesuras por querer salir a pasear ¿no?_

_-¡Qué cosas dices!, me sentí un poco mal en la mañana porque me trasnoché… ya sabes tratando de crear un buen final a mi historia, pero no lo conseguí y terminé durmiendo recién al amanecer._

_-Sabes que eso no es bueno, en tu estado no deberías exigirte demasiado._

_-Está bien Terry, para la próxima te haré caso – me dijo con ademán de enfado y luego cambió de expresión y preguntó más por cambiar de tema - ¿cómo están los preparativos para el gran estreno de Hamlet? _

_-Bien, gracias, ya sabes cómo es Karen, muchas veces peca de confiada pero hace un muy buen trabajo al final _

_-Volviste a discutir con ella, ¿no es cierto?_

_-No… - en verdad sí, siempre y podría decirse que todos los días discutía con Karen y sólo por el hecho que no le caía Susana y me recordaba que no debería haber renunciado a Candy para cuidarla a ella, como si fuera poco las recriminaciones personales que me hacía cada noche por haber tomado una decisión tan absurda y especialmente esa tarde._

_-Lamento decirte que te conozco tan bien que no me mientes… has discutido con ella – me lo dijo con mirada pícara._

_-Que puedo decirte Susy, has aprendido a conocerme y verdad que si he discutido con ella pero es lo mismo de siempre, ya sabes el mal genio que me maneja… - tratando de poner evidencia del tema tratado._

_-Ojalá que no sea por mí, ya sé que no le caigo para nada bien… - puso una expresión de tristeza, Susana realmente se esmeraba de caerle bien a las personas y quizá eso era lo que no le gustaba a Karen, porque ella siempre apostaba por la originalidad no por conductas aprendidas ni estudiadas que para eso, según ella, estaba el teatro._

_-No Susy, son cosas del trabajo… ¿sabes?, te tengo una sorpresa – lo dije mientras pasaba un poco de saliva y tratando de tomar valor para darle la invitación, me sentía mal conmigo mismo y más aún porque me daba la impresión personal que estaba traicionando a mi tarzana pecosa._

_-¿Sí?, ¿qué es? – juntó sus manos y sonrío tal como si fuere una pequeña niña a la que se le vaya dar un gran regalo._

_-Cierra los ojos – le dije, a lo que ella se sorprendió un poco y hasta se ruborizó – no te preocupes que no voy a hacer algo indecoroso – entonces ella cerró los ojos tímidamente – ahora, extiende tus manos… - y le coloqué las dos invitaciones en sus manos._

_-Vaya, ¡Son invitaciones para el estreno de Hamlet!, y en palco preferencial – se emocionó – pero… ¿Qué sucedió Terry?, usualmente usamos el palco de tu madre – inquirió._

_-Lo que sucede, Srta. Marlow, es que mi madre tiene unos invitados en su palco y ya lo tenía programado con antelación, así que la otra opción era conseguir estas entradas para que vayas con tu madre._

_-¡Oh, Terry!, gracias – se le asomaban unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos – no pensé que fuera importante para ti._

_-Claro Susana, en este tiempo que tenemos frecuentándonos he aprendido a apreciarte como una amiga – tenía que decirlo, tenía que ser claro especialmente en ese momento, no quería que ella se ilusione, aunque pude notar un velo de decepción en su rostro._

_-Gracias Terry, en verdad me hace feliz la invitación y también el que me hayas llegado a considerar como una amiga._

_-Es verdad Susana y no tienes porqué agradecerlo, ahora te aconsejaría que te abrigues muy bien para salir al estreno, todavía estamos en invierno y las noches son muy frías, no queremos que te enfermes como el invierno pasado._

_-No es necesario que me lo digas, yo sé cómo cuidarme…_

Recuerdo el día del estreno, Susana asistió con su madre, ambas estaban ataviadas con unos hermosos vestidos que mi madre les había obsequiado para el evento, también recuerdo que esa noche fue una de las más frías del invierno y eso que ya estábamos por terminar la temporada para que llegase la primavera. En cuanto a mi madre, no la pude ver, quizá estaría con sus invitados que eran un misterio.

Una noche a los dos días del estreno me llamaron por teléfono de urgencia, era del hospital, Susana se había puesto mal de un momento a otro. Salí presurosamente de mi apartamento y llegué lo más pronto posible, entré en la habitación que le habían asignado y ella estaba durmiendo, a su lado estaba su madre y el médico tratante, los mismos que me miraron alarmados ante mi brusco ingreso. Los miré con ojos de angustia y curiosidad por saber que le sucedía a Susana, la señora Marlow estaba con ojos llorosos y el médico me invitó a salir de la habitación para conversar conmigo, una vez fuera me dijo que Susana tenía neumonía y que era muy poco probable que sobreviviera, que solo la habían sedado para que pudiera dormir y pasar la noche pero que no le daban muchas horas de vida.

Sólo Dios sabe la angustia que pase esa noche, no podía creer que Susana se estaba yendo y que esa partida era irremediablemente inevitable y eterna, realmente recé para que ello no sucediera y esperaba que el milagro se cumpliese. Era de madrugada y ella seguía dormida, la miraba, le tocaba sus manos que estaban tibias, arreglaba su cabello y le pedía que fuese fuerte, que todo saldría bien si ella ponía empeño, pero su respiración entrecortada me decía todo lo contrario. Al otro lado de la habitación, la Sra. Marlow lloraba sin ningún consuelo, siempre fue distante conmigo (cosa recíproca en ambos), pero esa noche por primera y única vez en nuestras vidas nos dimos apoyo y compañía. Cuando el color del cielo empezó a aclarar indicando que pronto amanecería, me quede dormido por breves instantes sentado al lado de Susana apoyando mi cabeza encima de la cama y muy cercana a su mano izquierda. No sé cuánto tiempo había dormido, quizá una o dos horas, pero era de día cuando abrí los ojos ante la sensación de una caricia en mi cabello, demoré un poco en ubicarme y cuando levanté los ojos pude cruzarme con la mirada azulada de Susana, ella tenía una expresión dulce y tranquila, con ambas manos tomé su mano izquierda y la llamé por su diminutivo, ella me sonrió, luego miró a toda la habitación y me preguntó por su madre, en verdad la Sra. Marlow no se encontraba debido quizá porque andaba de un lado a otro para poder conversar con el médico. Luego Susana aprovechó en decirme algunas cosas.

_-Terry… que alegría verte – hacía un esfuerzo para que sus palabras salieran, debido a la agitación de su respiración._

_-Susy… por fin despertaste, que alegría – le dije con sinceridad._

_-Terry… sé que no estoy bien… cof cof cof – se tapó la boca mientras tosía con un pañuelo volteando el rostro para otro lado, no quería que la viera en ese estado._

_-Por favor Susy, tú te vas a recuperar, verás que todo saldrá bien y dentro de poco regresarás a tu casa junto con tu madre, pero no hables, no te esfuerces en hablar, guarda esa energía para sanarte – no podía creerlo hasta en esos momento ni siquiera era capaz de mentirle y decirle que la situación entre ambos cambiaría, pero en verdad no quería aceptar lo que dictaminó el doctor._

_-Terry, sé que no me voy a recuperar… cof cof cof… sólo quiero que me digas una cosa… - me miró con ojos entristecidos pero muy llenos de curiosidad._

_-Dime Susy – pensaba que me pediría que cumpliese algo que de antemano ya habíamos establecido que no sería, pero pese a las circunstancias quizá yo si hubiese llegado a aceptar._

_-Solo si no te molesta… cof… sólo quiero que me hables de ella – fue determinante en su solicitud._

_-Susy… no es el momento… _

_-Concédeme al menos eso – me interrumpió bruscamente – quiero … cof … saber… que fue lo que te hizo enamorarte de ella… cof… para que … no … puedas olvidarla… cof_

_-Susy, está bien, sólo te lo contaré esta vez cómo fue que la conocí, cómo nos hicimos amigos y cómo me enamoré de ella, pero no quisiera que eso te lastime._

_-No, no me lastimará – me sonrió – me hará sentir mejor aquí – señaló su corazón y luego su cabeza._

_-Entonces te contaré – y así le dije todo sobre Candy, desde nuestra coincidencia en el barco y en el colegio, de las vacaciones en Escocia, de nuestra separación por circunstancias ajenas a nosotros y del reencuentro en Chicago, evité decirle lo del beso porque nunca había rozado los labios de Susana ni con los dedos y no sería justo hablarle de algo tan especial; tampoco le quise comentar sobre nuestra despedida en New York, puesto que esa historia ya era conocida por ella._

_Al finalizar mi relato ella me contemplaba sin mostrar expresión alguna, entonces habló…_

_-Ese día… de la despedida de New York… ¿ella se fue… caminando sola… y bajo la nieve?..._

_-Sí – le dije bajando la mirada_

_-Qué tristeza… - se volteó y miró al techo de la habitación en el momento justo que su madre entraba a la habitación trayendo en sus manos un conjunto de récipes médicos para su tratamiento, en eso Susana dijo – madre … por favor … cof .. cof… ¿podrías… darme... un papel y una pluma?_

_-Pero… Susana, ¿qué piensas hacer? – le pregunté alarmado, se me vinieron mil ideas en la cabeza y una de ellas era que quizá escribiría una carta._

_-Sólo… hacer… el final… cof… de mi historia… ¿recuerdas? - me sonrió mientras se me volvía el color al cuerpo y recordé aquella historia que no tenía fin desde hace mucho._

_-Terry…_

_-¿Si?_

_-Necesito que mi madre me atienda… podrías… - se ruborizó un poco_

_-Oh, claro, esperaré afuera para cualquier cosa que necesiten – la miré a ella y luego a su madre, dando a entender que no me retiraría del hospital hasta que Susana salga bien de ello._

_-Gracias…_

No fue mucho tiempo que Susana se quedó a solas con su madre en la habitación, la Sra. Marlow salió presurosa a los quince minutos solicitándome que me quedara con Susy por breves momentos porque debería hacer una diligencia que había dejado desde ayer, a su regreso entramos los dos y nos quedamos con Susana todo el resto del día, vinieron a visitarla Robert, Karen y los demás compañeros de tablas. Esa noche, Susana partiría de nuestra presencia en el más dulce y pacífico de los sueños.

…

_1 Personaje de "La fierecilla domada"_

…_.._

_GemaGrandchester: Que bueno que te haya gustado y la verdad que cuando uno es padre comete muchísimos errores pero nunca deja de amar a sus hijos, porque vienen a ser la esencia de uno mismo y de la persona que amas. Además era lo menos de esperarse del duque… ¿no lo crees?_

_Lizzig: Gracias Liz, todas las noches luego que acuesto a mis dos terremotitas me pongo a escribir (es una forma de relajarme), el pobre Terry está aprendiendo a madurar con las experiencias que le da la vida y no sería justo para ambos (ni para Terry ni para su padre), que pasen toda su vida enemistados y que mejor que el padre abra sus brazos esperando a que su hijo retorne en el momento que éste se sienta preparado. El duque ha demostrado la madurez propia de su edad._

_Klaudya: Si, Terry por fin pudo leer las palabras que tanto anheló por parte de su padre y te agradezco los comentarios._

_Ladhygabhi-rose: El pobre Duque ha sido un hombre amargado por las circunstancias de la vida, cosa que Terry estaba repitiendo a pesar que dijo alguna vez "yo no amaré igual que mi padre" y mira que le cayó como guante el dicho "no hay que escupir al cielo que puede caer en la cara" y ven... lo mismo le pasó con Susana._

_Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios, en verdad hacen que me sienta feliz para seguir continuando con mi fic y amiga Klaudya todavía no comas ansias… todo tiene un motivo, sí Terry no está en América porque ha regresado a Inglaterra… _


	12. orgullo, rencor y olvido

**Orgullo, rencor y olvido**

Por fin en Paddington… esperando abordar la escala hacia mi destino final, acabo de realizar una llamada telefónica para que venga Joseph a recoger mis cosas de la última estación que he de llegar (esperando que cumpla con mis órdenes de no evidenciar mi regreso anticipado), he planeado estar ligero cuando entre a casa, sin cosas y menos con bulla, abrir la reja que separa la avenida de la puerta principal caminando por el jardín interior, abrir la cerradura con sigilo y cerrar la puerta levemente, esperando únicamente que al cerrarla no me vengan esas sensaciones de vacío y desolación que tenía en New York, las cuales poco a poco he ido superando.

Con mi gabardina y maletín en mano, abordo el próximo tren, esta vez estoy yendo en una vagón sin compartimento privado sino en el general, por suerte no viaja mucha gente… sólo unas 8 personas ocupamos el vagón, una pareja de esposos, cuatro muchachas que al parecer son estudiantes, una señora mayor y yo. Mientras me acomodo en mi asiento, veo que las señoritas me miran y empiezan a susurrar entre ellas, me topo con la mirada pícara de una que otra, aprovecho en guiñarles el ojo y darles una breve sonrisa, mientras voltean con mejillas ruborizadas y con pequeñas risitas pícaras… en verdad me siento más animado aquí, puedo hacer de las mías y de paso no me agobio con tantos recuerdos que se vienen a mi mente.

Mientras se espera que el equipaje haga el trasbordo debido, saco mi cuaderno de apuntes y empiezo a repasar sus hojas, juré que no iba a volver a escribir en él luego de la triste separación con Candy, pero tuve la necesidad de impregnar en él algún recuerdo de Susana.

"_Hoy partió Susana, me embarga una gran tristeza, quizá no pude amarla como mujer pero llegué a estimarla sobremanera como amiga, ella no solo se esmeró en conocerme, sino también en comprenderme… Ahora, me enfrento a una nueva clase de soledad, aquella soledad de saber que la compañía que fue consuelo, consejo, apoyo, camaradería y ternura, simplemente se marchó en un sueño imperturbable. _

_Lamento en el corazón el no haberle podido corresponder, pero me queda la grata sensación de haber cumplido con la promesa hecha, ya no por obligación sino por cariño y en estas pocas líneas quiero agradecer a Susana… Sí, a ti Susy, por haberte cruzado en mi camino y enseñarme a aceptar las circunstancias de la vida de una forma más madura, de aprender a ser tolerante y paciente, de ser más calmado y responsable y en especial… de saber diferenciar la gratitud y la amistad del amor verdadero"._

Leyendo estas líneas se me vinieron a la mente aquellos recuerdos luego del deceso de Susana, aquellos días de luto en donde empezó a venir su familia que apoyó moralmente a la Sra. Marlow, pobre mujer, dicen que la ley de la vida es enterrar a nuestros padres y no enterrar a nuestros hijos… en verdad que no podría ni quisiera estar en su lugar. Recuerdo el obituario publicado en los periódicos, la prensa que siempre había sido punzante y lacerante con sus comentarios con nosotros los actores y nuestra vida privada esperando como buitres a que alguien caiga para destrozarlo, por esa ocasión demostró consideración y respeto por una persona como fue Susana. En mi caso, preferí guardar las distancias y evitar dar declaraciones, mi ánimo se encontraba completamente decaído y la frustración de haber podido evitar el inevitable desenlace fatal hacía que mi humor no sea de los mejores.

He de admitir que mi vida cambió notablemente quedando suspendido en el limbo, todo mi esquema programado para cumplir con mis deberes se derrumbó con la partida de Susana… hasta tiempo después de lo acontecido, cada vez que terminaba el almuerzo con mi madre me alistaba inmediatamente para salir, cogía mi saco y mi sombrero rumbo a su casa cuando a medio camino me regresaba al darme cuenta que no había a quien visitar. Lo peor se presentaba cuando llegaba a mi apartamento a cualquier hora de la tarde (debido a que trataba de dar paseos en el Central Park o en las calles para distraer las horas de ocio) y sentía que esa soledad me iba a volver loco porque me daba más tiempo de pensar en Candy y en su anhelante compañía… pero en verdad, en esos momentos en que más la necesitaba, era cuando menos quería que me viera de esa manera, sentía que había fallado con ella al sentirme responsable por lo que había sucedido.

Terminó la temporada de Hamlet en junio de 1918, en todo ese tiempo esperé por alguna noticia de Candy pensando que ella debería de dar el primer paso (puesto que fue su decisión el separarnos por el accidente de Susana luego de haberse hecho público su deceso), esperaba que se manifestara aunque sea para darme las condolencias, pero al igual que todo el tiempo anterior… absolutamente nada, ninguna noticia, ninguna carta, ¡nada!

Dos semanas después del cierre en New York, empezó la temporada de giras, visitamos varios estados de la costa del Atlántico y del Pacífico e hicimos una escala obligada en Chicago, se me despertaron las ganas de verla, de ir a buscarla, de preguntar que era de ella, pero nuevamente mi cobardía de no saber cuál sería su reacción al verme y si ella tan solo por un instante me hubiera demostrado que aún le importaba quizás la hubiese vuelto a buscar, pero el mutismo manifestado de su parte lastimó mi orgullo hasta el punto de volver a tener el mismo carácter insoportable de niño rebelde alimentado por el rencor.

-_Terry, adivina qué – me dijo Karen con expresión de niña traviesa._

_-¿Qué cosa Karen? – ya estaba acostumbrado a sus arrebatos de niña, pero ese día no tenía ganas de juegos._

_-Estamos llegando a C-h-i-c-a-g-o – y me guiñó el ojo mientras me sonreía pícaramente._

_-Vaya que sabes de g-e-o-g-r-a-f-í-a – repliqué con sorna y un poco de disgusto porque sabía de algún modo que ella me estaba insinuado por la pecosa._

_-Terry, no seas odioso, bien sabes por qué lo digo – me dijo tirándome leves codazos en el estómago._

_-No, no me lo imagino – se lo dije tajantemente, cerrando el libro del cual estaba estudiando mi personaje._

_-Vaya, Grantchester, al parecer te han dado duro en la cabeza porque estás padeciendo de amnesia…- mientras jugueteaba con su cabello rojizo ensortijándolo en su dedo._

_-No, Klaise, no me han dado en la cabeza pero créeme que alguien si sufrirá de un accidente como ESE en breves momentos si sigue con esa actitud – dejé el libro en el asiento mientras cruzaba los brazos mirándola fijamente para hacer más obvio mi comentario._

_-Pero que agresividad… que te ha pasado Terry, pensé que estarías feliz de venir a esta ciudad y aprovechar para reencontrarte con C… - se calló en seco justo cuando la interrumpí con un grito_

_-¡Basta Karen!, no quiero hablar absolutamente nada de ella, no quiero saber que es de su vida, qué hace, si está viva o no, simplemente nada – cuando me puse de pie de un golpe y me acerqué hacia la ventanilla del tren apretando fuertemente la barandilla que daba a la ventana, me quedé un tiempo observando el paisaje con la firme intención de calmarme, Karen era una de las poquísimas y contadas amistades que tenía, siempre había aguantado mis exabruptos loablemente y yo… los suyos._

_-Terry – me miró entrecerrando los ojos y con un dejo de curiosidad y asombro - ¿qué pasó contigo? ¿qué pasó para que te pongas así… con … con ella?_

_-Digamos que es un simple capricho mío…_

_-Pero…_

_-¿qué parte de la palabra "nada" no entiendes? – estaba realmente perdiendo la paciencia – nada, significa que ella se ha desvanecido de este mundo, que no hay noticias, que no se comunica…_

_-Ah, eso era… estás resentido porque ella no te ha buscado… - dijo señalándome con el dedo mientras lo movía de una lado a otro, ¡bingo!, eso último me sacó de mis casillas y volteé a mirar amenazadoramente a Karen._

_-Karen… por favor… - respirando profundamente y controlando mi impaciencia con todas mis fuerzas, no quería dejar salir al Terry violento, no quería realmente – retírate… - gracias a Dios, Karen pudo ver el gran esfuerzo por contenerme y sin decir una palabra cruzó frente a mí con una mirada de triunfo por haber dado en el clavo de mi mal humor. Antes de salir volteó con una sonrisa pícara y añadió – entonces deja tus actitudes de niño engreído y búscala tú – y sin voltear cerró la puerta lentamente detrás de ella._

Es verdad, me dejé llevar por mi orgullo y no busqué a Candy en Chicago; sin embargo, no pude resistirme escaparme un día a visitar el Hogar de Pony, el mismo que estaba muy cambiado, caminé hasta la colina nuevamente y observé el paisaje a la distancia, no podía creer que a pesar del tiempo y la distancia pudiera sentir a la pequeña pecosa tan cerca de mí en ese lugar. Desde donde estaba sentado y camuflado debajo del follaje del "Padre árbol", pude ver entrar y salir a muchos niños jugando entre ellos, a las dos madres de Candy y personas trabajando en las ampliaciones que me comentó mi amigo… si ella hubiese estado ese día ahí con la posibilidad de cruzarnos nuevamente, las cosas no habrían tomado rumbos distintos a partir de ese día. En ese momento me di cuenta que siempre el destino se encaprichaba en separarnos y yo hasta ese punto de mi existencia, empecé a aceptar dicho designio en mi vida y cuando cayó la tarde y la sensación de frio se mezclaba con el viento, me paré y me fui sin mirar a atrás… quería que sea así… quería empezar a decir adiós… adiós a Candy.

"_Querida pecosa, me preguntarás o yo mismo me he de hacer esta pregunta en este preciso instante y es ¿por qué he vuelto a escribir en este pequeño cuaderno?, la verdad es simple… Candy, contigo empecé la aventura de señalar en un escrito los pasajes más importantes vividos con tu presencia en mi vida, le diste un rumbo distinto a mi existir; luego de separarnos juré que jamás iba a volver a abrir estas páginas y menos impregnar con tinta alguna vivencia adicional… sin embargo, hace unos meses atrás escribí algo referente a otra persona, siendo esa persona la que nos marcó un hito en nuestras vidas y nuestro camino juntos… ya has de saber de quién hablo, sí, de Susana Marlow._

_Susana, se convirtió en una amiga donde podría recurrir a comentarle las cosas que día a día me pasaban, claro que al principio fue completamente odioso el ir a visitarla, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo fui descubriendo en ella a una persona fuerte y animosa, siendo su único defecto el amar a una persona equivocada._

_Ahora Candy, ahora que me encuentro solo y sabiendo tú de antemano los sentimientos que guardo hacia ti no puedo explicarme tu silencio, tu falta de sensibilidad a este pobre hombre que todavía espera mirar esos cautivantes ojos verdes, esa tierna naricita adornada por las más sensuales pecas y toda la expresión de tu rostro en cada una de tus muecas, hace que su miserable alma se parta en dos. Me es imposible olvidarte y el hecho que no tomes en cuenta las palabras escritas en la carta que te envié en tu onomástico número 18, las mismas que develaban que mis sentimientos por ti no habían cambiado… simplemente me demuestra que por mí no has sentido ni sientes amor._

_No sé si es o no la mejor decisión que estaré tomando, pero lo hago reflexionando cada una de mis vivencias sin ti y es que a partir de este momento trataré y espero lograr dejarte atrás como un recuerdo de mi juventud. Perdóname pecosa y perdón a mí mismo por esta decisión."_

Terminada la gira, Robert recibió una invitación para presentarnos en Inglaterra, la misma que coincidía en fechas posteriores al fin de la guerra. Todos estaban emocionados debido a que era una excelente oportunidad para que la compañía sea reconocida en Europa, a pesar que se estaba recuperando de esa cruenta experiencia bélica. En mi caso, no sabía que sentir al respecto, me alegraba el saber del éxito que teníamos, pero ese viaje iba a significar un reencuentro con mi pasado.

La partida rumbo a Inglaterra curiosamente se realizó en el mes de diciembre coincidiendo con fechas pasadas donde conocí a una dulce pecosa un día de año nuevo hace casi seis largos años, los recuerdos agolpaban mi mente de forma violenta y lastimera, cada segundo en el barco me llenaba de angustia y lo peor era en las noche frías cuando me sentaba a contemplar la bruma y el mar esperando ilusoriamente que ella se me acercaría en algún momento para conversarme y consolarme como en aquella ocasión, pero en vez de ello, venía Robert o Karen a conversar conmigo o simplemente se quedaban observando el mismo punto fijo al que yo dirigía mi mirada.

Una noche de ellas, estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no sentí la presencia de Karen sentarse a mi lado, en eso…

_-Terry, ¿qué te hace quedarte así tan pensativo en esta bruma?, mañana llegamos a puerto pero quisiera saber qué es lo que pasa por esta cabezota – me dijo con tono medio en serio, medio en broma, ella me conocía y sabia los desplantes que era capaz de hacer sólo con ligeras insinuaciones._

_-Estoy haciendo el puesto de vigía, ¿Qué te parece?, seré el primero en divisar tierras inglesas, pero he de confesar que no es muy agradable estar en la noche, con penumbra, con un frío de los mil demonios y con la presencia de cierta pelirroja entrometida que no tiene otra cosa más que hacer que saber lo que sucede en la mente ajena – dije mientras hacía un ademán colocando mis manos en forma de visera y entrecerrando los ojos tratando de ver más allá de los escasos dos metros de visibilidad._

_-Vaya, tú y tu particular forma de responder Grantchester, a mí me parecería que estuvieras a punto de ahogarte en tus pensamientos. No entiendo cómo es que puedes soportar este frío todas las noches que te sientas aquí – y con el dedo empezó a darme ligeros golpeteos en la cabeza, a lo que yo volteé a mirarla consternado._

_-Karen Klaise, ¿realmente tu vocación era el teatro?, porque a mi parecer debiste de haber sido periodista… digamos que te cae mucho mejor ¿no lo crees? – quería disfrutar viendo su cara de furia, puesto que nunca le había gustado rozarse con la prensa. Sin embargo, ella me sorprendió con un comentario que atinaba perfectamente a mis más profundos pensamientos. _

_-¿La recuerdas a ella, verdad?_

_-Uhmmm – dije a regañadientes al verme descubierto_

_-Dime Terry, te conozco, sé que no eres confiado al hablar y menos si es algo que realmente es muy privado para ti, solo déjame decirte que me considero tu amiga y que estoy acostumbrada a tus desplantes pero aun así quisiera ayudarte en algo para que cambies esa actitud que te está consumiendo._

_-Karen… - cuando volteé pude ver en su mirada la sinceridad de sus palabras, en verdad era mi amiga y yo la consideraba como tal, me acomodé en el asiento colocando mis brazos debajo de mi cabeza y cerré los ojos mientras mi mente me transportaba a tiempos amados, mientras empezaba a relatarle el encuentro con la pequeña pecosa – una noche como esta yo la conocí justo en una noche de bruma, yo me encontraba un poco deprimido y ella se me acercó sigilosamente a preguntarme como me sentía… - no podía evitar evocar esos momentos con una sonrisa al recordar aquellos cruces de palabras cuando empecé a burlarme de sus pecas y la forma tan ferviente de Candy al defenderse de mi ironía - cuando me siento aquí, tengo la sensación que ella vendrá a buscarme en algún momento y me dirá las mismas palabras y volveré a ver esos ojos y esas pecas… porque la recuerdo así, como una niña. Ahora ya es una mujer de veinte años y me duele pensar como habrá cambiado en mi ausencia, como habrá madurado y cómo me habrá olvidado – al decir lo último, se me quebró la voz y no pude evitar que se me escaparan algunas lágrimas que inútilmente trataba de contener sin éxito y que ágilmente pude secar con mi mano sin que Karen lo notase._

_-Amigo… - Karen me cogió el hombro – yo sé cuánto la amas y sé cuánto te amaba ella, lo pude constatar cuando quiso escapar de la casa de mi tío en Miami para poder llegar a la función de estreno de Romeo y Julieta, si quieres que te sea sincera y como mujer que soy, no creo que ella te haya olvidado._

_-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?, si yo mismo estoy tratando de olvidarla._

_-Porque soy mujer y vi su mirada cuando hablaba de ti y todo lo que hizo para poder ingresar al teatro con la única convicción de verte actuar cuando perdió la entrada que le brindaste. No creo que le haya sido fácil olvidarte, si es que ese fuera el caso._

_-Pero ya lo ves, me olvidó. Karen, todos estos años esperé alguna noticia de ella, más aún luego de lo de Susana y nada… no me buscó a pesar que ella fue quien me dejó en el hospital. Según mi amigo Albert, me dijo que ella me extrañaba y me dio la esperanza de algún día nos volveríamos a reencontrar y mira, no ha sucedido absolutamente nada._

_-Terry, ¿tú la buscaste cuando te lo dije?_

_-No, si yo no la dejé – escapándoseme un mohín de disgusto y capricho._

_-Ese es el problema, los dos son un par de testarudos, porque no te pones un momento en los zapatos de Candy y piensas en lo doloroso que fue para ella venir a verte e irse con el corazón roto, ¿crees acaso que le sería tan fácil venir a buscarte?, ella también habrá sufrido y si uno de los dos no da el primer paso, se harán viejos y nunca se volverán a unir. Por una vez en tu vida, sería bueno que dejes el orgullo de lado y pienses en ir tras ella, tuviste tu oportunidad en Chicago… ahora no sabemos cuándo la volverás a tener y espero que no sea demasiado tarde para ambos._

Karen tuvo razón, me dejé llevar por mi orgullo y desperdicié una valiosísima oportunidad en Chicago. A la mañana siguiente llegamos al puerto de Londres, estaba muy frio y el día como se presentaba revolvía mi cabeza de muchos recuerdos. Tomamos un taxi rumbo al hotel donde nos hospedaríamos, mientras les enseñaba a mis compañeros ciertos atractivos de la ciudad, en verdad que había cambiado bastante en tan poco tiempo, los carruajes casi habían desaparecido solo unos pocos quedaban en las avenidas y por lo que veía eran utilizados por paseantes.

Una vez instalados en el hotel, me di una ducha con agua bien tibia, salí y me arropé instantáneamente, la sensación de frio era intensa. Salí rumbo al restaurant a almorzar algo mientras leía el periódico, en eso veo en la sección de sociales una noticia que me consternó en lo absoluto.

_**Divorcio en la nobleza inglesa**_

_**El revuelo causado por la inminente separación y divorcio de una de las casas de más realce en la nobleza inglesa ha generado discrepancias en Buckingham, donde se ha aceptado la formalización de la situación que vienen viviendo el Duque de Grantchester y su ex esposa, la otrora Duquesa de Grantchester. Hasta ahora el mutismo de la casa real no nos evidencia mayores alcances de los motivos de la separación.**_

_**Actualmente el Duque de Grantchester, se encuentra alojado en su castillo en las afueras de la ciudad de Londres mientras finiquita los trámites de ley.**_

Vaya, sí que las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde mi partida un día de otoño, mi padre finalmente se había divorciado de la señora "cara de cerdo" y si no me equivocaba, tenía una vaga idea a donde se dirigiría el Duque a partir de ese momento y también sabía quién lo estaría esperando con los brazos abiertos.

Terminé de tomar mi café y me alisté a enfrentar mi pasado con mayor ahínco.

…..

_Amigas disculpen la demora, pero no encontraba la forma de continuar el capítulo, necesitaba inspiración y si me apoyan con algunos tips sería súper feliz._

_Klaudya: Bueno, sí ahora sabemos cómo Terry llega a Inglaterra… ¿se quedará ahí para hacer una nueva vida luego que haya decidido olvidar a la pecosa?¿regresará a América a buscarla?... Bueno veamos que sale de estos locos deditos cuando empiezan a escribir…_

_GemaGrandchester: Gracias, yo también detesto a la gusana, pero ella es víctima de su propia obsesión y solo queda compadecerse de ella… se parece un poco a Scarlet O´hara de Lo que el Viento se llevó cuando se enamoró de Archi Winkles, sólo se enamoró de la imagen que creó de él (amor platónico), pero no se enamoró de lo que realmente era Archi._

_Ysledsira: Gracias por tus comentarios, que bueno que te haya gustado, no tengo madera de escritora pero trato de hacer algo que guste y que me llene de alegría al hacerlo…_

_Concluyendo… Susana si se arrepintió de haberse quedado con Terry y que al final ella sólo interrumpió un amor que traspasaba las fronteras del tiempo y del espacio._

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, son mi motivo y motor para seguir escribiendo, ojalá les guste este capítulo que me demoró un poco porque trataba de darle realce a los sentimientos de Terry luego de la muerte de Susana y la pena de sentirse abandonado por la única persona que él creía iba a regresar luego de ese acontecimiento… ¿por qué no lo hizo?, eso lo veremos más adelante. _


	13. Reconciliación

Reconciliación

Salí presuroso del restaurant donde había desayunado, debido a que la mayoría de mis compañeros llegaron cansados del viaje ese día prácticamente no iban a salir de sus camas… yo también tenía una necesidad de descansar pero era mayor mi inquietud por ver los cambios de la ciudad en esos años que me permití dar un paseo corto por los lugares que otrora yo paseaba. Mi primer destino fue el zoo de Blue River, estaba igual... ningún cambio, salvo que la caseta donde alguna vez se refugiaba Albert había sido retirada, cuántos momentos habría pasado allí cuando me escapaba de clases y me encontraba con mis amigos.

Saliendo del zoo me dirigí afueras de la ciudad de Londres, tenía ganas de reencontrar mi pasado y había dejado en puntos suspensivos un tema relacionado con mi padre, tomé un taxi y le indiqué que me guiara hacia la residencia del duque de Grantchester, a lo cual el conductor me indicó que estaba yendo a perder tiempo, debido a que el duque ni sus sirvientes atendían a la prensa por el escándalo del divorcio; como respuesta le dirigí una sonrisa irónica y le dije que al menos quería intentar sacar una primicia.

Al llegar a la residencia, me percaté que casi todo seguía igual, solo un poco descuidado y supuse que sería por el tema de la guerra que acababa de pasar, siendo todo lo demás decorado con el gusto exquisito de mi padre debido a que "la cara de cerdo" lo único que sabía era molestar.

Me acerqué al enrejado con una sensación de molestia, enfado y angustia, no tenía ganas de verlo siendo el único aliciente la carta que me envió, por ello me sentía en compromiso de dar ese paso…, verlo y quedar con la conciencia tranquila, al fin y al cabo me crió como pudo, aunque sin amor, pero me crió. Agaché la cabeza para tomar valor y especialmente para tomar aire y contener cualquier impulso violento que siempre tenía con el señor que venía a visitar.

En eso un hombre de estatura alta, contextura gruesa y como de cincuenta años se acerca cautelosamente y gritando a lo largo del sendero del jardín que separaba la puerta principal del enrejado que no estaban permitidas las entrevistas, que por favor me retirara antes de que suelten a los perros; y así seguía mientras se acercaba cada vez más a la puerta, cuando ya estaba como a cinco metros de distancia, subo la mirada, me bajo la capucha y me dirijo a él.

_-Daniel, ¿qué pasó, acaso ya no me reconoces? – mientras le daba una grata sonrisa al hombre que muchas veces me acompañaba a cabalgar, me escondía cuando hacia travesuras y me daba uno que otro fiambre cuando estaba castigado._

_-Se… se… señorito Terrence – se quedó parado frente a mí con la boca abierta del estupor y de pronto corrió hacia la puerta mientras sacaba las llaves de su pantalón para abrir la cerradura prontamente - ¡qué alegría señorito!, verlo de nuevo, ya no es un muchacho, es todo un hombre, déjeme mirarlo bien… lleva el cabello corto y es igual a su padre cuando tenía su edad… ¿veinte o veintiuno? – me abrazó como un padre abraza a un hijo no pudiendo evitar que le salgan lágrimas en los ojos a ese pobre hombre._

_-Ya, Daniel, por favor, no te pongas sentimental, eso no te viene bien… además eres tú quien me enseñó a ser más fuerte – mientras le correspondía el abrazo – dime cómo has estado todo este tiempo y bueno tengo veintiuno pero en enero cumplo veintidós._

_-Señorito, tanto tiempo, tantos años sin verlo, yéndose tan lejos, desde que usted se fue de Londres todo cambió aquí, el duque prácticamente se aisló y no quería conversar con nadie, lo peor vino cuando la duquesa, perdón… ex duquesa, le exigió que lo desheredase a usted por haber renegado de su familia y dedicarse a la actuación. El duque fue rotundo, la envió a vivir en la residencia de Cambridge y declaró su separación hasta conseguir el divorcio recientemente, debido a que estando en guerra los asuntos maritales o personales fueron dejados de lado – habló de corrido sin siquiera respirar, ese era el buen Daniel, siempre con las últimas noticias por eso me gustaba su compañía sabía dónde estaba "la cara de cerdo" para hacerle la vida imposible o esconderme luego de hacer de las mías – Dígame, ¿cómo ha estado todo este tiempo?, ¿se llegó a casar? Por aquí rumoreaban que se fue por un amor del colegio a América y…_

_-Daniel, por favor, son demasiadas cosas en un solo instante, ya habrá tiempo para charlar sobre mí, quisiera saber si se encuentra el duque, he venido a conversar con él – lo interrumpí amablemente, debido a cuando él empezaba a hablar no había quien lo parase._

_-Sí señorito, él se encuentra en el estudio viendo algunos documentos, me pidió no ser interrumpido pero me imagino que al saber que usted está aquí no le importará – mientras me acompañaba hacia la puerta de ingreso de la residencia – Sabe usted señorito Terrence, el duque no ha estado del todo bien, no conversa con nadie y solo para recluido en su dormitorio o en el estudio._

_-Uhmm… me lo imagino Daniel, "uno cosecha lo que siembra", ¿no lo crees? – le comenté mordazmente._

_-No lo creo señorito, su padre siempre ha sido una persona correcta, además todos cometemos errores, lo bueno es que en algún momento la vida nos da la oportunidad para reivindicarnos._

_-Quizá… - dije pensando no solo en mi padre, sino en cierta pecosa que dejé ir en una noche de invierno rumbo a Chicago, llevándose mi vida, mis esperanzas y mi corazón._

_-Bueno señorito, espéreme aquí que lo anunciaré con el duque – mientras se paraba frente a mí y me hacía una venia para retirarse._

_-Espera Daniel, déjame a mi hacerlo – me miró con cara de preocupación_

_-Es que el duque…_

_-Déjamelo a mí y si se pone de mal carácter, sólo tienes que decirle que te di un contra suelazo y que te dejé inconsciente en el piso, créeme, no lo ha de dudar._

_-Está bien, señorito, será lo mejor, algunas veces hay sorpresas muy agradables como la que usted le dará ahora a su padre – se retiró._

_Me acerqué lentamente a la puerta del estudio, tomé nuevamente mucho aire y toqué la puerta levemente._

_-Adelante – dijo una voz – Daniel, espero que sea algo importante, sabes que no me gusta ser interrumpido._

_-Vaya señor duque, al parecer su tiempo cada vez está siendo más valioso que antaño – ingresé al estudio una vez que abrí la puerta completamente y no podía evitar mostrar una sonrisa de desenfado ante el hombre que estaba frente a mí, sentado en su escritorio, con los ojos abiertos de la impresión y las manos temblorosas._

_-Te… Terrence – dijo mientras se levantó presuroso a recibirme con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa que expresaba… ¿alegría?_

_-Sí señor duque – le respondí con voz fría y al mismo tiempo girando para evitar que me diera un abrazo, no sería fácil ni para él ni para mí dejar atrás tanto sufrimiento – Si me permite le agradeceré me pudiera brindar un poco de su valiosísimo tiempo, quisiera conversar con usted unas cuantos asuntos – le dije mientras me sentaba en el sofá y pude ver en su mirada un dejo de decepción y tristeza y no pude evitar sentirme culpable por haberle hecho sentir así._

_-Terrence – guardó la compostura, esa que mismo me mostró años atrás, todo el porte de un caballero inglés, insensible y cortés – me da mucha alegría tenerte de nuevo aquí en casa._

_-Sólo vine a conversar duque, solo eso, no confunda por favor, no he venido a quedarme – trataba de ser lo más impersonal posible._

_-Dime, en que puedo atenderte – puso tono serio y se sentó frente a mí._

_-¿Sabe usted que me cambié de nombre? – era verdad, me cambié de nombre artístico pero no renuncié a mi apellido Grantchester, debido a la carta que me envió el duque._

_-Sí lo sé hijo, sé que ahora eres "Graham"._

_-Así es, pero no renuncié al apellido Grantchester a pesar que no veo el motivo para seguir portándolo._

_-Terrence… sé que no fui justo contigo ni tampoco un padre ejemplar; sin embargo estoy dispuesto a reivindicarme contigo y con la vida, te agradecería mucho que me dijeras en qué fallé, quizá yo lo veo desde mi óptica pero tú me podrías dar un mejor panorama de la situación._

_-Muchas cosas has sucedido para que por usted no sienta aprecio – mentira, una vil mentira… en verdad no odiaba ni menospreciaba a mi padre, me dolía decirle esas palabras tan hirientes sin que realmente las sintiese y creo que era por el último dolor que me causó y que hasta ese momento yo seguía llevando en el alma – la primera fue separarme de mi madre, la segunda confinarme en un colegio para evitar verme, dejarme a la merced de su ex mujer, de la cual déjeme felicitarle por su divorcio, y lo más funesto, el no querer apoyarme cuando por primera vez en mi vida dejé mi orgullo de lado para pedirle por una persona que no era yo y créame que gran parte de la infelicidad que tengo ahora, el causante es usted y no lo puedo perdonar._

_-Terrence hijo, no creas que no sé lo que has pasado y me arrepiento sobre manera el haber actuado así contigo y si pudiera, si tan solo pudiera retroceder el tiempo… - mientras me decía esas palabras, me vino un Deja Vu al recordar la despedida con Candy y añoré retroceder el tiempo hasta regresar al colegio – haría todo al revés, me quedaría con tu madre que es la única mujer que he amado y hubiésemos formado una familia, hubieras crecido con nosotros y ten la certeza que te hubiese apoyado con esa señorita sin miramientos, pero tuve que aprender de la peor manera cuando me dejaste aquí solo, sin tu presencia y fue cuando mi mayor temor se cumplió… huiste de mí. Cuando traté de regresarte conmigo, fue Candy la que me convenció en dejarte seguir tu camino y lo hice para que tú fueras feliz a pesar de mi dolor y egoísmo._

_-¿Cómo puede usted decir que amó alguna vez a mi madre, si le arrebató a su hijo de sus brazos condenándola a la infelicidad?, ¿usted cree que eso no es daño? – levanté la voz y me levanté de golpe, todo mi autocontrol se estaba yendo por la borda, especialmente luego de haber escuchado el nombre que con ansias trataba de olvidar._

_-Sí hijo, la amé y la sigo amando y tú también has cometido el mismo error al renunciar a una mujer que era tu complemento por el simple cumplimiento del honor… hijo mírate y mírame, somos similares, un par de pobres diablos que no sabemos valorar lo que tenemos hasta que lo hemos perdido, y si te arrebaté de los brazos de tu madre como tú acabas de mencionar fue por mi cobardía a estar solo, no pudiendo enfrentar a mi padre y a toda la absurda realeza condenándome a vivir con una mujer a la cual aborrecía desde el momento que la conocí y que tuve que hacerla mi mujer por cuestiones de etiqueta y para que tú fueras reconocido como mi legítimo heredero – calló de repente, miró al suelo y luego prosiguió con tono más fuerte – Terrence, no sabes lo difícil que me ha sido soportar a esa mujer todos estos años y compartir su lecho, ya eres un hombre y debes comprender a lo que me refiero – bajó la mirada tratando de ocultar su azoro, puesto que el duque era demasiado recatado en sus apreciaciones._

_-Sabe usted señor duque, que a mí no me importa en lo absoluto su dinero ni sus títulos nobiliarios, si gusta los puede donar a una institución de caridad o mejor, se los pude dar mis "hermanos"._

_-No Terrence, tú serás mi heredero, está dicho y si no lo aceptas tú… será uno de tus hijos._

_-Entonces es un caso perdido, yo no pienso casarme y menos tener hijos… - ésta vez no pude evitar reírme ante la ridiculez que acababa de decir mi padre, cómo pensaría que yo me casaría luego de haber perdido lo único que realmente amé._

_-Quizá algún día te cases y tengas hijos, mientras uno vive pude encontrar el amor…_

_-¿Cómo usted?, no crea que no me imagino a donde se dirigirá dentro de poco y le advierto, no se atreva a acercársele, no permitiré que le haga más daño…_

_-¿Acaso crees que me intimidas?, ¿crees que un hombre de tu edad me puede decir que hacer o no?, estás ante un hombre mucho mayor y que después de larguísimos años va a buscar su felicidad y espero poder encontrarla y tú – dijo señalándome con el dedo y con mirada furiosa – deberías hacer lo mismo, para que cuando tengas mi edad y mires para atrás no te arrepientas de las decisiones mal tomadas que son llevadas por tu testarudez… ¿acaso no sé qué ya te liberaste de ese compromiso absurdo que habías contraído con esa pobre señorita?. Caramba Terry, por una vez en tu vida piensa como un hombre maduro y déjate de niñerías y rencores pasados que no te llevarán a ningún lado, estás ante tu padre, lo quieras o no y él está dispuesto en hacer todo lo posible por recuperar a su familia y al decir "familia" me refiero a tu madre y a ti._

_-Duque… - me dejó realmente sin palabras, no pensé que me hablaría así de esa manera. En ese momento no podía sostener su mirada y preferí observar los libros que estaban dispuestos en su escritorio, mientras escucha lo que me decía._

_-Hijo, sé que no confías en mí y comprendo tus motivos, sólo quiero pedirte una oportunidad para demostrarte cuánto he cambiado y cuánto significas para mí; sé que en estos momentos estarás pensando en tus hermanos a los cuales también aprecio pero a ninguno como a ti porque eres el vivo retrato de Eleanor – para ese momento, el duque había roto mis barreras de indiferencia, rebeldía y hostilidad con las que me presenté en casa, cosa que él notó muy claramente._

_-Duque, por favor, evitemos estos impases, en realidad no son necesarios. Sabemos exactamente que no tenemos nada en común más que el apellido… _

_-y mi personalidad, gallardía, buen porte, atractivo e inteligencia – me interrumpió mi padre, mientras miraba el cielo raso de la biblioteca con mirada soñadora._

_-se le olvidó la falta de modestia – no pude evitar sonreír ante la interrupción del duque para vanagloriarse de sus cualidades._

_-ah sí, se me olvidaba… eso me lo llevas en ventaja… y ¿qué dices?... ¿aceptas o no? – cambiando el tema, realmente ese hombre era un diplomático sabía en qué momento viraría el tono de la conversación a sus intereses._

_-Me lo imaginaba, estaba tratando de persuadirme… - me era inevitable seguir tratándolo así con tanta indiferencia después de lo que me dijo – déjeme pensarlo… no va a ser fácil_

_-No importa_

_-Quizá tenga que tomar mucho, mucho tiempo_

_-Tómate el que quieras; además, tengo entendido que te quedarás un par de meses en Londres por el motivo de la gira que estás haciendo para el Teatro Real de Shakespeare, así que para empezar que te parece si te quedas todo este tiempo aquí… en tu casa._

_-Robert ha alquilado una casa para todo el elenco, está relativamente cerca a tu castillo…_

_-Mejor aún, así no tendrás problemas para comunicarte con ellos…_

_-¿Qué parte de la negativa que estoy usando con usted no comprende? – lo miré entrecerrando los ojos, no pensaba que el duque fuera lento de entendimiento pero estaba aquejándosele un sordera muy grave._

_-Por favor, hijo, hazme compañía por este tiempo que es muy corto… nos servirá a ambos para conocernos un poco más…_

_-No puedo dejar a Robert ni a mi coprotagonista, tengo que conversar con ellos todos los días._

_-Entonces invítalos contigo… hay varias habitaciones que pueden ser ocupadas._

_-Ninguno de mis compañeros conoce mi origen… - dije dudando_

_-Robert si lo sabe, hemos sido amigos en la juventud y por tu coprotagonista no creo que haya problema, me imagino que será una señorita muy discreta._

_-Usted es demasiado insistente – no sabía que pretexto más poner._

_-Entonces, ¿debo interpretar que aceptas?_

_-No va a haber paz en su casa _

_-Mejor, estoy aburrido del silencio_

_-Nos levantaremos muy temprano y vendremos muy tarde por las noches_

_-Me gustaría poder acompañarlos algunas noches que salgan a divertirse… es tan monótono este castillo_

_-Karen es muy escandalosa, anda gritando por todos lados_

_-Hace tiempo que no se escucha la voz de una mujer en esta casa… ejem.. – se aclaró la garganta cuando lo miré con el rostro ceñudo – en el buen sentido de la palabra Terrence, espero no mal interpretes._

_-¡Caramba!, ¡qué difícil es contrariarlo!, está bien, déjeme conversarlo con Robert y con Karen para ver si aceptan y si ellos están de acuerdo, vendré con ellos – no había alternativa, el duque ganó… o mejor dicho, lo dejé ganar ya era hora de acortar distancias y borrar rencores._

_Terminada la conversación con mi padre y del usual cruce de manos en señal de compromiso, Daniel me llevó en el automóvil de la familia hasta el hotel donde me hospedaba, era de noche así que entré presuroso con la finalidad de dirigirme a mi habitación para poder dormir. En eso escuché una voz grave que me llamó del recibidor._

_-Terrence Graham o mejor dicho Terrence Grantchester – exclamó Robert, que por la expresión de su rostro me estaba esperando desde temprano - ¿dónde te habías metido?, sabías que el día de hoy por la tarde teníamos que acomodarnos en la casa que renté hasta el final de la temporada y tú no aparecías._

_-Este… Robert, disculpa, lo que sucede es que tuve un contratiempo – no sabía cómo iba a tomar la conversación de mi padre y el compromiso que lo involucraban a él y a Karen._

_-Robert, no lo escuches, ya sabes como es y no sé porque hasta este momento lo puedes tolerar tanto – increpó Karen que se encontraba detrás de Robert._

_-Por favor Karen, esta conversación es entre Terrence y yo, te agradecería no intervinieras – agregó Robert_

_-Disculpa Robert – contesté – es más, me alegro que esté Karen aquí también para poder conversar los tres._

_-¿Los tres?, yo no tengo nada que conversar contigo luego que me prometiste que me ibas a llevar a conocer Londres y todo el día estuve sentada aquí esperando a que vinieras – cruzó sus brazos e hizo un puchero, se le veía realmente afectada._

_-Karen, Robert, disculpen en realidad, pero todo tiene una explicación, si solo me dejaran explicarles – les hice una señal para que se sentasen en los muebles del recibidor junto conmigo, los cuales ante tanto misterio accedieron y se sentaron frente a mí._

_-Bueno, como ustedes saben… yo crecí aquí en Londres… - Robert y Karen asintieron con la cabeza – saben muy bien que aquí tengo muchos recuerdos y parte de mi pasado reside en esta ciudad – me seguían mirando con cara de incomprensión, agregué – el día de hoy fui a visitar a mi padre –en eso mis dos oyentes abrieron su boca de par en par, Robert porque sabía quién era mi padre y Karen porque no sabía que lo tenía._

_-Terrence – dijo Robert – me sorprendes, cómo fue que te recibió._

_-Robert, te lo contaré, pero primero quisiera explicarle a Karen muchas cosas que ella todavía no conoce acerca de mí – la miré fijamente – Karen, tú eres mi amiga al igual que Robert y por eso te voy a contar ciertos aspectos de mi vida que hasta el momento no te lo he comentado y no quisiera que pase de aquí, de los tres._

_-Terry, agradezco tu consideración y sabes que puedes contar conmigo._

_-Karen, yo al llegar a América no contaba con ningún centavo en el bolsillo, fui a buscar un porvenir, un futuro en base a mis sueños y gracias Robert lo logré… sabías cómo y dónde vivía hasta que por fin pude lograr tener mayores ingresos y llegar hasta donde estamos tú, yo y los demás de nuestros compañeros – me dirigí a Robert – amigo, muchas gracias por la oportunidad, realmente cambiaste mi vida._

_-Terrence, tú eres el que ha logrado tus éxitos, yo solo lo vi el talento que tenías… - no continuó al interpretar un gesto de mi mano en señal que por favor me dejara terminar y nuevamente dirigí mi mirada a Karen._

_-Sabías las penurias que pasé y también conociste a… ella – me costaba mencionar su nombre – sí, a esa pequeña pecosa la conocí aquí. Te preguntarás cómo y te lo diré… la conocí en un colegio llamado Real Colegio San Pablo que es para personas de dinero y aristócratas. Te preguntarás ¿cómo es que estuve en un colegio así?_

_-Sí, ¿cómo? – preguntó Karen – en verdad siempre me hacía la pregunta cómo es que conociste a Candy que era una de las herederas de las más grande fortuna de América y creo que también de Escocia, claro que yo la conocí como enfermera en Florida, pero luego de la publicación del periódico de su presentación en sociedad en la ciudad de Chicago, como que la duda se incrementó en mi cabeza, hasta empecé a crear historias relacionadas a ambos…. _

_-Lo que sucede Karen – la interrumpí con el afán que me deje terminar mi relato, me acomodé en mi sofá y suspiré, mientras agregué – yo soy el hijo mayor del Duque de Grantchester y miembro de la familia real inglesa – No pude evitar sonreír al ver el gracioso gesto de incredulidad que tenía mi amiga en el rostro y la forma en que miraba a Robert para que le dijeran que no le estaban tomando el pelo – cuando me fui de Londres, renuncié a mi familia, a mi clase, a todo por ser actor._

_-¡Esto es increíble! – por fin pudo articular palabra Karen – Robert, ¿qué le pasa a este muchacho?, creo que se pegó la cabeza en la calle y la fallado aún más de lo que está._

_-Karen, lo que dice Terrence es cierto – contestó mi amigo – yo conocí al duque de joven cuando pretendía a Eleanor y cuando nació Terrence._

_-Luego de mi partida a América tuve la firme convicción de no volver a cruzar palabra con mi padre; sin embargo, el día de hoy tuve la necesidad de volver a verlo después de la misiva que me envió en mi cumpleaños pasado y por ello fui a visitarlo._

_-Ahora comprendo – añadió Karen._

_-Sí, fue una decisión difícil de tomar al principio, el volver a ver esa casa me llenaba de recuerdos que prefería olvidar pero fue inevitable al cruzar palabras con él y me hizo desistir de mi promesa._

_-Qué bueno Terrence, me alegro que estés empezando a perdonar – se expresó Robert._

_-Eso es justamente al punto donde deseo llegar, dentro de las conversaciones con mi padre me propuso vivir en su castillo mientras duraba la gira…_

_-¡un castillo! – gritó Karen - ¡qué maravilla!, nunca antes había visto uno más que en cuentos._

_-Me parece una buena decisión por parte de ambos, les ayudará a limar asperezas – comentó Robert._

_-Bueno Karen, ve acostumbrándote porque como parte de mis condiciones para vivir ese tiempo con mi padre, tienen que acompañarme ustedes dos. _

_-¡¿cómo? – expresaron los dos mientras de un brinco se pusieron de pie._

_-Por favor, considérenlo, es lo único que pude lograr para no negarme ante la exigencia de mi padre, sé que no debí involucrarlos en esto pero son mis amigos y pensé que podrían apoyarme – haciendo un mohín de desamparo._

_-Está bien, acepto – dijo Karen – eres mi amigo y cómo has dicho me voy a sacrificar por ti._

_-Por favor Karen… – exclamó Robert – Terrence ¿cómo pudiste?, sabes que no puedo dejar al resto del elenco solo._

_-Te comento Robert que el castillo está a cinco minutos en auto y quince a pie, estamos cerca; además en New York no vivías con nosotros, no me digas que quieres hacer de su niñera._

_-De ellos no, pero sí de ti ¿no? – respondió mi amigo con sarcasmo._

_-Por favor…. Es una oportunidad única para reconciliarme con él – utilicé mi último recurso – si te preguntan, porque no les dices que un amigo tuyo te ha invitado a pasar la temporada en su casa y que es una excelente oportunidad para conseguir buenos inversionistas para el teatro, creo que el hecho de que sea un duque será comprensible._

_-Al parecer lo tienes todo planeado, que te puedo decir Terrence, te aprecio mucho y acepto – dijo Robert tomando aire – pero me debes una_

_-A mí no me debes nada Terry – agregó Karen dando saltitos en el aire y aplaudiendo como una niña – al menos la vida me compensa ser tu amiga y soportar tus arrebatos, ¡voy a vivir en un castillo!_

_-Karen, gracias – no pude evitar ruborizarme ante su comentario, agregué – y muchas gracias Robert, no solo te debo una, sino varias._

Luego de la conversación, nos retiramos a nuestros dormitorios a descansar, al día siguiente en la mañana partimos temprano rumbo a la casa de mi padre a dejar nuestras cosas y de allí iríamos a la casa que estaba rentando Robert. Una vez en la entrada a la residencia de mi padre, Karen no podía dejar de hablar.

_-Terrence, que maravilla, es enorme este castillo… - mira la reja es del doble de alto que una puerta normal y el jardín, ¡Oh, Dios! Podría competir con el Central Park pero mucho más bello… _

_-Karen, el Central Park es más grande y a mí me gusta mucho._

_-Sí pero no tiene flores como esta… que belleza, mira el castillo, los ventanales, las puertas, los balcones, es como un sueño._

_-Karen, si no te calmas reconsideraré el quedarme aquí aunque Terrence se moleste conmigo – agregó Robert._

_-¡Qué aguafiestas, Robert!, está bien, me callo_

_En eso vi que se acercaba al enrejado el buen Daniel, el mismo que al reconocerme levantó su brazo en señal de saludo con una gran sonrisa. Cuando llegó hasta donde nosotros, Daniel cobró su porte natural e hizo los saludos de rigor._

_-Sir Terrence, que gusto que haya aceptado venir a quedarse con nosotros durante todo este tiempo – mientras hacía una venia pomposa propia del saludo a los nobles._

_-Daniel – me contuve en recriminarlo, pero esa era la costumbre y no podía reprenderlo delante de mis amigos, no sería justo, una vez lo tuviera a solas… le aclararía los denominativos – un gusto regresar después de tanto tiempo, te presento mis dos amigos que serán huéspedes de la residencia todo el tiempo que he de quedarme en la ciudad, te agradeceré les puedas enseñar sus habitaciones y se les dé todas las atenciones necesarias para que su estadía aquí sea placentera – lo expresé con toda la educación inglesa que me habían enseñado desde pequeño, a lo que Karen y Robert me miraron como bicho raro._

_-Será un placer, Sir Terrence, mi Lord el duque de Grantchester, lo está esperando en el recibidor – se dirigió a Karen y a Robert – señor, señorita, me es muy grato recibirlos aquí en esta residencia, mi Lord está muy contento de contar con huéspedes tan ilustres y tan cercanos a su hijo, por favor, dejen sus cosas aquí, inmediatamente vendrán dos jóvenes que llevarán sus equipajes a sus respectivos dormitorios – luego se dirigió a mí – Sir, les agradecería me pudieran acompañar – y se volteó dirigiéndose al castillo._

_Una vez parados en la puerta, Daniel la tocó levemente y pasó, luego de un momento salió y nos indicó que pasemos. Entramos con al castillo, tuve que cerrarle la boca a Karen que la tenía completamente abierta de la impresión a cambio de Robert que se encontraba un poco incómodo por la situación._

_-Terrence – escuché la voz de mi padre que se dirigía hacia mí desde un lado de la habitación, inmediatamente los tres giramos hacia el lugar de donde provenía – que alegría que hayas accedido a estar en esta tu casa durante la temporada de que residirás en Londres, apenas recibí tu llamada telefónica hice los arreglos necesarios – luego se dirigió a mis amigos – Srta. Klaise es usted mucho más bella en persona que en los recortes de periódico – le saludó besándole el dorso de su mano._

_-Muchas gracias, señor duque – sonrió nerviosamente Karen mientras se ruborizaba._

_-Richard, llámeme Richard por favor. __Los amigos de mi hijo son amigos míos – le contestó mi padre con amabilidad – espero que vuestra estancia sea de lo más grata – luego se dirigió a Robert – Robert tantos años sin verte, es un gusto volver a reencontrarme contigo y déjame decirte que no has cambiado en lo absoluto._

_-Mucho gusto Richard, agradezco la gentileza de ofrecernos tu casa – me miró de reojo – para pasar esta temporada. Me alegra volver a verte después de tantos años._

_-Gracias a ti Robert, por ser un amigo para mi hijo todo este tiempo – después de los saludos que hizo mi padre, nos dirigió la mirada a todos y exclamó – vaya, es temprano, lo más seguro que todavía no han desayunado, así que les agradeceré que me acompañen, la mesa está dispuesta._

_Lo acompañamos a la mesa a tomar desayuno, después de un momento de haber terminado y retirado la mesa, Daniel se acercó a la mesa y solicitó que Robert y Karen lo acompañasen para que les indicase sus habitaciones. Al parecer, todo estaba yendo bien y esperaba que esos dos meses sean tranquilos._

_Al día siguiente acompañé a Karen a conocer algunos lugares de Londres para que pudiera disculpar mi desplante, le comenté de mis lugares favoritos y donde me dirigía a beber cuando me escapaba del colegio. Pasamos frente al colegio San Pablo y se impresionó del tamaño que tenía y de la arquitectura que portaba, no me animé a entrar puesto que apenas vi sus muros exteriores me vino una desazón al saber que dentro de aquel recinto se guardaban los mejores recuerdos de mi adolescencia y un nombre que aprendí a pronunciar y quedó grabado en lo más profundo de mi ser._

_Llegamos tarde a la residencia del duque y al entrar vimos a mi padre y a Robert riendo a carcajadas, al parecer recordando tiempos pasados y al vernos nos invitaron a participar de la charla mientras mi padre servía vino para Karen y para mí, estuvimos un par de horas en el estudio y de allí nos retiramos a descansar, debido a que el día siguiente teníamos que empezar los ensayos._

Ahora que lo recuerdo bien, me agradó mucho la estancia en casa de mi padre, pudimos acercarnos más, claro que solo lo llamaba "duque" no sé si por costumbre o por el hecho que las cicatrices que llevaba en mi alma y memoria me lo impedían… en esos momentos aprendía a apreciar sobre manera al hombre que era mi padre y más aún al hombre que sufrió la ausencia de felicidad en sus días. Me hablaba de sus planes de regresar a América, al principio un poco temeroso de mi reacción, luego de un tiempo, más atrevido me preguntaba por mi madre y si tenía pretendientes y si seguía con sus mismos gustos por las rosas, los perfumes, los dulces, las cartas… todo, algunas veces el interrogatorio era tan extenuante que prefería decirle sí a todo lo que me preguntaba.

A las dos semanas de los ensayos, teníamos que recibir a la persona que se encargaba del arreglo musical para ensayar el baile y ciertas escenas románticas, por lo que Robert salió temprano y Karen se fue a caminar con algunas amigas del elenco. Aproveché en irme al teatro a ensayar algunas líneas que faltaban perfeccionar y fue cuando escuché una melodía conocida y nostálgica… "Tristesse" de Chopin, cuando la escuché me quedé absorto ante tan buena interpretación.

_-Vaya – comenté para mí mismo – en verdad te remueve los sentimientos… - me tocaba la barbilla tratando de pensar de dónde provenía esa melodía, en eso me acerqué a los cortinajes que separaban el área de música del lugar de actuación y puede ver la silueta del intérprete, debido que el ambiente estaba a media luz. Me acerqué cauto y encendí la luz, lo que súbitamente hizo interrumpir la melodía por la sorpresa de la persona que tocaba el piano._

_-¿Disculpe?, ¿quién anda ahí? –esa pregunta siempre en la punta de la lengua, agregué - ¿es usted la persona que realizará el acompañamiento musical de la obra? – en eso la persona que estaba tocando el piano se levantó y volteó, en el instante me percaté que no era un hombre, sino una mujer de aproximadamente veinticinco años, con cabellos oscuros como la noche y un par de ojos negros adornados por unas espesas pestañas, me quedé anonadado, era una mujer bella y su cabello ondulado y aquellas disimuladas pecas me hacían recordar a cierta persona que cada día en Londres se me hacía presente en todos mis recuerdos._

_-Disculpe usted, mi nombre es Marlene Florit, soy la pianista contratada por el Sr. Heathaway para la obra, no pensé que importunaría si probaba el piano – me respondió nerviosa mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos, en eso pude ver su atuendo, no era conservador como muchas de las mujeres inglesas o americanas, llevaba un escote pronunciado y la falda de su vestido era entallado, delineando la línea de sus caderas hasta el largo que terminaba en media pantorrilla - ¿usted es? – se fue acercando a mí con la mano extendida con la intención de saludar._

_-Mi nombre es Terrence Graham, soy el protagonista, dígame Srta. Florit, ¿usted es francesa?_

_-Oui, soy natural de París, lo único que he residido en Escocia durante la guerra, acabo de llegar acompañada del director, el mismo que se retiró para llevar mis maletas al apartamento que renté previamente, mientras me dijo que probara este instrumento – se volteó a mirar el piano._

_-Usted es una excelente intérprete, ¿al parecer le gusta Chopin?_

_-Oui, muchísimo, su música eleva el alma y afloran los sentimientos más profundos – dijo con un tono de melancolía, ¿qué estaría pensando una señorita o señora?, verdad no me había percatado si llevaba argolla nupcial en su mano._

_-¿Usted ha venido sola desde Escocia o su familia la acompaña? – me mordí la lengua al ser tan directo y la verdad es que esa mujer me impresionó por completo._

_-He venido sola, no tengo familia, mis padres se quedaron en Francia y mi esposo murió en la guerra hace un año –expresó pena en su mirada._

_-Lo lamento tanto – fue lo único que pude decirle._

_-No importa, ya lo superé – éramos muy jóvenes cuando nos casamos y no tuvimos hijos – y, ¿usted?_

_-No, yo sigo siendo soltero… todavía no ha llegado la mujer que llene mi vida - ¿qué?, ¿qué estaba diciendo?, apenas la conocía y estaba coqueteando con ella y lo peor, mintiendo… quizá esa era la forma de olvidar a Candy… otra mujer._

_-¡Ah!, lo seguro es que no habrá buscado, puesto que no creo que no hayan jovencitas suspirando por usted… es muy bien parecido – vaya estaba resultando, no se intimidó ante mi coqueteo y es más me respondió con un cumplido no muy recatado que digamos._

_-Es usted muy encantadora señorita – le dije con una sonrisa de medio lado y le hice una venia agradeciendo el halago._

_-Por favor, llámeme Marlene… no me gustan los formalismos – me guiñó un ojo, en verdad sí que era atrevida y encantadora._

_-En todo caso, para igualar las condiciones llámeme Terrence… y si gusta Terry, como me llaman mis amigos – le respondí con otro guiño, me encantaba su frescura al hablar._

_-Creo que Terrence es mucho mejor, es más fuerte, más varonil – expresó con una dulce sonrisa._

_En eso llegó Robert, quién nos interrumpió diciendo que ya no eran necesarias las presentaciones debido a que Marlene y yo ya nos tuteábamos._

Sí, esos meses fueron frescos y llenos de la presencia de Marlene, al parecer ella apareció en mi vida para ayudarme a dejar mi pasado atrás con la finalidad de emprender nuevos rumbos y quizá hasta volverme a enamorar. Salíamos a cenar muchas veces y ella me contaba de su vida en Francia, de cómo era su esposo y la forma en que se tuvieron que separar por la guerra donde él la encargó con su familia que había huido tiempo antes a Escocia mientras el hombre se dirigía a la guerra, se ponía triste hasta las lágrimas cuando me comentó cuando le llegó la carta fúnebre indicando el deceso de su esposo y todas sus esperanzas rotas; en cambio yo, le contaba de mi pasado en Inglaterra, claro que obvié que era hijo de un duque y más aún de cierta pecosa, le decía de mis huidas del colegio, de mis ganas de ser actor, de mi llegada a América y de los logros que conseguí bajo el apoyo de Robert.

Nos convertimos en cómplices y no faltaban los coqueteos indirectos, no me atrevía a dar un paso más adelante, me había prometido a mí mismo no volver a enamorarme y mucho menos arrastrar a otra persona en esa aventura que me causó demasiado sufrimiento; sin embargo la atracción física entre ambos era innegable, me gustaba ver su figura y su cabello cuando el viento lo mecía suavemente, del roce de nuestras manos y de lo carnoso de sus labios que en mi imaginación los besaba con pasión.

Luego de mi vigésimo segundo onomástico, llegó el fin de temporada y con eso el retorno a América, la compañía de teatro inglesa me propuso un puesto de trabajo como protagonista, al parecer les había gustado mis interpreetaciones pero no tenía ni la más remota idea de dejar a Robert solo. A tres días de la partida, mi padre hizo una cena para nuestros invitados y a todo el elenco, accedí solo con la condición que no revelase que era mi padre sino solamente el socio de Robert, invité a Marlene para que asista conmigo. Ese día ella llevaba un vestido color vino con adornos de encaje del mismo tono que cubría parte de su escote, el mismo que era muy sugerente, su cabello suelto ya adornado con dos peinetas del mismo color, estaba realmente hermosa. Claro que a Karen no le caía mal y creyó que era ya el momento que me deje de estar melancólico con mis recuerdos. Una vez terminada la cena, acompañé a Marlene a su departamento, al llegar me invitó a pasar para tomar un café a lo cual yo accedí gustoso… mis deseos empezaron a cobrar vida apenas crucé la puerta.

_-Terrence, siéntate cómodo – señaló el sofá – en estos momentos voy a servir un café para calentarnos un poco._

_-Prefiero vino Marlene, sino es mucha molestia – mientras ella volteó hacia el pequeño bar para servir la bebida, me paré detrás de ella asegurándome que sienta mi aliento en su nuca, al parecer dio resultado puesto que sentí un ligero estremecimiento en su cuerpo._

_-Terrence… - susurró_

_-Marlene… - dije con voz grave – permíteme pasar contigo esta noche… - sabía que era muy atrevido y Marlene nunca me dio indicio que era una mujer fácil, así que me jugaba a recibir una bofetada y luego unos golpes por parte de ella hasta que me retirara el departamento o llame a la policía._

_-Terrence… yo… también lo deseo… - contestó mientras giraba lentamente hasta quedar frente a mí con esos ojos negros que me jalaban hasta una oscuridad imperturbable pero cálidos y sus labios sugerentes por un beso que no dudé en dar._

_La besé primero en forma suave como tanteando el terreno que estaba a punto de explorar, al sentir la exigencia por parte de ella, profundicé el beso y la abracé contra mi pecho. Mi cuerpo empezó a reaccionar con pasión, con deseo, con urgencia, empecé a besarle el cuello hasta llegar a la abertura del escote, mis manos recorrían su espalda buscando los botones que desesperado empecé a abrir hasta tocar su piel debajo del corpiño… era tan excitante y más aún cuando sentí sus manos desabotonar mi camisa y meterlas debajo de ella para tocar mi pecho… logré deslizar su vestido hasta que llegó al piso, teniéndola únicamente en corsé y bragas, la recosté encima de la mesa del recibidor, estaba urgido por poseerla que no importaba si llegábamos a la habitación, ella no se quejó, es más accedió gustosa al acomodarse encima de ella entreabriendo sus piernas para que yo pudiera recostarme sobre su cuerpo, era tan delicioso… me recosté y la besé nuevamente a los labios mientras mis manos acariciaban sus piernas subiendo hasta alcanzar su intimidad cubierta por su lencería, urgí mi beso mientras empecé a deslizar mi boca hacia sus senos y atrapar su pezón entre mis labios, ella gemía ante cada caricia mía, incitándome a continuar… mis labios retornaron a su boca, mientras presionaba mi cadera contra sus muslos para que sienta mi virilidad, la besé desesperadamente y proseguí hacia su cuello, yo ya estaba en éxtasis cuando murmuré muy cerca a su oído… _

_-Sí mi amor, como en mis sueños ahora serás mía – la seguí besando en el cuello mientras mis manos jugaban entre sus senos – mi hermosa pecosa…, mi Candy._

_Luego de mis palabras, todo sucedió demasiado rápido, sentí la rigidez del cuerpo de Marlene, un fuerte empujón en mi pecho y finalmente un estruendosa bofetada que me hizo girar la cara, empezó a dolerme el rostro y mi expresión cambió, la furia empezó a brotarme de los más profundo de mi ser por el atrevimiento que Marlene se había tomado… la única que me había abofeteado de esa manera era…. ¡Candy! En eso me percaté de mi error, había mencionado su nombre en un momento tan íntimo, tan comprometedor y se lo había dicho a Marlene… realmente tenía razón de reaccionar así._

_-¡vete! – la escuché decir - ¡lárgate!, ¡cómo te atreves!... como puedes mencionar el nombre de otra en un momento como éste – y pude notar lágrimas en sus ojos de tristeza y de ira, mientras se acomodaba el vestido y se levantaba de la mesa._

_-Marlene… lo siento – en verdad lo sentía, no sabía cómo se me había escapado el nombre de Candy luego de no haberlo mencionado durante tanto tiempo – no debí._

_-¿No debiste qué?, ¿tratar de intimar conmigo pensando en otra o haber dicho su nombre por error?, ¿quién es ella?, nunca te la oí mencionar _

_-Ella es una antigua novia que tuve en el colegio y que por circunstancias de la vida nos separamos, no sé nada de ella desde hace más de cuatro años, no sé cómo pudo salir su nombre así de la nada – al responderle así, me quedó observando fijamente y cambió su rostro de furia a uno de resignación._

_-¿y crees que me lo voy a creer así de sencillo?, ¿crees que soy estúpida?_

_-No Marlene, no lo creo y es más, eres una mujer maravillosa, bella, inteligente y aunque lo dudes has sido capaz de entrar en mi vida sin proponértelo, solamente con tu espontaneidad…, no sé que me pasó, hace muchísimo tiempo que determiné olvidarla y sacarla de mi vida por completo…_

_-Terrence, eso lo explica todo – tragó en seco – la has mencionado porque a pesar del tiempo que llevan separados ella aún sigue aquí – tocó mi pecho – y en tu alma. Mientras sigan vivos ambos estarán conectados porque así es el amor…. Yo lo he vivido con mi esposo y solo cuando me notificaron su deceso pude llorar y poco a poco olvidarme de él porque sabía que no regresaría nunca más – al mencionarlo pude ver esa tristeza que también llevaba Candy por su "jardinerito" – es mejor que te vayas y no regreses, no mientras ella esté presente en ti… y si logras sacarla, búscame, pero no esperes encontrarme con los brazos abiertos porque yo seguiré con mi vida._

_-Marlene, discúlpame, realmente pensé que la había olvidado, admito que me equivoqué y lo acabo de constatar ahora – cogí mi sombrero, mi abrigo, me volteé a verla por última vez y salí del departamento mientras escuchaba un sollozo a través de la puerta. Había cometido un grave error al involucrarme con Marlene, ella no merecía eso, no y en realidad pensé que me había enamorado de ella pero en el primer instante de rozar sus labios con los míos, solo sentí pasión no ese remezón y estremecimiento que tuve al sentir los de Candy, cuando el deseo se me fue intensificando en el cuerpo pude ver en mi mente los ojos, el cabello, el cuerpo de Candy y creí que esa era su voz… en mi corazón no iba a intimar con Marlene, le iba a hacer el amor a Candy con el cuerpo de otra._

Regresé presuroso a la residencia de mi padre y me dirigí directamente a buscarlo a él… sí a él, a mi padre, necesitaba un consejo, estaba realmente abatido y pensé que era el más indicado para reconfortarme, lo busqué en la sala, en el estudio y no lo hallé, así que con una urgencia única fui hasta su habitación, toqué la puerta ligeramente… nadie respondió… volvía tocar con insistencia cada vez más, hasta que me abrieron estrepitosamente y observé al duque con cara de sueño y el cabello enmarañado.

_-¿Qué sucede Terrence? – me miraba mientras se frotaba los ojos y se hacía a un lado – creo que es un poco tarde, ¿no te parece?_

_-Necesito conversar contigo – y me adentré a su dormitorio sin necesidad de ser invitado y me senté encima de su buró._

_-Dime en que puedo ayudarte – se desperezó mientras esbozaba una ligera sonrisa ante mi arrebato y creo que más aún por el hecho que lo buscaba por ayuda._

_-No sé por dónde empezar…, es un poco embarazoso_

_-¿Tiene que ver con la señorita que te acompañó hoy a la cena?_

_-Sí, con ella… ¿cómo lo supiste?_

_-Soy un hombre más viejo que tú, digamos que la experiencia ayuda… - me guiñó un ojo mientras se sentaba frente a mí, en su cama – dime exactamente que sucedió_

_-No puedo ser tan descriptivo, si a eso te refieres – lo miré de soslayo_

_-¡Ahhhh!, una señorita muy moderna… _

_-No te refieras así de ella, no pasó absolutamente nada…_

_-Si no sucedió nada entonces, ¿a qué debo tu agradable visita a estas horas de la madrugada? – dijo con sarcasmo_

_-Por favor duque, no me venga con sus ironías, no estoy de humor…. No sucedió nada porque… – me costaba hablar algo tan íntimo con el hombre que tenía al frente – porque… mencioné el nombre de Candy._

_-Vaya, vaya… - dijo el duque – cruzando los dedos de ambas manos – al parecer tu pasado regresa y te ha jugado una mala pasada._

_-Así es y no sé cómo es que de un momento a otro la vi a esa entrometida pecosa en vez de a Marlene – me recosté en el buró._

_-Es simple…_

_-¿Qué? – me incorporé_ del buró abruptamente - ¿cómo puede decir que es algo tan simple?

-_Hijo, yo he pasado lo mismo que tú varias veces… claro no con el posterior rechazo de tu ex madrastra, sino no tendrías hermanos…; es simple de explicarlo porque tú sigues amando a esa muchacha y aunque tu mente te haya hecho creer que las has olvidado, tu corazón no. Y te volveré a repetir lo mismo de siempre, búscala y no desperdicies tu vida como yo._

_-No puedo buscarla – agaché la cabeza, por fin iba a decirle a mi padre algo que me era doloroso – no he sabido nada de ella luego que nos separamos y mucho menos después de la muerte de Susana, creo que es ella quien me olvidó a mí y por eso me he obligado a olvidarla._

_-No lo creo… no creo que ella te haya olvidado, ¿sabes? Tu madre y ella son muy parecidas y si no me equivoco su corazón solo le puede pertenecer a un hombre, aunque nosotros, los ladinos de los Grantchester no las merezcamos._

_-¿Tú lo crees? – empezaba a tutear a mi padre como antaño_

_-Yo creo que deberías constatarlo por tu propia cuenta… ya estamos próximos de partir a América y no te vendría a mal buscarla, si lo que dices es cierto podrás dar la vuelta a la página y dejar de atormentarte por falsas ilusiones y si no lo es quizá la puedas recuperar, en cualquiera de los dos casos no hay pierde._

_-Acaso… ¿acabo de escuchar la palabra "estamos"? – lo miré con recelo._

_-Así es hijo, no hay motivos de quedarme aquí en Londres y quiero buscar a Eleanor, sé que no será tarea fácil, pero insistiré hasta reconquistarla – hablaba como un chiquillo – Ahhhhh, Eleanor, esos ojos tan azules como el mar, ese cabello rubio como el trigo dorado por el sol, esos labios que parecen cerezas y su cuer….._

_-¡Basta! – increpé, no podía ni quería escuchar esos comentarios acerca de mi madre aunque provinieran de mi progenitor – espero que sólo tengas en cuenta en no lastimarla._

_-Pensé que no me ibas a dejar acercármele según me amenazaste cuando llegaste a Londres; sin embargo, agradezco tu consejo – sonrió de forma triunfal._

_-Uhmmm, no soy nadie para intervenir entre ustedes ya están demasiado grandecitos para cuidarse por sí solos… - me levanté del buró dirigiéndome a la puerta y abrirla para salir del dormitorio de mi padre._

_-Espera Terrence, ¿y la señorita? – preguntó mi padre en un tono que percibía que la conversación se quedaba a medias._

_-Ella me ha dicho lo mismo que tú… - y cerré la puerta tras de mí, quizá todos tenían razón… debía buscarla._

Al día siguiente salimos con mi padre, Robert y Karen a hacer compra de recuerdos que llevar a América, pasamos por un mercadillo en donde se vendía cerámicos, porcelanas, telas, pinturas, de todo…

Estaba distraído comprando unas telas para mi madre, cuando levanté la vista y reconocí un paisaje muy familiar en un bastidor, inmediatamente me acerqué al vendedor y le pregunté si lo tenía en venta y me dijo que sí pero faltaba ponerle marco… le respondí que eso no era inconveniente, lo compré e hice que le colocaran un hermoso marco en un tienda exclusiva.

La mañana de mi partida rumbo a América, quise despedirme de mi añorado colegio San Pablo, que ganas enormes tenía de ir a sacar de casillas y agotarle la paciencia a mi queridísima hermana Grey, una vez en la avenida que daba a la entrada principal me paré y observé el camino que daba hacia la puerta principal luego de los jardines… se me vino una sensación de desolación mezclada con angustia, como si en ese lugar hubiera dejado mis mejores momentos los que yacían sumergidos en aquellos imperturbables muros. Observando detenidamente, el colegio daba la impresión que se encontrara abandonado, las puertas cerradas, nada de bullicio propio de los alumnos y justo cuando estaba dispuesto a entrar a presentarme con las adoradas monjas, se me ocurrió hacer algo que desde hacía mucho no practicaba: "meterme por los muros", eso sí que sería grandioso, así que me dediqué a buscar mi entrada favorita bordeando el perímetro del colegio… luego de un momento la encontré, la tapia justo debajo de un árbol frondoso cuya rama sobresalía de forma tal que servía de asidero para cualquier persona con la habilidad de trepar árboles como podría ser yo o…

_-Candy…- no pude evitar evocar su nombre, salió de mis labios sin pensarlo nuevamente y al hacerlo, un ligero estremecimiento surcó por todo mi cuerpo, mi corazón empezó a latir y la aventura que quería hacer para satisfacer una curiosidad se convirtió en la mayor urgencia por revivir momentos que transformaron mi vida, sí, en ese colegio, en esos jardines, en esos muros… fue donde nació la amistad y el cariño entre dos personas, siendo una de ellas, yo._

_Luego de recuperarme de ese ligero estupor y con más determinación, trepé el árbol que daba a mi entrada predilecta y pude observar lo jardines del colegio desde ahí arriba, no puedo negar que mi corazón se me encogió hasta el punto de dolerme, me vino el pensamiento de desistir, empecé a temer por no saber controlar toda la ola de emociones que venían sin refreno hacia mí y sentí miedo, el mayor de los miedos provocado sólo por recuerdos de una felicidad a la que yo decidí renunciar desde el día que crucé la puerta principal a buscar mi destino dejando a lo más preciado aquí. Con mucha agilidad (de la que yo no creía todavía ser capaz), me lancé de la rama justo en la cima de la tapia y de allí me trepé a un arbusto contiguo que me sirvió de escalera hasta poder llegar al suelo._

_Una vez parado en el terreno del jardín, observé atentamente todo alrededor, los mismos árboles, los mismos arbustos, todo seguía siendo igual, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido y me dejara sólo a mí de espectador de mis propias vivencias, no sentí la presencia de alumnos y tenía la clara certeza que el colegio había cerrado las puertas durante mucho tiempo debido a la guerra, cuántos de los jóvenes que cursaron en sus aulas estarían en otro país, aquí en Inglaterra o perdido sus vidas en la guerra. Empecé a caminar lentamente, como si quisiera con ello no sólo disfrutar del lugar lentamente, sino como si le rogara al tiempo que retroceda y me lleve a aquellos años y que en cualquier momento, me la encontraría… aunque sabía que eso no iba a suceder. Estando caminando un buen trecho, llegué a directamente a la segunda colina de Pony, como si mis pasos solos hubieran seguido mis huellas pasadas, al ver el árbol sentí que el tiempo se paralizó, que el aire se salía de mis pulmones y me quedé estático al observarlo, en eso volteé lentamente y pude observar el paisaje de Londres que siempre observaba cuando era un alumno y no pude evitar que mis ojos empezasen a lagrimear, no podía evitarlo, los recuerdos, el dolor de lo vivido, el tiempo perdido y el beso que le di a mi pecosa se vinieron a mi encuentro y ni pude resistir más… no pude, me coloqué de rodillas apoyando mis puños sobre el leñoso tronco, sin pensar que la presión que hacía hacia él pudiera lastimar mis manos, no me importaba, quería arrancarle mis recuerdos, mis vivencias, quería borrarlo todo, me estaba lastimando, me estaba doliendo, me estaba matando y yo… yo quería morir._

_Volteé y me senté apoyado sobre el tronco mucho tiempo, luego me paré y trepé una de sus ramas y sentado empecé a tocar mi armónica con la mejor de mis melodías, estaba desahogando todo ese dolor en las notas más tristes que pude entonar… cuando por fin terminé, bajé del tronco y me dirigí al cuarto de castigo en donde me quedé una noche hasta casi amanecer tocando la armónica en señal de despedida…_

_-"Diablos" – no pude evitar conjeturar esa palabra, cada lugar estaba impregnado de mi adolescencia y de la de Candy…, no podía y menos quería dejar de vivir esa tempestad de recuerdos que me abatían tan dulcemente. Toqué las frías paredes de piedra, miré la puerta y estaba cerrada como hace años atrás… que bueno que no había nadie en ese jardín que pudiera interrumpirme… terminada esa visita, me dirigí a las caballerizas donde siempre encontraba a Teodora dispuesta a correr a la máxima de sus energías – que sería de ella luego que me marché… - me pregunté y también recordé que fue allí donde empezó toda esta pesadilla de vida que tengo hasta ahora, no puedo negar que he tenido éxito y dinero, pero no el amor._

_Cuando al fin me pude entretener en los lugares más preciados, empecé a acercarme sigilosamente a los dormitorios, tuve un poco de temor que me descubrieran, puesto era ya un hombre y quizá no me reconocerían las nuevas monjas que estarían ocupando el colegio… me trepé a los árboles y por las ramas trataba de movilizarme (no podría creer que Candy haya sido tan osada para poder saltar de rama en rama… en verdad ella sí era una mona), con sumo cuidado me acerqué al balcón del dormitorio que se le habría asignado años atrás y pude notar que todo estaba arreglado, como si nadie habitara dicho lugar, todo en orden tal como lo recordaba en la única vez que lo visité… salí del balcón y me dirigí al que otrora fuera mi dormitorio y pude observar al igual que en el anterior, una ausencia perenne… no cabía duda que al menos durante ese año las clases no se habían dictado con normalidad obedeciendo a los sucesos de la guerra._

_Se me ocurrió bajar por el jardín y pasear por los pabellones de aulas (a los que escasamente visitaba) y luego al templo en donde hice la "mejor" presentación de mi vida… y el ridículo más grande frente a la pecosa… que poco quedaba de ese Terry malcriado…_

_Ya un poco satisfecho de mi visita me dirigí determinado a la dirección en busca del más grande verdugo que había conocido hasta el momento, la "honorable" hermana Grey. Toqué la puerta despacio y casi imperceptiblemente, tenía un poco de temor pero no a su presencia, sino a lo que iba a decirle después de tanto tiempo y más si es que no me reconocería inmediatamente iba a llamar a la policía, en eso toco un poco más fuerte (toc, toc, toc) y escucho una voz muy conocida por mis oídos pero con un timbre más apagado y cadencioso._

_-Pase, adelante…-escuché decir a la dueña de esa voz mientras abría la puerta lentamente hasta que pude pasar por el resquicio, en eso choqué con unos ojos de mirada desolada y ausente de ese brillo de soberbia y frialdad, los mismos que cambiaron de expresión luego de un breve momento al reconocerme con bastante facilidad – Tú, Terrence… - fue lo único que pudo articular la pobre anciana, que estaba sentada detrás de su usual escritorio, no podía creer que estuviera tan cambiada, con el rostro más envejecido, de complexión más delgada y hasta más pequeña de lo que era años atrás, ciertamente la hermana Grey había envejecido más allá de lo que yo mismo podría imaginar._

_-Honorable hermana Grey… - me expresé respetuosamente haciendo una venia exagerada producto de los modales tan estudiados durante toda mi infancia, el digno comportamiento de un duque – me grato volverle a ver después de muchísimo tiempo._

_-Terrence Grantchester, que hace usted por acá y cómo es que ha ingresado al colegio sin que me lo hallan notificado… - me dijo con una mirada de curiosidad y a la vez de reproche – pero aun así, me alegra volverte a ver… - cambiando su tono de voz._

_-Lo mismo digo hermana – mientras me paseaba por toda esa oficina que conocía tan bien – usted sabe que conozco cada resquicio de este lugar y también los medios con que cuento para poder ingresar y salir sin que me sea impedimento – mientras lo decía, colocaba mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón y agachaba la cabeza entre los hombros dando una imagen de inocente travesura._

_-Creo en verdad que a ti realmente te faltaba terminar todo la instrucción en este colegio, quizás no solo tu galantería hubieses llevado de aquí sino un poco más de cordura y buenos modales… - me dijo la hermana con un tono de ironía – dime que estás haciendo en Londres, lo último que supe es que estabas en América._

_-Sí estuve y regresaré, solo he venido a pasar mis vacaciones haciendo a gira en el teatro, ¡verdad!, ¿sabe que estudié actuación? – me quería divertir un ex alumno de tan prestigioso colegio, un simple actor, esas cosas sí que realmente valían la pena verlas… la cara de la hermana Grey con un dejo de decepción y yo con una mano en la barbilla y una sonrisa de medio lado._

_-No… no… puedo creerlo, ¡el hijo de un Duque!, ¿actor?... Pobre Duque de Grantchester, realmente has deshonrado a tu familia y más aún después de todo es escándalo por el divorcio, siendo tú el principal heredero – la hermana Grey lo dijo todo de un porrazo y se quedó pálida y con la boca abierta de la impresión, se veía muchísima más envejecida._

_-Pues, tendrá que creerlo madre y en especial porque desde hace ya mucho tiempo atrás y como se lo dije, dejé de ser un Grantchester en cuanto puse un pie fuera de esa institución – al recordar eso momentos no pude contener la rabia de recordar la injusticia cometida ante mí y Candy al separarnos tan cruentamente._

_-A mi parecer el duque no piensa igual que tú – cruzó sus manos mientras apoyaba los codos encima de la mesa – lo último que conversé con él antes de fiestas navideñas era que tenía muchas ansias de reencontrarse contigo en especial para considerarte dentro de la línea sucesoria._

_-No lo creo hermana – interrumpí violentamente – fíjese que acabo de pasar un par de meses en la residencia de mi padre y está contentísimo que haya decido ser actor – hice una mueca de satisfacción._

_- Al parecer esta guerra ha variado muchas cosas en la mentalidad de las personas, las costumbres, la tradición, todo se está perdiendo…, yo pensé que te habías dedicado a estudiar Leyes o alguna ciencia política por el cargo que dentro de algunos años tendrás que ocupar._

_-Quizás, pero tendrá que atarme para poder obligarme a hacerlo, ¿no lo cree?_

_-Debe ser, porque no creo que ninguno de tus hermanos haya salido tan brillante como tú, que a pesar de evadir clases y romper todas las reglas, eras el alumno más sobresaliente – me miró con satisfacción y orgullo, algo poco usual en una persona como aquella._

_-Hermana Grey, en verdad no quisiera hablar de mi padre… lo que vine a conversar con usted es simplemente… - tomé aire, tenía que respirar para poder formular la pregunta sin que mis emociones salieran a flote - ¿Qué fue de la Srta. Andrew luego de mi partida? – al terminar de formular mi pregunta pausada y determinantemente, vi que la hermana Gray se quedó callada, me miró fijamente y de pronto se puso de pie y caminó rumbo a la ventana quedando observando el jardín._

_-Ella partió del colegio unos días después que tú lo dejaste, se fue sin un centavo en el bolsillo… no sé qué habrá sido de ella después de ello – bajó la cabeza – Terrence, sé que es muy tarde para decírtelo pero… - volteó a mirarme con ojos de tristeza y arrepentimiento – quería pedirte disculpas a ti y quizá algún día a la Srta. Andrew por haber actuado de esa manera sin siquiera tomarme el tiempo para reflexionar e indagar lo sucedido a conciencia…_

_-Hermana, creo que sus disculpas llegan no mucho, sino muchísimo más tarde… - me había quedado lívido, no sabía eso, no tenía idea que Candy se fue del colegio luego de mi partida y sin un medio para poder sobrevivir en la calle, ¿cómo habría llegado a América entonces?, ¿cómo había sobrevivido antes de llegar a su hogar? – usted no se imaginará lo que ella habría pasado en esas condiciones._

_-Sí Terrence, hasta el día de hoy, es más, hasta en este momento, no dejo de pensar en esa pequeña, ¿qué habrá sido de su vida? ¿en dónde estará?, realmente lo siento Terry, y sé que el daño es irreparable – comentó con los ojos llorosos, el llanto de una anciana que al saber que su acción lastimó y trasgredió a otras personas por una decisión equivocada – yo en esos momento debía cuidar la integridad del colegio, pero no fue hasta que tú te marchaste y luego ella que pude entender los sentimientos que a ambos los unían._

_-Hermana, no llore por favor – tenía una sensación de ira y congoja por esa persona, ira por lo que nos había hecho y lo consideraba imperdonable, y congoja porque esa mujer se había envejecido durante estos años de una manera demasiado acelerada y podría atribuirle por la carga de la culpa que llevaba su alma – yo sé que sucedió con ella…_

_-Terrence, ¿la encontraste?, ¿dónde está?, ¿está bien?, ¿qué fue de ella?, ¿es…. Tu esposa? – lo último lo dijo con una ligera sonrisa de alivio y ávidamente busco una sortija en mi mano derecha con la mirada y al percatarse de su ausencia bajó la mirada y añadió un poco más calmada – lo siento, no debí haber expresado todas esas interrogantes.._

_-No se preocupe hermana, le diré que sí la encontré, ¿dónde? En América siendo exactamente en Chicago, ¿está bien? Debe de estarlo – no podía decirle más de ellos, puesto que no sabía nada de ella desde nuestra separación – y ¿si me casé con ella? No._

_-Pero… pero… pensé que ustedes… - mientras me preguntaba se acercó a mí a poca distancia y me cogió las manos – pensé que se amaban, por eso cada uno se sacrificó por el otro – Al sentir el contacto de las manos de la hermana, mi mente se nubló y empecé a sentir tristeza por todo ese tiempo, por tantos años de ausencia, por tantas desgracias y caminos separados – y si se habían encontrado quizá hasta ya tendrían una familia._

_-Créame hermana que yo también pensé eso alguna vez – bajé la vista en señal de tristeza y solté mis manos de la hermana delicadamente y me volteé para darle la espalda, no quería que me viera tan abatido – ahora simplemente cada uno siguió su propio camino._

_-Al menos puedo descansar tranquila al saber que ella está bien, gracias por decírmelo._

_-No se preocupe hermana, es lo menos que puedo hacer por alguien que en los últimos momentos que estuve en el colegio pudo hacer algo por ella, ahora si no es molestia, debo retirarme y espero que sea para mejor puesto que la guerra ya acabó._

_-Si Terry, eso espero, cuídate y me gustó mucho tu visita – se dirigió a su escritorio y abrió la gaveta, metió a mano y sacó un sobre – Terrence, un último favor, si la lograras a encontrar en América dale esto de mi parte – y me entregó el sobre – te lo encargo muchísimo._

Esa misma tarde, nos embarcamos rumbo a América, los miembros del elenco, Robert, Karen, mi padre y yo… mientras el barco partía de puerto, tuve la sensación que nos dirigía a un nuevo destino, debido que entre sus pasajeros habían dos hombres que se enrumbaban a la búsqueda de su felicidad y reconciliación con su pasado.

…..

_Cilenita 79: que bueno que te guste la historia, yo me quedé enamorada de Terry dese la primera vez que lo vi… me pareció injusta la separación y si pudiera-… iría directamente a Japón a buscar a Mizuki y obligarla a que escriba el reencuentro entre Candy y Terry_

_GemaGrandchester: Terry es terco y orgulloso, pero es por las vivencias que tuvo a lo largo de su vida y eso lo hace todavía más rencoroso… De Candy espero hablar más adelante porque hay cabos sueltos que deben atarse con la historia. EL duque tenía que divorciarse de su esposa para demostrarle a su hijo que aunque tarde... siempre se pueden lograr sus sueños._

_Ysledsira: En Inglaterra claro que suceden cosas importantes que se ven reflejadas en este capítulo y sí, como dije en capítulos anteriores, me estoy basando en el ánime, manga y final story._

_Lizzig: La pobre Susy que no fue correspondida merecía al menos un poco de consideración… aunque la odie con toda mi alma… no te preocupes… ya estamos llegando a un punto de quiebre… por fin Terry se decidió… solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde…_

_Klaudya: Créeme que estuve pensando lo mismo que tú, pero opté por colocar un personaje adicional que ayude a Terry a reconocer que uno no puede olvidar el pasado así por así… en especial cuando hay sentimientos tan fuertes… pero quién sabe lo que pude suceder en América_

_Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios y por seguir leyendo. Mil disculpas por el tiempo sin actualizar, tuve que hacer un viaje a un lugar donde no había internet... créanme que sufrí… pero ya esto de retorno y espero que este capítulo también sea de su agrado a pesar de ser un poquito extenso._


	14. Recobrando el pasado

**Recobrando el pasado**

El tren se detuvo, estoy en la estación final y veo entre aquellos que esperan a los pasajeros a Thomas quien acaba de llegar a recoger mis cosas. Al bajar las escalinatas pudo observar mi presencia y me saludó alzando el brazo, se acercó rápidamente mientras sujetaba mi valija de mano.

-Señor Terrence, mucho gusto saber que usted se encuentra ya en casa luego de tan prolongado viaje.

-Sí, Thomas, ¿cómo va todo en casa?, ¿todo tranquilo?, ¿alguna novedad?

-Ninguna señor, todo igual… sólo que su padre ha anunciado su llegada dentro de dos días porque está arreglando unos asuntos en Londres y viene a pasar la temporada.

-Muy bien… ¿algo más?

-No señor, sólo que sea precavido en la caminata que espera dar… estaré llevando sus cosas a su camerino como lo ordenó y luego lo esperaré en casa.

-Muy bien, estaré máximo en una hora

-Está bien señor, ¿su valija se la llevo a casa o también a su camerino?

-Todo al camerino, mañana a primera hora vas a recoger todo, tal como lo hemos acordado.

-Señor… no le gustaría mejor que lo lleve al centro de la ciudad, así podrá llegar con un poco medos de retrasado…

-Está bien, pero de ahí voy a pie…

Nos dirigimos al auto y subía al lado del copiloto, nunca me ha gustado marcar diferencias y me gustaba estar acompañado de alguien conocido después de haber estado prácticamente todo el día solo y rodeado de personas extrañas.

Una vez emprendí la caminata, empecé a recordar mi retorno a New York luego de la gira en Inglaterra…

_A lo lejos, en el horizonte se podía vislumbrar la silueta de la estatua de la Libertad, dándonos la bienvenida, mi padre se paró a mi lado a disfrutar de la vista y respirar profundamente… recuerdo que era el inicio de la primavera de 1919._

_-Terrence, estamos en destino… acabamos de llegar y quisiera ver a tu madre… estuve planeando lo que haría para encontrarla nuevamente; sin embargo, a estas alturas tengo temor de verla e indeciso de su reacción…_

_-No me vaya decir señor Duque, que usted tiene miedo…_

_-¿Yo?, no hijo estás equivocado…. ¡Estoy espantado! ante el probable rechazo de tu madre_

_-Ella aún lo ama, créame, no sé cómo puede sentir algo por usted después de lo que le hizo._

_-Erré hijo y ya te lo expliqué, ahora tengo la firme convicción de querer recuperar mi vida._

_-No creo que se te vaya a hacer fácil – volteé a mirarlo en tono de burla y más confiado de tutearlo – Eleanor tiene muchos admiradores…_

_-Lo voy a lograr, ya lo verás… y tú aprende algo de mis tácticas para ver si logras reconquistar a cierta rubia pecosa…_

_-Primero, quisiera ver si esas "tácticas" son eficaces con una rubia actriz…_

_-Siéntate y aprende… - se dirigió a mí con afán de darme una lección y a la vez buscar complicidad._

_-Me sentaré sí… pero no creo que a aprender sino a ver cómo mi madre te hace pagar cada una que le has hecho…_

_-Vaya Terrence, ¿estás o no de mi lado?_

_-Uhm, no sé déjame pensarlo… no puedo estar del lado de ninguno… pero te recalco… no la lastimes, ahora tiene quien la defienda…_

_-No te preocupes hijo, ¿crees que yo quisiera lastimarla?, sólo analiza un momento… tú con no saber de tu colegiala por cuatro años puede hacerte sentir en la más profundas de las desesperaciones, imagínate a mí con casi veinte años… No, no creas que tengo el afán de lastimar y herir, quiero hacerla feliz y que su felicidad me llene a mí de felicidad… _

_-Está bien… entonces… empieza a comentarme cuál es tu primer plan…_

_-Irme a vivir contigo en tu apartamento._

_-¡Q…Qué….!_

_-Si lo había pensado antes de regresar y creo que el hecho de estar contigo de alguna manera me acercará a tu madre… digamos que será inevitable un encuentro… - mientras seguía conversando de sus planes desde nuestra llegada a puerto, su estadía en mi apartamento, los casuales encuentros con mi madre cuando ella vaya a buscarme y los envíos de rosas, dulces, cartas, invitaciones a cenar, hasta acampar en la entrada de su mansión…, yo solo me formulaba una pregunta… ¿cuál era mi plan?, hasta la fecha no había pensado cómo buscaría a Candy y mucho menos que sería de ella, al menos mi padre sabía que mi madre estaba sola y aún sentía algo por él… pero yo… yo no sabía nada de esa chiquilla que ya estaría hecha toda una mujer._

_-Está bien – finalmente respondí – veré que tal salen tus planes, quizá alguno me convenza_

_-Así se habla Terrence… ¿y qué habitación me darás?_

_-Le aclararé que mi posada es humilde y no está a la altura de un duque y podría decirse que mi apartamento quepa en su dormitorio… si no le incomoda, le estaré brindando la habitación contigua a la mía que la empleaba de estudio._

_-Está bien lo que me brindes hijo… total no creo que sea por mucho tiempo_

_-¿Por qué lo dice?_

_-Dentro de mis planes… también tengo metas y una muy próxima es llevarme a vivir a tu madre conmigo._

_-¡Ja!, y pensar que el que estaba más loco de los dos era yo. Es demasiado optimismo el que portas con mi madre… ella es una mujer muy bella y muy difícil de convencer._

_-Lo sé, en eso está el gusto de reconquistarla, ¿no crees?, lo que fácil llega… fácil se va._

_-En eso tienes mucha razón – y giré a mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, mi padre realmente estaba decidido a recuperar toda su vida y lo felicitaba internamente por aquella decisión esperando además que mi madre pudiera volver a ser feliz con el único hombre que amó y seguiría amando hasta que el mundo se acabase._

_Llegamos a puerto, luego de la conversación con mi padre, pensé que el primer paso a dar sería conocer la situación actual de Candy y quien mejor que Albert Andrew, su tutor. Una vez instalados en mi departamento, nos aseamos y salimos a comprar los muebles necesarios para la estancia de mi padre en New York, él estaba demasiado ansioso por conocer donde vivía mi madre y cuáles eran sus lugares favoritos… yo solo quería ubicar las oficinas de los Andrew en New York; así que una vez estuvimos en el centro de la ciudad aproveché en comentarle a mi padre que quería hacer una rápida visita a un viejo amigo, para lo cual estuvo de acuerdo en acompañarme hasta el edificio justificándose que hay conversaciones en las que una tercera persona no debe intervenir, recalcando su educación inglesa._

_Me acerqué a la portería del edificio de oficinas de los Andrew e ingresé, en la recepción estaba una secretaria muy joven y muy simpática, que al mirarme me reconoció inmediatamente._

_-¡Terrence Graham!, es usted ¿cierto?_

_-Uhm.. Sí – repliqué incómodo_

_-Déjeme decirle que soy fiel admiradora suya, mis amigas no me creerán que usted ya llegó nuevamente a América._

_-Uhm… sí – no podía articular más que esas palabras debido a que la jovencita no dejaba de halar y realizar preguntas en tropel, hasta que en un momento levanté la mano en señal de pare con la finalidad que se pueda dar un respiro y a mí el tiempo necesario para formular la pregunta que tanto me inquietaba – señorita…_

_-Llámeme Mary – contestó rápidamente sin darme tiempo para continuar_

_-Mary… - colmándose mi paciencia mientras le expresaba una enorme sonrisa fingida que estaba ocasionándome un terrible dolor facial producto del esfuerzo por no proferir un improperio – ¿tendría el gusto de informarme con el Sr. William Andrew?_

_-¿El Sr. Andrew?, ah sí… si recuerdo… - formó una expresión en su rostro de querer recordar ese nombre, siendo ella prácticamente la recepcionista del despacho – él no se encuentra, ha salido a almorzar con su familia y estará retornando dentro de unos veinte minutos._

_-¿Entonces?, ¿él está en la ciudad? ¿Con su familia? – pregunté ya no con paciencia, sino con cierta angustia, inseguridad… esperanza_

_-Sí, lo que sucede es que el sobrino del Sr. Andrew se casa dentro de dos semanas y están realizando las coordinaciones para la recepción, la boda va a realizarse aquí en New York, es un evento importantísimo y es más… no se comenta nada más que eso en toda la ciudad y… - mientras ella seguía hablando, la idea de que quizá Candy estuviera en New York, tan cerca y quizás dentro de poco tiempo la vería me invadió de pánico, no sabía cómo reaccionaría al verla y ella verme a mí - ha invitado a toda la alta sociedad de New York, lástima que su hija no haya podido venir…_

_-¿Cómo? – pregunté con un sobresalto al escuchar lo último que expresó mi informante_

_-Disculpe, creo que me emocioné mucho al hablar… no debería de haber expresado todo lo que el Sr. Andrew hace, eso está prohibido y si él se llegase a enterar me despediría… - me miró con ojos de súplica para evitar una indiscreción con Albert mayor de la que había tenido ella._

_-No se preocupe Mary, de mi no saldrá ninguna palabra, sólo quisiera que me dijera algo antes de sellar un pacto de discreción - me expresé aprovechando tener la ventaja necesaria para que siempre pueda contar con una espía dentro de las oficinas de los Andrew, en caso sea necesario y Albert no quisiera darme detalles de la "pecosa" mientras hablaba, pude observar en esa señorita un gesto de mudo asentimiento - ¿al referirse de su hija, usted habla de Candice White?_

_-Sí…_

_-¿Y por qué no ha venido? – insistí en saber más_

_-Bueno, ella… - estaba por contestar cuando escuché una voz masculina a mis espaldas que súbitamente hizo que mi interlocutora se pusiera pálida y cerrase la boca como una tumba_

_-¿Terry? – mencionó mi nombre - ¿Terrence Grantchester? – mientras esa voz se iba aproximando por mi espalda y los ojos de Mary me miraban asustada suplicando que no dijera nada de lo conversado - ¿eres tú?_

_-Al parecer puedes reconocer a una persona sólo mirando su espalda – le contesté sin voltearme, mientras le guiñaba un ojo demostrando complicidad a Mary que no iba a delatar su indiscreción – sí, soy yo luego de mucho tiempo que no nos vemos… - me giré a mirarlo directamente a los ojos._

_-¡Terrence!, ¡qué emoción amigo!, ¡tantos años sin verte! – pude ver la expresión de Albert al saludarme, seguía igual que hace unos años atrás sólo que con expresiones más maduras, propias de un hombre con responsabilidades tan grandes como ser el jefe del clan Andrew._

_-Albert, ¿cómo has estado? – le extendí el brazo para saludarlo, aunque mi amigo en vez de apretarme la mano como un caballero debería hacerlo, me dio un fuerte abrazo, cosa que me incomodó un poco pero sentí que era sincero – quería saber que era de ti, acabo de llegar de Londres… me alegra que ya te encuentres en "casa" luego de tantos viajes._

_-Tuve que regresar hace casi un mes, debido a que mi sobrino Archibald va a contraer nupcias con Annie Briter dentro de dos semanas._

_-¡Vaya, que sorpresa! – pude fingir asombro ante la noticia que me estaban dando, gracias a mis dotes de actor y de reojo pude observar como Mary sacaba aire de sus pulmones – me alegra por ambos "el elegante" y "la tímida"._

_-Sí , aunque mi tía Elroy estuvo un poco renuente a su unión, ya sabes los convencionalismos, sin embargo, la pudo convencer la persona que menos creíamos que lo lograría – paró de hablar en seco y me miró a los ojos como tratando de pensar que decirme – Terrence, ¿no te agradaría pasar a mi despacho? – luego se dirigió a Mary – Srta. Law haga el favor de brindarnos un par de cafés a mi amigo y a mí y que no nos interrumpan_

_-Sí señor Andrew – respondió mientras Albert me dirigía hacia su despacho que se encontraba al final del pasillo, me invitó a ingresar y sentarme en un mueble._

_-Terrence… te soy sincero… no creo que hayas venido por pura casualidad a visitarme._

_-¿Qué te puedo decir Albert?, tú ya sabes la respuesta_

_-Creo saberla, aún así me gustaría que me la dijeras_

_-Vine a saber de ella – sí, directo, tendría que ser muy directo con mi amigo si realmente quería tener por aliado a él _

_-Candy…. – respondió Albert, mirándome de una forma en que un médico examina a un enfermo muy grave – y te podría preguntar ¿por qué a estas alturas tienes interés en saber de ella? – expresando todo el tiempo que estuve prácticamente libre de cualquier compromiso y no la busqué_

_-Albert, no te lo podría explicar con simples palabras todo lo que he vivido desde la última vez que nos vimos… sin embargo, siendo sincero me aislé de todo luego de la muerte de Susana_

_-No creo que eso haya sido saludable_

_-Lo sé, también tuve la idea estúpida de que Candy en algún momento vendría a buscarme sabiendo que yo ya no tenía ligaduras morales con nadie…. Lo que me hizo sentir aún más frustrado con la vida al no tener señales de ella_

_-Pensaste que quizá ella debería dar el primer paso, ¿no es cierto?... - me miró inquisitivamente_

_-Así es, pensé que siendo ella la que optó por separarnos también debería ser la primera en acercarse – hice un además solicitando no ser interrumpido al ver el rostro de Albert en un mueca que indicaba una réplica – estaba errado en esa deducción, producto de mi inmadurez_

_-Muy errado, si pensaste que Candy iba a volver a pisar New York luego de lo que vivió en esta ciudad_

_-Eso significa…_

_-Sí, que ella no ha venido y creo que ni vendrá al matrimonio de su primo; primigeniamente se tenía la idea de celebrar el acontecimiento en Lakewood, pero Archie y la familia de Annie están asentados aquí y sería un poco complicado movilizarse ellos y sus amistades hasta Chicago. _

_-Uhm…_

_-Terrence… - mi amigo expresó mi nombre completo, eso era una alarma a mi cabeza - ¿por qué no la buscaste cuando te lo dije? ¿por qué dejaste que estúpidamente pase el tiempo sin decirle nada?_

_-Albert, porque como lo has expresado… fui un estúpido que se dejó llevar por el honor, el orgullo y finalmente por el temor de salir perdiendo más de lo que había perdido_

_-¿No te has puesto a pensar que ahora sea ya demasiado tarde? – al decirme eso, la alarma que inicialmente había sido un leve murmullo ahora era una bulla tremenda en mi cabeza, mis ojos se abrieron y mis labios se secaron y la sensación de angustia se acrecentó en mi pecho, tuve temor en preguntar y saber más de ella… la verdad que no tenía conocimiento de su vida desde hace cuatro años… y justo en ese momento, quería saberlo todo._

_-Dime… por favor ... ¿ella?, ¿ella?, ¿qué fue de ella?_

_-¿Quieres saber?... – me miró fijamente_

_-Lo que sea…_

_-Candice, terminó de estudiar su carrera de medicina y se ha especializado en pediatría, aunque le gusta trabajar mi tía no acepta esa situación, así que como condición le ha impuesto que sea una señorita de sociedad… Primeramente Candy no tenía mucho afán en aprender, pero luego al parecer eso ha ido cambiando poco a poco, y ahora es la segunda de mi tía en las reuniones de alta sociedad, evita ante todo a la prensa y prefiere estar retirada en su departamento los días que se encuentra libre, prefirió quedarse en Chicago aunque los negocios de la familia están manejándose más por aquí. SI la vieras en estos momentos, quizá no la reconozca, no solo físicamente sino su personalidad queda muy poco de la niña que fuera feliz y espontánea… ahora en una dama refinada y discreta… especialmente con sus sentimientos… y si quieres saber más… no se ha casado aún… aunque te podría decir que por este despacho y en Chicago me han desfilado pretendientes._

_-Entonces ella… ¿está soltera?...- tuve un atisbo de esperanza_

_-No te hagas ilusiones… - me contestó rápidamente mi interlocutor_

_-¿No entiendo? – lo miré dubitativo_

_-Al parecer, no. Te acabo de mencionar que Candy ha cambiado, digamos que no permite que nadie se le acerque y menos a conversar con ella sobre su situación… claro que nos sigue tratando como amigos solo que ha colocado una barrera invisible e infranqueable entre su vida personal y nosotros._

_-Eso quiere decir…._

_-Sí, que Candy ya no es "Candy"… nos conversa, nos acompaña hasta nos sonríe pero no se involucra con nadie. Muchas veces yo he tenido que conversar con una pared cuando estoy con ella... no le gusta que le hablen de su privacidad… es muy hermética._

_-Pero… ¿a qué se debe ese cambio? – ante ese cuestionamiento, Albert me quedó mirando fijamente y con expresión de asombro._

_-y tú… ¿me lo preguntas?_

_-S..Sí… - contesté con inseguridad – siendo sincero… no sé nada de ella por más de cuatro años… y no me la imagino como la describes…_

_-Está bien… - resopló – podría decir que ella ha reconstruido su vida tomando otras actitudes… algunas veces me hace recordar a Elisa con su fingida sonrisa y su petulancia al no querer relacionarse con nadie; sin embargo, nos logra sorprender en ciertos momento, especialmente cuando le escribió a mi tía para que permitiese el matrimonio de su primo con su mejor amiga._

_-¿Cómo Elisa? – eso sí que era grave, no podría comparar a Candy, mí Candy, con Elisa_

_-Sí, en ocasiones… especialmente cuando hay un evento social… Ahora ha decidido no acudir al matrimonio de su primo poniendo como excusa que tiene trabajo, sabiendo que ella trabaja por vocación no por necesidad, aunque yo sé muy bien cuál es el motivo de su decisión._

_-No pensé que fuera a llegar a ese extremo… ¿qué se podría hacer?_

_-Créeme que lo hemos intentado todo… no hemos tenido éxito._

_-Debe haber una forma de recuperar a Candy… no debe ser tan malo…_

_-Creo que deberías verlo por ti mismo antes de asegurar_

_-Gracias por la autorización – le guiñé un ojo, al habérseme ocurrido la idea de ir a ver a mi pecosa y cerciorarme de lo comentado por mi amigo._

_-Con autorización o no… te va a ser complicado acercarte... parece una tía Elroy en versión más joven – empezó a reír ante ese comentario mientras yo solo lo miraba con curiosidad, cómo sería esa Candy que tanto cambio habría sufrido y si en verdad es que se parecía a Elisa y ya me había olvidado… quizá por eso su mutismo cada vez era mayor. Ella me prometió ser feliz y al fin creo que lo había logrado._

_-Tienes razón, es mejor que me retire, mi padre me está esperando en mi apartamento y no puedo dejarlo solo por tanto tiempo, espero poder verte en otra oportunidad – me levanté del sofá y extendí mi mano en señal de despedida._

_-Espera – se volteó y se dirigió a su escritorio en donde abrió un cajón y sacó desde su interior una tarjeta y me la extendió – te invito a la ceremonia de mi sobrino, me gustaría que asistieras._

_-Gracias … _

_-Mi sobrino me ha asignado unas invitaciones para mis allegados y que buena oportunidad que hayas venido justo en estos tiempos, pensaba buscarte pero supe que habías viajado, por favor, haz extensiva esta invitación a tu padre y a tu madre, y me alegra sobremanera que hayas quedado en buenos términos con él._

_-Sí, el viaje que tuve en Londres me sirvió de mucho para recuperar el tiempo perdido_

_-Me alegro por ti y bueno espero verte en la fiesta y podamos conversar más tendido sobre la reconciliación con tu padre quien debe estar esperándote y no quisiera distraerte más con la charla._

_-No te preocupes, estaré asistiendo, aunque no sé si con la compañía de uno de mis padres o con los dos a fin de cuentas… ya sabes que entre los dos todavía hay cosas que solucionar para bien o para mal - hice una pausa para continuar – Albert … sólo si ella viniese a última hora y decide asistir al matrimonio de su primo, no le digas que iré me gustaría contemplarla aunque sea a la distancia… como sabrás aún siento algo por ella, al menos por la muchacha que conocí en San Pablo, y me gustaría cerciorarme de lo me has dicho. _

_-Está bien Terry, estuve pensando en eso con anticipación y en todo momento siempre estabas considerado dentro de mis invitados aquí o en Chicago, ya sabes que mientras uno siga respirando los encuentros son inevitables._

_-Está bien Albert, conversamos luego y cuenta conmigo dentro de dos semanas_

_-Dentro de dos semanas – me acompañó hasta la puerta y se despidió agregando - en poco tiempo se pudiera solucionar lo que años ha dañado - y se volteó inmediatamente cuando pude percibir un aire de triunfo en su voz._

_Salí presuroso a buscar mi padre con la invitación en la mano… con la idea de ser un Cupido entre los dos seres que me dieron la vida…_

_Llegue al apartamento y mi padre me estaba esperando para conversar y contarle las nuevas con mi amigo Albert, a lo cual le comenté de la invitación que teníamos para ir al matrimonio y que Candy estaba muy cambiada. Luego de ello, nos sentamos a cenar y nos fuimos descansar, al día siguiente iría a visitar a mi madre luego del viaje, convenimos entre ambos que iría solo para evitar algún desplante por la presencia de Richard Grantchester en la ciudad._

_A la mañana siguiente me alisté, desayuné con mi padre y salí llevando los recuerdos conseguidos en Londres a la casa de mi madre, al llegar a su casa me anunciaron y cuando estaba ingresando por el recibidor la pude ver bajando presurosamente por las escaleras con los brazos abiertos y una amplia sonrisa._

_-Terry, cariño, cómo has estado, cómo te fue en tu viaje – mientras me tocaba el rostro y examinaba si me encontraba entero después de tan largo viaje._

_-Bien… - trataba de soltarme de forma disimulada_

_-¿Bien?, ¿eso es todo? – exclamó con sorpresa – cómo puedes decir que solo estás "bien", has estado fuera por casi tres meses al otro lado del Atlántico y solo me dices una sola palabra... _

_-Me fue bien… madre, fue un viaje agotador y gracias a Dios hemos llegado con salud – tuve que agregar la oración_

_-Entonces es cierto – se tapó la boca con ambas manos expresando nerviosismos y sorpresa_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Que no has venido solo… estuve escuchando rumores que… que … Richard venía en el mismo barco…_

_-Madre… - la miré fijamente a los ojos queriendo descifrar en esa mirada que denotaba nerviosismo, temor, ira y alegría los sentimientos que la embargaban con solo mencionar ese nombre – sí, el vino acompañándome_

_-Me… me alegro por ti – volteó rápidamente y me dio la espalda mientras observé que disimuladamente se llevaba las manos a su rostro como queriendo limpiar unas lágrimas furtivas que amenazaban con mostrarse – al parecer han logrado limar asperezas, me alegro por ambos – habló rápidamente y sin voltear – Hijo pasa y siéntate cómodo donde gustes, yo debo ir a terminar unos asuntos que dejé pendiente…_

_-Madre … - le toqué el hombro – no tienes porque fingir ante mí que su presencia de alguna forma altera tu estado anímico, yo estoy contigo y… también con él, ambos son mis padres y sé que al menos tú no guardas buenos recuerdos de él por muchas cosas que tuviste que vivir por sus acciones… sólo espero como hijo de ambos, que ustedes puedan limar asperezas y logren estar en armonía el uno con el otro._

_-Terry… - mi madre se giró y me miró con ojos vidriosos – Gracias…_

_-No tienes porque agradecérmelo, sólo quiero sentir que tengo una familia – mi padre me las iba a pagar una a una por estas palabras de convencimiento a mi madre, aunque completamente sinceras de mi parte, nunca me hubiese imaginado usarme como su embajador…. Cosa que acepté de alguna forma gustoso sólo con ver a mis padres al menos como amigos y no como enemigos declarados._

_-Sí hijo, sé que hubiese sido bueno que tú te hubieses criado a mi lado y el de tu padre… solo que me es complicado expresar lo que siento ahora… si lo viera frente a mí en estos momentos no dudaría en tirarle lo primero que estaría al alcance de mi mano, luego abofetearlo muy duro hasta que logre perder la conciencia y luego… luego… abrazarlo para poder sentir su presencia más allá de lo que he soñado durante todos estos años…_

_-Vaya, no me gustaría estar en sus zapatos y sentir la ira de Eleanor – expresé con ironía para calmar las aguas – sabes… él se está hospedando en mi apartamento _

_-Uhm…, no me digas que un duque no se puede solventar sus gastos en un hotel… _

_-La verdad es que según él, quisiera que compartamos y recuperemos el tiempo perdido_

_-Me lo imagino… - me sonrió y en eso su vista viajó a la cantidad de paquetes que traje - ¿y eso? – se le iluminó la mirada_

_-Son unos obsequios para la dama más bella que existe en New York – le hice una reverencia _

_-Vaya, vaya, que galante… y ¿por qué no de América? – me guiñó el ojo en gesto de complicidad_

_-Porque ahí sí tendría competencia… en una ciudad un poco lejana como Chicago… - le sonreí con gesto de suficiencia a lo que ella dejó de lado lo que estaba haciendo y me miró con gesto entusiasmado_

_-Terrence Grantchester, ¿es o no lo que me imagino? Por fin te animaste a recuperar lo dejado años atrás… hijo, que alegría…_

_-No cante victoria antes de tiempo Sra. Baker… lo que yo pueda querer en estos tiempos… quizá no sea lo que la vida me tenga designado…_

_-¿A qué te refieres hijo?_

_-A eso, a que quizá ya sea demasiado tarde para mí… según me ha informado su tutor, ella está muy cambiada ya no es la misma muchachita de la cual me enamoré y puedo asegurar que yo soy cosa del pasado en su vida – tenía que convencerme de lo peor, no podía tener esperanzas en una empresa que ya la sabía perdida. Si Candy no era la misma y en cambio era una copia de "Elisa", simplemente la idea de recuperarla se estaban yendo por la borda de mi vida._

_-No lo creo… _

_-¿Cómo puede usted saberlo? – al expresar esto último, dejó de desenvolver los obsequios y me miró fijamente y añadió – Terry quisiera que me acompañes a mi alcoba_

_-¿Qué sucede madre? – me resultó extraña su actitud_

_-Sólo quiero devolverte unas cuantas cosas que te pertenecen – mientras se acercó a tomarme mi mano y me jaló en dirección hacia ella para poder seguirla. Una vez en su habitación me invitó a sentarme en uno de sus burós y me dijo que espera mientras ella se acercó a una pequeña puerta de su librero personal donde detrás estaba su caja fuerte, la misma que abrió con agilidad al saber de memoria la combinación, metió su mano y sacó una pequeña caja con incrustaciones de piedras – toma – me dijo, extendiéndome el joyero – es tuyo._

_Al recibir la caja, me quedé mirándola fijamente a los ojos, no entendía el significado de ese joyero en mis manos._

_-Ábrela – me dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos, yo bajé la mirada y con mucha curiosidad empecé a abrirla y en su interior había una bolsita de terciopelo color durazno la cual no reconocí, la saqué y nuevamente la quedé mirando con interrogación en mi rostro – vacía su contenido con cuidado – añadió. Al meter mi mano en el pequeño bolso, mis dedos tocaron una superficie cuadrada y suave del mismo material de la bolsa, lo saqué con cuidado mientras mi corazón empezó a palpitar de una forma más violenta y desesperada, una vez fuera el contenido lo miré con estupefacción._

_-Madre… - le dije con un hilo de voz, realmente estaba nervioso ante ese objeto, el mismo que me hacía revivir viejos recuerdos y más aún las esperanzas que fueron deshechas._

_-Es tuyo Terry, es mejor que veas que haces con él de aquí en adelante porque en mi casa no quiero que hayan objetos que lastimen tu memoria y tu corazón – fue muy severa al decirme eso – si en cambio piensas que esa joya pueda cumplir su cometido algún día, seré la primera en felicitarte._

_Yo solo mirada esa pequeña caja de terciopelo, dudando en abrirla o no, hasta que tomé valor y la abrí… allí estaba reluciente como la primera vez que lo vi… el anillo de compromiso que compré a Candy cuando ella estaba por llegar a New York._

_-Terrence, hijo, sé que no es correcto lo que te voy a decir, pero pese a las circunstancias te voy a permitir que leas esa carta que se encuentra en el joyero – al decir eso miró la caja con incrustaciones en piedra y al instante yo también me fijé en el papel que se encontraba doblado en su interior y lo tomé con cautela._

_-Para: Eleanor Baker – comencé a leer – De… - se me cortó la voz – Candice White Andrew_

…_.._

_Continuará_

…_._

Chicas, una enorme disculpa por el tiempo transcurrido para la actualización. Les comento que fue el cumple de mis bebés y se me hizo difícil sentarme a escribir con toda la organización de la fiesta y el trabajo…

GemaGrantchester: Que sorpresota para Terrence que su madre se escriba con Candy… jeje

Ysleddsira: Gracias por los comentarios, déjame decir que tu fic también me tiene en ascuas

Cilenita 79: Ahí va uno más

Klaudya: Sí mi Terryto lindo ya está armando el rompecabezas… está pronto el reencuentro..

Muchas gracias a todas por dedicarse un momento a leer estas líneas que escribo con tanta emoción.


	15. Mensajes de esperanza

**Mensajes de esperanza**

Recorriendo las calles de esta pequeña ciudad me hace recordar esos tiempos vividos en el colegio por la cantidad árboles situados a cada lado de la avenida y con un típico paisaje de campiña. Nunca me han gustado las grandes ciudades, si estuve en New York fue porque ahí se desarrolla el mejor teatro del mundo y el haberlo dejado obedeció a muchas circunstancias, siendo una de ellas la crisis económica sufrida con la caída de la bolsa y la quiebra de grandes e importantes empresas dentro de las cuales algunas pertenecían a mi padre y familias como la Andrew.

La pérdida de inversiones y la falta de capital en ese año y después de él, giró a 180° la realidad vivida en esa época que era portadora de apogeo, clase, distinción, bailes y grandes fiestas… tan grandes como la boda celebrada entre las familias Cornwell y Briter. Esa boda fue una de las pocas a las cuales asistí en esa época de mi vida, la misma que me hizo dar cuenta como llega una temporada en la vida donde nuestros allegados, amigos, familiares y desconocidos coetáneos deciden formar su propia familia, tener hijos, en fin… un hogar. En mi caso era la excepción, la misma que se sustentaba por las vivencias que se me habían presentado a lo largo de mi infancia, adolescencia, juventud y adultez.

Recuerdo claramente como en esos tiempos de bonanza las bodas eran celebradas con grandes pompas y los novios viajaban a diversas partes del mundo, Europa no era tan visitada en esos años por estar recuperándose de la cruenta guerra, se gastaban excesivas sumas de dinero sin preocupaciones del mañana. Ahora siento que los vientos me transportan a primavera de 1919.

_-Date prisa Terry – me decía mi padre con gran impaciencia – van a ser las diez de la mañana y todavía ni siquiera te has puesto la camisa._

_-La verdad padre, no tengo el humor para asistir – si al temor e incertidumbre se le podía llamar "humor"_

_-Terrence, por favor, no querrás hacer esperar a una dama como tu madre – se dirigió hacia mí con un el smoking con el que debía asistir a la boda – eso no es digno de un caballero inglés y menos de un futuro duque_

_-Por favor, no empecemos de nuevo con esa plática, dentro de mi agenda vitalicia no está contemplado el ser un duque – lo miré fijamente – y no me venga que un futuro heredero…_

_-Lo sé, lo sé… dejemos ese tema ahí, sólo toma tu vestimenta para que estés listo dentro de 30 minutos y así llegar a las once a la casa de tu madre – mi padre tenía cronometrados sus tiempos, era la primera vez que se iba a ver con mi madre desde que llegó a New York, debido a que la mencionada dama prefirió no aparecerse por mi apartamento a sabiendas de la existencia de mi "huésped" y prefería que yo vaya a visitarla "solo". Cuando le comuniqué de la boda del primo de Candy aceptó emocionada, pero al saber que también estaba invitado el duque, declinó inmediatamente; sin embargo, la convencí con el motivo de necesitar compañía en una situación tan apremiante como la que se me presentaba – sé que mi presencia no será completamente de su agrado – continuó diciendo mi padre, sacándome de mis pensamientos, mientras me cogía de los hombros para levantarme del mueble en el que estaba recostado - Me conformaré de saberla cerca y buscar la más mínima oportunidad de acercarme._

_-Está bien, me vestiré inmediatamente – me dirigí a mi alcoba, mientras me vestía me puse a pensar en el verdadero motivo de mi nerviosismo y en ella radicaba la carta de Candy, la misma que iba dirigida a mi madre, no concebía la idea que ellas mantuviesen algún contacto._

…

_Miré el sobre por todos lados, mientras giraba mis manos ansiosamente. Tuve temor de abrirla, como si dentro de ella estuvieran escritas palabras que dictaminaban mi destino. Miré fijamente a mi madre, la misma que con su mirada me dijo que prosiguiera. Abrí la carta con manos ansiosas pero con suaves movimientos, como al mismo tiempo me rebatiera en querer saber e ignorar por completo esas líneas que contenías las letras escritas por la mujer que amé y sentía que seguía amando. Aunque eran confusos esos sentimientos después de tantos años de haberlos dejado dormidos la sensación de sentirme tan cerca y lejos de ella, de mi pasado, de mis esperanzas perdidas me embargaba y sentía tristeza por todos esos años de su ausencia en mi vida…._

_-Ábrela – susurro mi madre – si gustas te dejo solo_

_-No, prefiero que estés conmigo_

_-Está bien, me sentaré en este diván… no son muchas palabras pero me gustaría que lo supieras_

_Abrí el sobre y extraje el papel contenido, el mismo que empecé a desdoblar y en ese momento me puse a imaginar cómo es que la habría escrito, cómo es que la habría doblado, cómo es que la hubiese guardado en sus sobre, sellado y llevarla a la oficina postal, acaricié el sobre pensando que eran sus manos y leí sus letras como si estuviera leyendo su mirada._

"_Querida Señorita Eleanor Baker,_

_De verdad le quiero agradecer por su carta y por la invitación para presenciar la obra de "Hamlet", no podría calcular el tiempo que estuve divagando al tener la entrada entre mis manos sabiendo que Terry era el protagonista principal debido a que esa noticia es muy difundida entre los periódicos y revistas. Aunque trato de no ver las noticias sobre Terry, no puedo dejar de verlas.  
>Tengo la impresión que ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde nuestro encuentro en dicha ciudad y me hace muy feliz el hecho que él se haya recuperado totalmente; además cuento con la certeza que la obra realmente tendrá muy buena acogida porque la interpretación de Terry será maravillosa y su imagen se viene a mi mente cada vez que cierro mis ojos y pienso en él.<em>

_Agradezco su gentil atención y amabilidad al ofrecerme un coche para mi recojo y transporte en dicha fecha; sin embargo, déjeme rechazar vuestra invitación, me embargan los ánimos de ver la obra en que Terry aparece pero no quisiera verlo. Es algo confuso de explicar, porque si veo la obra, querré verlo y conversar con él y eso, simplemente es imposible debido a que he decidido renunciar y más aún cuando tengo latentes los dolorosos recuerdos de New York en mi mente y corazón, no pudiendo fingir una sonrisa cuando la memoria sigue intacta y sé que después de un tiempo… sí, un tiempo, al fin serán curados.  
>Lo siento, señorita Baker.<br>Por favor, perdóneme el exabrupto de devolver la invitación.  
>Candice White Andrew<em>_ " _

_Al terminar de leer la carta, no podía evitar contener las lágrimas… evitaba con todas mis fuerzas que salieran de mis ojos, siendo todo esfuerzo inútil. Me paré inmediatamente del mueble en el que estaba sentado y me dirigía hacia la ventana dándole la espalda a mi madre. No sabía que pensar, que decir, ella había rehusado verme y renunciar a algún vínculo conmigo… no quería volver a verme porque simplemente era un "recuerdo" muy doloroso. Alcé la carta nuevamente y observé que la fecha de emisión era febrero de 1918, hacía un poco más de un año._

_Sentí la mano de mi madre en mi hombro afirmando su toque cuando di un respingo – Terry, hijo, a pesar de esas líneas que leíste y que ella escribió… - hizo una pausa – ella finalmente vino._

_-¿Qué? – eso sí era imprevisto, a pesar de su renuencia a querer regresar a New York, vino y yo… yo no lo sabía _

_-Sí hijo, ella estuvo en la función; al parecer, se arrepintió de su decisión, aún recuerdo cuando se presentó aquí en la mansión…_

_-¿Aquí? – no podía decir más que monosílabos, si Candy no regresaría a New York como indicaba en su carta, menos podía pensar que vendría a la mansión de mi madre._

_-Sí, ¿recuerdas que tú me solicitaste mi palco privado para llevar a Susana y su madre y yo me negué porque tendría unos amigos que me visitarían?... Sí, era a ella a quien yo había invitado; sin embargo no esperaba su negativa, la misma que me llegó el mismo día del estreno – mi madre se colocó a mi costado y miraba hacia la misma dirección que yo, hacia el jardín – cuando recibí la carta tuve un gran pesar al pensar que todo estaba completamente perdido, sabía que aún continuabas tu compromiso con Susana pero también que eso no iba a durar mucho, ambos se habían convertido en amigos y tuve la impresión que de un momento a otro se iban a dar cuenta que ese "compromiso" no tendría ningún futuro a pesar que solo era de palabra. Me atreví a escribirle a Candy luego que en una ocasión hace muchísimos años tuve un encuentro muy breve con ella – al decirme eso la miré sobresaltado y al mismo tiempo con enojo, no podría concebir que mi madre haya tenido noticias y contacto con la pecosa y simplemente me lo hubiera ocultado, me sentía traicionado – no me mires así Terrence, si callé fue porque ella me lo pidió. Ahora creo que ya las cosas están teniendo otra perspectiva y es mejor que lo diga, siempre pensé en sincerarme pero los acontecimientos sucedieron de forma tan imprevista que no dejaron que eso sucediera – mencionó esto último tratando de acotar el repentino fallecimiento de Susana._

_-No sé que sentir, qué decir, qué pensar – me agarré la cabeza en señal de confusión._

_-Terry, por favor, déjame terminar – me asió del brazo y me hizo sentar nuevamente en el sofá y ella frente a mí – el día que recibí la carta me sentí deprimida porque pensaba que sería una gran oportunidad que ustedes se encuentren en mi palco, no tenía pensado que invitarías a Susana porque el invierno anterior estuvo muy delicada y aunque la temporada ya estaba menguando … - hizo una pausa, no quería ahondar en mi ya sentido de culpabilidad de haber sacado a Susana de su casa para llevarla al teatro – quería que conversasen, que se digan las cosas que quedaron sin decir y que quizás puedan cerrar o continuar ese capítulo en su vida que hasta la fecha se encuentra inconcluso - se acomodó en el sofá y continuó – eran las tres de la tarde, yo ya estaba alistándome para salir al teatro y poder darte el encuentro y decirte que podías utilizar el palco, entonces, vino la mucama comunicándome que había una señorita esperándome y que quería conversar conmigo, que había tratado de persuadirla que se fuera porque no atendía a admiradores en mi casa, pero lo que le hizo dudar fue la carta que ella tenía con mi nombre, al verla la mucama prefirió consultarme y avisarme de su presencia, le pregunté el nombre de la visitante y me dijo "Candice White Andrew"._

_-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió entonces?_

_-Inmediatamente di la orden que la dejaran pasar, me alisté rápidamente y bajé apresurada la escalera, Terry si la hubieses visto te hubieras quedado impactado, queda muy poco de la niña que fue en esos años de Escocia, la persona que vi era toda una mujer, con los rasgos más afinados y sus maneras… sí, sus maneras más estudiadas. Cuando me acerqué a ella, estaba completamente pálida y nerviosa, como arrepintiéndose de la decisión que había tomado al venir y mucho más cuando su mirada no estaba quieta y sus ojos estudiaban cada rincón de esta casa como temiendo ver lo que su corazón anhelante buscaba – me miró con media sonrisa – pude constatar que ella aún sentía algo por ti, antes que me dijera alguna palabra cogí sus manos y la abracé, le dije que agradecía el que hubiese venido a visitarme y aceptado mi invitación, claro que obvié decirle que había recibido su misiva esa mañana, la invité a sentar aunque su mirada estaba nerviosa – hizo un pausa - le dije que tú no estabas en casa, que estabas en el teatro todo el día… y se tranquilizó._

_(…)_

_ -Señorita Eleanor – me dijo – disculpe que no haya venido sin anunciar, fue de improviso mi llegada._

_-Candy, por favor, llámame Eleanor y déjame agregar que para mí no eres ninguna molestia y te estaba esperando desde la mañana como te había indicado en mi carta _

_-Eso quiere decir que… - dudó un poco_

_-¿Qué? – no quise decirle que tenía su carta_

_-No, nada… - bajó la mirada_

_-Candy me agrada que hayas venido a visitarme y que hayas aceptado la invitación que te envié para ver el estreno de Hamlet_

_-Eleanor, creo que será imposible, no traje la invitación porque… - hizo una pausa_

_-Ah, no te preocupes, si vas conmigo no te la pedirán – la interrumpí antes que intente nuevamente mencionar la carta y me dijera que me la había regresado_

_-Disculpe, creo que no debí…_

_-Cómo que no. No hay nada que decir hija… mira al parecer – vi su valija de mano – no has traído mucho que ponerte, me agradaría que te quedases un tiempo en la ciudad._

_-No, yo solo vine a conversar con usted y si habría la oportunidad de poder ver la función aunque sea de lejos… _

_-Candy, me alegra que hayas venido en realidad eso me hace tener esperanzas que mi hijo podría volver a ser feliz _

_-Hace mucho que no sé nada de él, quería saber si le estaba yendo tan bien como dicen los diarios… y sé que será descortés lo que diré, pero no quisiera verlo personalmente, solo a la distancia_

_-Le va muy bien en lo profesional, pero no podría decirte lo mismo en cuanto a sus sentimientos…._

_-Preferiría no saberlo, ese es un tema que le incumbe solo a él y … a su… novia_

_-No lo creo, Terry y Susana son simplemente un par de amigos y yo sé dónde está el corazón de mi hijo, por algo soy su madre – volví a insistir, ella había abierto su corazón en la carta que me envió pero si quería contar con su presencia en el estreno debía convencerla _

_-Por favor, Eleanor, no hablemos de eso… yo en verdad no tenía la intención de venir, es más, le envié una carta para anunciarle mi desistimiento, pero me alegro que aún no haya llegado. Me sería imposible defraudar a una persona como usted._

_-Gracias Candy, en verdad es una bendición que te hayas aparecido por nuestras vidas; a ti te debo el haber recuperado a mi hijo._

_-No fue nada señora, es Terry quien quería recuperar a su familia, yo sólo le mostré lo triste que es vivir sin una…_

_-Querida, no te pongas triste, levanta esa mirada… eres una joven muy bella en todo el sentido de la palabra y comprendo a mi hijo el haberse enamorado de ti _

_-Se lo ruego señora, no hablemos más del tema… me es muy doloroso_

_-Está bien, hija… me tomé la libertad de comprarte un vestido para la ocasión. Agradezco en serio que hayas venido._

_(…)_

_-Una vez se hubo alistado con la vestimenta que le compré, nos dirigimos al teatro, la hice pasar al palco, estaba nerviosa y no podía articular palabra alguna – mi madre me miró y sonrió – cuando el teatro empezó a llenarse, ella se puso más nerviosa y cuando se abrió el telón no pudo evitar dar un sobresalto al verte y empezó a llorar un llanto silencioso pero inconsolable, cogí sus manos y me miró y en su mirada pude ver que su amor por ti era cada vez más intenso. Volteó a ver el escenario nuevamente y no te quitaba la vista de encima, en eso tuve la buena intención de decirle que podría llamarte al palco para que conversen un poco._

_-¿y por qué no lo hiciste?_

_-A eso quería llegar – se acomodó el cabello que estaba cubriendo su rostro y me miró – cuando terminó la obra, al parecer, le vino un intempestivo valor de querer conversar contigo y en eso volteó a mirarme para decirme que estaba dispuesta a verte, le sonreí y le dije que me esperara para traerte conmigo y tuvieran la privacidad del palco; sin embargo, ella insistió en verte en los camerinos, quería darte una sorpresa y por ello permití que me acompañara… una vez que estuvimos en el pabellón que daba con ellos, te vimos… - pausó su charla, respiró hondo y nuevamente habló – estabas con Susana, acomodándola en sus silla y sonriéndole, siendo amable y cariñoso – mi madre se paró y colocó su mano encima de mi hombro, luego agregó – creo que esa fue la última oportunidad que ella se estaba dando, pero al verte así, dio media vuelta y se fue con paso tan ligero que no pude alcanzarla una vez ella se subió a un carruaje, desde esa fecha no la volví a ver. A los dos días me envió un telegrama diciendo solo "llegué bien" y nada más. Hasta ahora._

…_.._

_¡Qué habría pensado Candy! quizá mi madre tendría razón… esa era la última oportunidad. Si estaba seguro de lo que quería antes de asistir a esta boda, ahora sentía todo lo contrario. Estaba inseguro de ir y remover viejos recuerdo que ella lo más seguro ya habría olvidado y sería injusto de mi parte el siquiera aparecerme en su vida sin avisar. Luego de lo platicado con mi madre, me quedaba en claro todo el mutismo de la pecosa que se presentó después de la muerte de Susana._

_-¡Terrence Grantchester!, le quedan tan sólo 5 minutos, haga el favor de salir inmediatamente de su alcoba – mi padre ya estaba al borde la impaciencia, obedecí y salí vestido y calzado con el atuendo elegante._

_-Le dije, señor Duque, que la puntualidad en un inglés es una característica muy saltante – le guiñé un ojo – vamos en búsqueda de mi madre_

_Partimos junto con mi padre rumbo a la residencia de mi madre, una vez allí, bajé solo a recogerla desde la entrada. La mucama le avisó que habíamos llegado y mi madre salió del salón, estaba bellísima, más de lo usual, tenía un brillo especial en su mirada, parecía una jovencita en sus añpos más tiernos ilusionada con su primer amor._

_-Terrence, ya llegaste, estás muy guapo hijo mío – comentó mi madre mientras me besaba._

_-Gracias madre y déjeme decirle que mi apariencia no es del todo grata en comparación de la soberbia que emana de su belleza._

_-Uy, ¡qué galante! – me guiñó un ojo – un cumplido hecho por uno de los hombres más codiciados del medio, me levanta el ego…, dime, ¿tu padre vino contigo? – le temblaron las comisuras de los labios de forma disimulada, por algo no era la mejor actriz y ella estaba tratando de disimular su nerviosismo_

_-Sí, el se encuentra en el carruaje. Por favor madre, sé que no es de tu agrado el estar cerca de él y créeme que te comprendo; sin embargo, te agradecería que esta velada la pasemos bien los tres como si fuéramos una familia – al menos quería pasar un rato agradable con mis padres, la vida me debía eso y quería reclamarlo_

_-Está bien cariño, sólo porque me lo pides tú – me tocó el hombro con su abanico – lo único, que tu padre no empiece de nuevo con sus afanes de acercárseme, suficiente tengo hasta ahora de cuidar todos los arreglos florares que me envía – diciendo esto último se volteó y miró toda la estancia que estaba rodeada de diversos arreglos florales compuestos de flores conocidas y desconocidas. _

_-No te preocupes, ya conversé con él y me ha prometido comportarse como un digno caballero_

_-Eso espero – cogió mi brazo y emprendimos la salida._

_Una vez en el carruaje, se sintió un silencio incómodo luego que mi padre saludara a mi madre con galantería y ella simplemente lo había ignorado, así estuvimos todo el camino hacia el templo donde se desarrollaría la ceremonia religiosa. Una vez en el recinto, nos acomodamos en una de las bancas laterales mientras yo observaba ansiosamente la entrada, cuando inició la ceremonia y empezó a entrar la novia, dentro de su comitiva no estaba la pecosa. La ceremonia transcurrió con naturalidad y al finalizar los flamantes novios salieron acompañados de todos sus familiares, incluyendo mi amigo Albert que me saludó a la distancia._

_La recepción se realizó en la mansión que tenía la familia Andrew en New York, de un estilo victoriano y muy elegante, los jardines estaban adornados con flores de media estación debido a que estábamos dejando el invierno atrás y entrando a la primavera. La gente ataviada con sus mejores galas, los músicos a un lado del tabladillo, las mesas estupendamente decoradas, se notaba que se estaba ofreciendo una de las mejores fiestas de sociedad y en eso no se escatimaba en gastos._

_Una a una, las familias y sus integrantes ingresaban a la recepción, se hacía su anuncio y posteriormente una dama acompañaba a los invitados a sus mesas correspondientes; llegó el nuestro turno de ingresar al jardín cuando el organizador nos recibió las invitaciones y nos consultó nuestros nombres para la presentación de rigor, nos paramos junto a él, mi madre de mi brazo y mi padre detrás de nosotros._

_-Atención – indicó el presentador – Terrence Grantchester y la Sra. Eleanor Baker – nos dejó pasar_

_-Atención – volvió a indicar – Lord Richard Grantchester – carraspeó un poco y prosiguió – Duque de Grantchester._

_Cuando mi madre y yo hicimos ingreso los asistentes voltearon a vernos y como ya éramos personas conocidas por el medio, nos saludaron asintiendo con la cabeza; sin embargo, cuando mi padre fue presentado y relacionaron mi apellido con el suyo y más aún con el cargo noble que portaba, los murmullos empezaron a hacer su aparición, la gente nos miraba a mi padre y a mí y más aún a mi madre… fue un momento realmente incómodo desde el ingreso hasta la mesa donde nos habían asignado. Muy a mi pesar, la presentación hizo que mi presencia sea tangible para algunas personas indeseables como Eliza Leagan, quien se acercó con fingida cortesía a saludarme y solicitar que le presente a mis acompañantes… si hubiera sido ese muchacho malcriado de antes le hubiera dicho un improperio, pero por algo los años y las vivencias pasan de tal manera que a uno lo educan._

_-Terry, ¡qué hermosa sorpresa contar contigo aquí en el matrimonio de mi primo! – habló Elisa con esa voz que me daba repugnancia al oírla_

_-Gracias Elisa – me era realmente forzoso ser amable con tremenda alimaña_

_-Me alegra que hayas venido con tu padre – se dirigió a mirar a mi padre y luego a mi madre, añadió – y con la Sra. Baker, que es una gran actriz – se dirigió exclusivamente a ella – soy una gran admiradora suya_

_-Muchas gracias – respondió mi madre con fingida sonrisa, ella sabía lo que Elisa nos había hecho a Candy y a mí y tenía muy en claro que si esa víbora no hubiese tendido su sucia trampa, quizá yo en ese momento estaría junto a la que sería mi amada esposa._

_-A usted señor Duque, también le doy una cordial bienvenida a esta nuestra casa – dio una ligera venia acostumbrada a dar a la nobleza – espero que su estadía sea muy grata_

_-Gracias, Srta. Leagan al parecer usted está cada vez más bella de lo que la recordaba cuando asistía a clases junto con mi hijo Terrence – dijo mi padre con su característica caballerosidad, mirando de reojo las reacciones de mi madre, la misma que frunció el seño y curvó los labios al escuchar el cumplido de mi padre… ¿celos?_

_-Oh, usted es muy gentil y muy galante, señor Duque – le sonrió Elisa – les expreso mis disculpas, pero dentro de un momento estarán por llegar los novios, siendo mi primo uno de ellos, debo esperar para recibirlo con toda la familia – hizo una venia de despedida_

_-Siga usted señorita - contestó mi padre, mientras mi madre y yo sólo asentimos con la cabeza_

_-Se la ve un poco diferente a lo que nos has contado de ella Terrence – agregó mi madre _

_-No se dejen engañar, ese es solo su disfraz… lo malo lo lleva por dentro…_

_-Qué lástima – dijo mi padre - siendo una muchacha tan linda, no sé cómo puede tener un corazón tan oscuro - a esto último, pude notar fuego en los ojos de mi madre… sin querer o no proponérselo, el señor duque estaba haciendo que la señora Baker derrumbara sus muros interpuestos entre ella y él mediante el uso de los celos._

_-A mi no me parece atractiva – mientras mis ojos trataban de buscar a Candy, sabía que era poco probable encontrarla luego de lo dicho por Albert, sin embargo tenía la esperanza._

_-¿De quién hablas? – escuché una voz conocida a mi espalda_

_-Albert, amigo – me paré y le extendí la mano – gracias por invitarnos – miré a mis padres_

_-No, más bien gracias a ustedes por aceptar mi invitación – agregó mientras los miraba él también_

_-Déjame presentarte – le dije – padre, madre – como la educación inglesa lo ameritaba – él es mi amigo Albert, de quien siempre les he comentado, es más conocido como William Albert Andrew._

_-Un gusto Sr. Andrew – dijeron al unísono mis padres – gracias por la invitación – agregó mi padre._

_-Es muy bella su residencia y qué decir de los dueños – sonrió mi madre, mientras mi padre se pudo serio – me alegro por las nupcias de su sobrino, parece que van a ser una bella pareja_

_-Eso lo creo, son novios desde el colegio – agregó Albert_

_-Sólo quería saber… donde se encuentra su hermosa hija – agregó mi madre, siempre directa_

_-Candy, no ha podido venir – miró por todo el lugar – se dedica de lleno a su profesión y al menos a nosotros no nos ha confirmado su participación a este evento aunque hemos tratado de convencerla – sonrió Albert_

_-Me lo imagino, dijo mi madre… Oh, ahí vienen los novios – señaló con el abanico hacia la entrada mientras Archie y Annie ingresaban con un séquito de damitas que les arrojaban flores por doquier – se les ve tan felices_

_-Así es cuando se vive del amor – dijo mi padre mirando a mi madre, a lo que ella desvió la mirada ruborizándose un poco_

_-Así debe ser... – fue lo único que dijo y luego calló_

_-Les pido me disculpen, tengo que ir a recibir a mis sobrinos – se excusó Albert – cuando tenga una oportunidad vendré a acompañarlos por el resto de la reunión._

_Los novios entraron, se colocaron en medio del salón y empezaron a bailar el usual vals de bodas. Terminado el baile, se invitó a todos los presentes a sentarse en sus mesas porque iba a comenzar el banquete, en eso, el presentador hizo una interrupción._

_-Ejem… - carraspeó – hace su ingreso el Señor Thomas Stevenson – un rezagado, pensé, cuando no... Mientras el presentador se volvió a aclarar la garganta y continuó – y, la señorita Candice White Andrew._

_Cuando escuché ese nombre, mi vista inmediatamente volteó hacia la puerta, mi madre me cogió del brazo, mi padre se atoró con el vino y yo… no podía articular palabra._

…_._

_Continuará_

…_.._

_Jejeje, bueno chicas, ya llegamos al tan esperado reencuentro... ahora que pasará.. ¿Candy se sacará el zapato y se lo arrojará a Terry?, ¿Terry se pondrá de rodillas y le suplicará a Candy?... Lo veremos en el próximo capítulo_

_Klaudya: Gracias por tus comentarios, me hace feliz el que hay personas que lean lo que esta loca cabecita piensa y se ilusiona con Candy Candy. En verdad no se la quiero hacer fácil a Terry_

_Ysledsira: Aquí va otro suspenso… no seas mala que tu fic me está haciendo quedar sin uñas... así que te la devuelvo un poquito jejeje_

_Cilenita 79: espero que este capítulo te guste también_

_GemaGrandchester: La cartita de Candy con Eleanor es sacada de Final Story y un poco adaptada para que sea más convincente._

_Un agradecimiento especial a todas aquellas personas que me acompañan en esta loca ventura de escribir: Lizzig, Ladhygabhi-rose, Milimacdiel, Lupita Isais, Alyshaluz, Litac (déjame decirte que tu fic me está matando y me ha hecho odiar a Terry y amar a Neal)._

_Gracias a todas, un beso_


	16. Cara a cara

Detengo mi paso, por fin veo la entrada a mi hogar… "hogar", luego de tres largos meses de ausencia, he retornado… el viaje en tren me pareció el más largo que pude haber vivido. Está oscureciendo y no existe ni el más ligero ruido no sonido proveniente de su interior, como si con su silencio me diera la bienvenida.

Me acerco al enrejado, pego la frente, todo está igual solo que estamos en época de floración, pareciese una alfombra amarilla matizada con tonos verdes, rosas, blancos en todas direcciones… una belleza solitaria, digna para un alma taciturna como la mía.

Busco en el bolsillo de mi saco la llave, la introduzco en la cerradura y abro levemente la reja, entro y cierro lentamente sin hacer ruido como queriendo no perturbar esa tensa paz presente en el jardín, mientras doy un fuerte respiro y la fragancia de las flores me transportan nuevamente a la boda de Archibald Cornwell.

_Al escuchar el nombre de Candy, mi vista la buscó impacientemente, fijando mis pupilas en la silueta difusa de una mujer hasta que enfoqué a detalle. Empecé subiendo la mirada desde sus pies pasando por su vestido rosa pálido, los encajes de su falda, el encarrujado de la tela, el listón de su cintura, el talle del corsé bordado con pedrería, el escote discreto y las mangas del vestido, me fijé en su piel que recorría su cuello y por fin su rostro, sus facciones se habían delineado, mostrando una boca carnosa y fina, su nariz respingada ya no contaba con esas pequitas tan atractivas, sus ojos verdes adornados con una espesas pestañas y su cabello rubio era de un tono más oscuro como el del trigo maduro. Sí, en realidad Candy había cambiado, ya no era una niña de suaves facciones sino una mujer de figura esbelta y rostro delicado. Su cabello peinado en un moño alto con unos bucles cayendo a cada lado de su rostro de la daba un tono de distinción, empecé a bajar la vista y en un brazo llevaba un pequeño bolso y del otro brazo…. ¿qué?, del otro brazo iba sujeta del tal "Thomas" que anunciaron con anterioridad, ¿quién era ese tipo?, me parecía conocido; sin embargo… no lo podía recordar. Seguía ensimismado en mi minucioso análisis hasta que sentí que una mano me cerraba la boca y era mi madre que al verme con el gesto anonado, urgió en realizar dicho acto para dejar mi cara de "bobo" ante tan fascinante espectáculo, la miré y ella con sus ojo pudo decirme que me tranquilice, que tome las cosas con calma y que evite realizar algo sin medir las consecuencia, ella ya conocía de sobra mi impulsividad, pero no conocía a ese "Terrence" maduro que regresó de Inglaterra._

_Vi a Candy nerviosa y abochornada por su tardanza, fijando su vista en la mesa de honor, donde se encontraban en el centro los novios, al lado derecho de Archie sus padres, su tía abuela y Albert con una espacio más; al lado izquierdo de Annie, sus padres y un espacio vacío adicional. Apenas hizo su ingreso "la pecosa", todos empezaron a murmurar por su falta de respeto a su primo por su tardanza, a lo cual, la matriarca de los Andrew se levantó y solicitó la atención de todos:_

_-"Estimados invitados, déjenme presentar a la Srta. Candice White Andrew, nuestra más querida integrante. Candice, se ha comunicado con nosotros con la debida anticipación que su llegada a este evento tan importante para nuestra familia se retrasaría por temas de índole profesional; como saben, ella es médico y su dedicación a sus pacientes es abnegada y sabemos que ha hecho un gran esfuerzo por compartir este momento tan especial con su primo – luego se dirigió a Candy – Candice, querida, ven siéntate con nosotros y que el joven que te acompaña participe de nuestra mesa – hizo un ademán invitándolos a pasar y mirando con suma altanería al resto de los invitados que osen siquiera comentar algo adicional a la tardanza de Candy, que al parecer había recobrado la compostura._

_Una vez Candy se determinó a dar el primer paso hacia su asiento, noté lo que mi madre me dijo con anterioridad, su forma de caminar, de moverse, de menera la cabeza y sonreir… eran formas estudiadas, simplemente irradiaba elegancia en cada uno de sus modales. Una vez en el estrado, se sentó junto a Albert y su acompañante al lado de los Briter que lo saludaron como un gran conocido… en ese instante se me hizo un vuelco en el estómago, ese hombre tenía un vínculo muy grande con los Andrew y con los Britter, lo conocían y al parecer lo aceptaban y había llegado con Candy, eso quería decir que quizás ella y él…._

_-¡Está más hermosa de lo que la recordaba! – expresó mi padre mientras me dirigía una mirada expectante, como queriendo estudiar mis reacciones._

_-Yo también opino lo mismo – le respondí_

_-Al parecer no somos los únicos que lo hemos notado – y subió su mirada por encima de los asistentes invitándome a seguir su vista, al hacerlo me percaté que muchos de los hombres jóvenes, mayores, solteros y casados miraban a Candy con admiración y otros con lascivia. Me sentí molesto, furioso por no decir otra palabra, me daba coraje el ver a esos hombres que no disimulaban en lo absoluto sus deseos y lo peor es que en algún momento yo fui el dueño del corazón que latía en el pecho de esa hermosa mujer._

_Mientras sirvieron los aperitivos, plato de fondo y postre, todos los asistentes estaban sumamente concentrados en sus mesas, una vez los mozos retiraron el servicio, los novios iban a inaugurar el baile, Archie y su esposa se dirigieron al centro del salón y empezaron a bailar un vals, luego de un momento se les unieron los padres de Annie y los padres de Archivald, secundados por Albert y Candy, mientras que el acompañante de ella se dirigió a la mesa de Patricia O´Brian y se sentó junto a ella a conversar, aquello reforzó mi suposición que ese "personaje" tenía algo que ver con la pecosa._

_Una vez comenzado el baile y el acompañante de Candy en la mesa de los O'brien, un grupo de jóvenes y no tan jóvenes agolpaban los lugares donde descansaban las señoritas Andrew: Candy y Elisa, claro que la segunda no tenia mucha acogida como la primera, pero ésta era la que más invitaciones de baile rechazaba, mi padre me miraba cada medio minuto para constatar si yo iba a ser uno de los tantos jóvenes que solicitaban tan solo un baile con la heredera de los Andrew. En realidad no sabía que era lo mejor en ese momento, si ir con la señorita en cuestión o simplemente hacer que mi asistencia al evento pasara desapercibida, tenía una incertidumbre en mi cabeza porque no podía negar que me deslumbró su belleza apenas la vi entrar al local pero había algo que tenía que descifrar en mi alma… era, si todavía la amaba o simplemente era un recuerdo al que no podía dejar atrás por necedad o por el hecho de saberlo un imposible y en mí había llegado el momento de decidir y saber que era lo que realmente quería de ahora en adelante._

_-Terrence, creo que es hora de constatar si todavía sientes algo por la señorita. Es mejor darle la mayor prioridad a aquello que nos podría sumir en una profunda incertidumbre – expresó mi padre como leyendo mis pensamientos, al mismo tiempo dirigió una mirada a mi madre solicitando que apoye su moción – las cosas hay que definirlas para no vivir en la incertidumbre el resto de nuestros días y tú aún eres un hombre muy joven._

_-Así es hijo – expresó mi madre mirando a mi padre de reojo – la vida nos da una oportunidad para aprovechar lo que se nos presenta, a ti se te dio la oportunidad de conocer a alguien, de amar a alguien y dejar a alguien…. Ahora te da la oportunidad de volver a encontrarla y al menos definir de una vez por todas lo que vendrá más adelante… hijo es mejor que te acerques a conversar con ella aunque te rechace a que empieces a vivir de los "hubiera" que es el vacío más grande que pudiera vivir la conciencia – miró al Duque de reojo._

_-No sé si sea lo mejor – hablé dubitativo – Candy a estas alturas ya debe haber superado todo aquello que vivimos bien o mal y no quisiera ser aquella persona que viniera a remover de algún modo, sus viejas memorias._

_-No lo creo – agregó mi madre – las mujeres cuando superamos algo… simplemente lo dejamos atrás – miró a mi padre con unos ojos fríos y duros, luego me miró con una sonrisa – en cambio, cuando aún siguen latentes en nuestro recuerdo y existir, nos conmociona hasta el alma – pausó – hijo, al menos quítate la espina_

_-Está bien – dije un poco indeciso mientras me ponía de pie – espero que al menos me ayude a superarlo – antes de voltear vi a mis padres me sonreían dándose confianza y brindándose una mirada de complicidad._

_Me dirigí al medio del salón con la vista en el suelo, no quería que la pecosa me reconociera antes de llegar a su lado… en eso no me percaté del momento en que la tuve a solo medio metro de distancia en donde ella prácticamente ignoraba mi presencia como de todos los demás caballeros que se habían acercado a ella… en eso tuve valor de hablar._

_-Srta. Andrew – en tono bajo – ¿me concedería la próxima pieza? – Traté de disimular la voz, sin embargo pude notar el ligero respingo que dio y vi mover su rostro hacia el mío con temor de ver al intérprete de dicha voz_

_-Te… Te … Terry – susurró en sus labios antes de volver si quiera a mirarme e inmediatamente volteó a constatar de quien provenía esa voz. Ante eso bajé un poco la mirada pero fue inevitable que nuestros ojos se cruzaran._

_En ese preciso momento que escuché el leve murmullo de sus labios mencionar mi diminutivo y cruzar sus hermosos ojos verdes, tuve la sensación de regresar nuevamente al Mauritania en aquella noche de bruma cuando me la crucé por primera vez en mi vida y desde ahí hasta ahora su figura en mi mente y mi corazón se reforzó como hierro y… me di cuenta que sería difícil olvidar e imposible sacarla de mi vida, supe en ese instante que debería seguir y que de alguna forma recuperar aquello que por mi inmadurez y falta de consejo dejé escapar de mi vida. Fue solo un segundo, uno solo y pareciese que una eternidad hubiera pasado desde que nos conocimos, convivimos en el colegio y en Escocia, nos besamos (bueno yo la besé) y… nos separamos… nos volvimos a encontrar y nos volvimos a separar con la idea que nunca más nos encontraríamos hasta este momento que nuestras miradas se cruzaron y ella dejó entrever que mi presencia la sorprendió hasta el punto de dejarme ver a esa niña que conocí y que inmediatamente cambió a la de una mujer cultivada para ocultar sus emociones y solo muestre la cortesía establecida en nuestra sociedad._

_-Sí, mi querida señorita – le sonreí, enarqué las cejas mientras levantaba un poco el rostro mientras acomodaba mi corbata que para ese entonces me estaba asfixiando - sé que tendrá su libreta abarrotada de acompañantes; sin embargo, creo que podría tener una excepción con un antiguo compañero de aulas y aventuras – le guiñé un ojo tratando de aparentar calma y autoconfianza cuando en verdad, estaba que temía alguna reacción negativa._

_-No… no… - al parecer se estaba negando a accederme la pieza, produciendo que mi mirada cambie de expresión de confianza a decepción que para ella no pareció desapercibido, es más, de lo que había visto hasta el momento ella estaría acostumbrada a esos semblantes luego de despedir a todos aquellos caballeros que se le acercaban, entonces respondió – no creo que haya inconveniente… - su respuesta me sorprendió y al parecer no era el único… muchos de los caballeros que se encontraban a mi lado, siendo uno de ellos mi amigo Albert y de una señorita que coqueteaba con uno de ellos de una forma un poco descarada: Elisa Leagan._

_-Srta. Andrew – traté de parecer formal aunque con ella me era completamente imposible – usted realmente está muy cambiada – la miré y luego levanté la vista para buscar un mejor panorama hasta adentrarnos en la pista de baile. Visualicé a Albert, Archie, Annie, su amigo Tom, la anciana que habló al principio, Elisa y los demás que nos miraban expectantes. _

_-Terrence – me respondió ella – no creo que sea necesario estos formalismos entre nosotros, nos conocemos desde hace años y por ello he aceptado a bailar contigo; además, sería de muy mal gusto rechazar a un compañero de aulas que este se haya auto presentado en mi círculo de amistades – mientras yo me acomodaba delante de ella y le tendía mi mano para que ella la cogiera y poder comenzar a bailar._

_-Vaya… ¿qué pasó con el "Terry" que se escapó de sus labios antes de siquiera voltear a verme?... Señorita "Andrew" – le respondí sarcástico, a lo que ella se ruborizó ligeramente y bajó la vista – estás muy hermosa Candy – ella levantó su mirada alarmada cuando escuchó mi murmullo tan ronco y aproveché en llevar mi mano derecha a su cintura y la acerqué más a mí mientras le sonreía._

_-Terrence… ¿qué es lo que quieres? – su mirada expresó determinación y un brillo de ira ante mi acción_

_-Solo bailar – hablé con mi acostumbrado desenfado que ocultaba demasiado bien mi nerviosismo – no creo que sea un pecado hacerlo, ¿o sí?_

_-No, es que … - pausó un poco – no pensé verte aquí_

_-Su gentil tío abuelo invitó a mi familia a este evento – cuando dije eso ella volteó instantáneamente a ver a Albert con una expresión que denotaba su disgusto contra él y lo que a mí me pareció de lo más divertido. Quizá Candy ya no era esa niña despreocupada pero para mí seguía siendo la misma._

_-Jajajaja – no pude evitar reir_

_-¿Qué sucede? – me miró con curiosidad_

_-Lo que sucede es que usted sigue siendo "tan mona" – a lo que ella puso un mohín de disgusto – no se ofenda pero le sienta el dicho "aunque se vista de seda la mona, mona queda". Jajaja – me era inevitable, solo la presencia de esa muchacha hacía que mi vida se ponga de colores y sienta alegría de vivir, no medí las consecuencias de mis palabras hasta que ella paró el baile, me soltó y dando media vuelta se dirigió hacia la salida del jardín._

_Me quedé parado, estático, mirando cómo se iba de mi lado haciendo ademán que le faltaba un poco de aire (viejo ardid), con la finalidad de alejarse de mi presencia, me percaté que me había pasado de la raya con ella… No pude evitarlo, sabía que habían muchas heridas entre nosotros y sólo me comporté como un idiota, el simple idiota que la lastimó en demasía y ahora se comportaba como un canalla sin sentimientos al burlarse de su atuendo y de lo que quizás a ella le costó muchísimo hacer… reconstruir su vida como yo traté de hacer con la mía, sin éxito._

_-Terry, ¿qué has hecho? – me preguntó Albert y sentí su dura mirada de reprobación _

_-No pude evitarlo Albert, es un efecto que tiene tu "hija" en mí_

_-Cómo puedes obrar así, sabiendo lo mucho que le costó a ella llegar donde está… todos sabemos como Candy ha superado su ruptura y vienes tú de improviso y ante todo pronóstico ella acepta bailar contigo y tú ¿que haces?, simplemente te burlas de ella… de todo lo que consiguió y de todo lo que es ahora…_

_-Lo siento Albert, en verdad no tenía la intención de ofenderla… solo que.._

_-Entiendo Terry, entiendo que quizá esa sea tu forma de actuar quizás por nerviosismo… Terry no queremos que Candy se vaya…_

_-¿Se vaya?, ¿a dónde?_

_-Ella vino a la fiesta sólo porque fue una condición de la tía, claro que ni Archie ni Annie lo saben, Candy tiene la convicción de viajar de misionera a América del Sur como médico ad honorem durante un año y bien sabemos que quizá ella ya no quiera regresar._

_-¿Cómo? – me alarmé ante la idea de saberla lejos, muy lejos sin saber donde ubicarla._

_-Sí, ella tiene planeado viajar dentro de un mes y ya ha hecho los arreglos necesarios; sólo necesitaba el consentimiento de la familia puesto que todavía es menor de edad, en mayo cumple recién 21 y con eso su total independencia._

_-¿Y qué has hecho al respecto? – pregunté alarmado_

_-Nada, no soy yo la persona indicada para negarle esto… recordarás que fui al África hace unos años atrás._

_-Es cierto – respondí mientras miraba la puerta por donde Candy había salido – ¿me disculpas? – miré a Albert con la intención de hacerle saber que me disculparía con Candy_

_-No creo que sea lo mejor…_

_-Al menos lo intentaré, me disculparé con ella y luego me retiraré – le sonreí como obligándome a hacerlo, sabía que ese sí sería el final en el momento en que Candy y yo nos volviésemos a hablar._

_-Está bien,… continúa - me dio una palmada en la espalda y se dirigió hacia donde estaban algunas señoritas conversando que al verlo llegar, le sonrieron y lo invitaron a participar en sus conversaciones._

_Salí rumbo al jardín, la busqué con los ojos desde lo alto de las escaleras, en eso pude observar una figura femenina sentada en unas bancas mirando unos rosales blancos. Bajé las escaleras con sigilo y rápidamente me dirigí hacia su lado, ella estaba de espaldas y la escuché sollozar mientras veía como sus manos se acercaban a su rostro con un pañuelo que secaría sus lágrimas. Me sentí el hombre más vil del mundo, cómo pude ser tan idiota de expresarme así de ella… Me di ánimos, levanté mi mano derecha y luego la posé sobre su hombro a lo que ella dio un respingo y sin voltear a verme dejó salir una palabras._

_-¿Por qué demoraste tanto, Terry?_

…_._

_Continuará_

…_.._

_Chicas chicas… sé que demoré demasiado en actualizar pero no sabía cómo darle forma a este capítulo tan incierto…espero sea de su agrado…_

_Milimacdiel: Tenía que quedarse con la impresión de ver de nuevo a su pecosa, pero Terry empezó de nuevo con sus actitudes de niño que ya no cuadran ante las circunstancias… qué le dirá Candy_

_Lenore18: jejej se viene el momento de la verdad. La definición de las circunstancias… el hito entre el antes y después_

_Klaudya: Terry se comportó como un adolescente… ya no, él ahora es un adulto.. un hombre que debe guardar la compostura… qué le dirá Candy…_

_Cilenita 79: Ahí va uno más_

_Ysledsira: estuvo muy buena la de Terry presentarse como el hijo del duque, buena… todo un galán… en cambio mi Terry ha sufrido una regresión en su comportamiento… está echando todo por la borda en especial una graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan oportunidad con la pecosa… que tonto tonto tonto_

_GemaGrandchester: Espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado._

_Muchas gracias por seguirme en este camino nuevo… no soy escritora solo una aficionada a Candy Candy y una eterna enamorada de Terry… (si tan solo los hombres fueran un poquito a él)…. Ahhhhhhhh_

_Gracias por leer y estoy dispuesta a recibir tomatazos ¿eh? Con tal de mejorar_


	17. Confesiones

**Advertencia: este capítulo contiene escenas un poquito subidas de tono, favor de tomar las previsiones del caso.**

**Confesiones**

Cierro la reja lentamente sin querer hacer ruido con la intención de no perturbar ese aplastante silencio… todo se ve solitario, lúgubre, acentuando el vacío, la penumbra características que se da justo antes del anochecer. Lo único que irrumpe este silencio es el sonido que hace el agua en su recorrido, el río, que tantas veces he venido a pescar los fines de semana y se me hace lejano ese tiempo, hasta lo siento extrañar, escucho el trinar de las aves dentro de sus nidos despidiéndose del día, bajo la vista y puedo observar que los narcisos ya están en flor y todo el ambiente se impregna con su olor, por fin me siento en paz.

-¡Por fin he llegado! – expreso y me es imposible ocultar una sonrisa, me siento feliz por estar en casa. Aspiro profundamente para que el aroma desprendido de las flores, el río, las aves, la brisa ingrese a mis pulmones y con ellos todo lo que me recuerda y me ata a este lugar.

Giro sobre mis talones y puedo observar que debajo de la barandilla principal están los objetos que el mozalbete de Thomas ha guardado como encargo mío, los obsequios de ese gran viaje… recuerdos de todos los lugares que visité, me acerco rápidamente y empiezo a buscar entre los objetos algunos que tenía previsto contar una vez ingrese a la casa: una colección de soldados en miniatura y una doncella de porcelana.

Miré hacia la puerta principal, la misma que estaba dándome la bienvenida, rígida, maciza, inmutable mostrándose orgullosa con el tallado hecho a mano en bajo relieve y enmarcada por dos pilares labrados a ambos lados de esta. A pesar de mi entusiasmo, un ligero temor y angustia me invaden, al igual que en años pasados me apesadumbraban con la clara idea que detrás de ella vendría aplastante hacia mí esa soledad que hasta ahora tengo latente en mi recuerdo y mi alma… con los años de ausencia de Candy en mi vida, aprendí a temerle más a la soledad que a la misma muerte.

Empiezo a subir el primer peldaño de la escalinata, en eso doy una parada y me acomodo el cuello de la camisa y la corbata… queriendo estar presentable y tomar confianza… se ven las luces apagadas desde afuera, se me estremece el cuerpo y miro los objetos que llevo en mi mano, pienso que solo he vivido una fantasía durante todo este tiempo. Esta obscuridad denota en mi alma la gran carga de ausencia y soledad que me han acompañado… Candy fue para mí un hito en mi vida, un antes y después. No sabía lo que era la amistad, el compañerismo, el amor antes de conocerla, tan solo conocía la soledad que se convirtió en la más amarga de las tristezas luego que ella me dejó en el hospital junto con Susana y desde allí mi vida se hundió.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tengo esas sensaciones ahora? ¿Por qué todo el día me ha llevado a recordar eventos tan tristes y a la vez tan alegres que hacen que mi espíritu se acongoje? No lo entiendo, he logrado muchas cosas desde que abandoné Londres hace catorce años y regresé a Inglaterra luego de tantos ires y venires.

-Candy – logro murmurar y el solo hecho de mencionar esa palabra, mi corazón da un brinco, se me estremece el cuerpo, sonrío y a la vez se me salen las lágrimas de los ojos… - si nuestro destino era separarnos, era mejor el no habernos conocido – termino la oración que siempre guardo, la que me hace retroceder en el tiempo hasta esa fría noche y la que me hace dar cuenta cuál es la más grande expresión del dolor – si todo hubiera sido diferente… ¿Cómo serían nuestras vidas ahora? – me pregunto mientras subo otro peldaño – Quizás no esté aquí – miro a mi alrededor – quizás estuviera en New York – subo otro peldaño – o quizás en Chicago – miro el piso y se me viene una última idea – o quizás estuviera en la cámara de Lores – cuántos hubiesen sido mis caminos, mis destinos. La vida nos enseña diferentes rutas, pero solo una nos conduce a la felicidad – pero no me arrepiento de lo que he vivido – me digo a mi mismo para darme valor – porque todo lo que ha devenido desde que la conocí, me ayudó a madurar y a ser otro hombre – me sonrío a mi mismo luego de escuchar mi monólogo, y es verdad, conocí a Susana como persona, gané a Karen como amiga y Marlene se cruzó en mi vida. Ella, la pecosa, me ayudó a valorar y confiar en las personas y apreciarlas por su valor intrínseco, pero no me enseñó a vivir sin ella y menos olvidarla. Luego de la boda de Cornwell, decidí participar en el teatro inglés, quería regresar a mi patria, donde me crié y crecí, amo estas tierras como a mi propia vida y lo atribuyo a mis vivencias aquí, soy feliz de haber regresado y más aún, trabajar para el Royal Shakespeare Company. Claro que no fue fácil ingresar a la compañía, al principio trabajaba un par de temporadas en New York y una en Inglaterra hasta que pude hacerme conocido y obtuve la oferta para establecerme aquí, tuve la grata sorpresa de encontrar a Marlene en una de mis giras a Londres y ahora sigo trabajando con ella.

Retomando la boda de Archivald, recuerdo la conversación que cambió el rumbo de mi vida… hasta ahora.

_-Terry… ¿por qué demoraste tanto? – volvió a preguntar en un susurro y a la vez insistiendo por una respuesta por mi parte, sabía en mi interior que debería responderle y también sabía tácitamente que ella no se refería al tiempo que transcurrió desde que me dejó parado en medio del salón de baile sino a todo el tiempo de inacción por mi parte desde que quedé libre de ataduras._

_-Primero que nada, solicito disculpes mi impertinencia, lamento el haberte importunado por mis comentarios… _

_-No te preocupes por ello Terrence, no has dicho nada más que la verdad – me interrumpió, sin embargo no volteó a mirarme como en aquella ocasión que me dejó en el hospital – y si todavía sigues siendo el mismo, no creo porque tendrías que disculparte por aquello que te caracteriza como "sello personal" – agregó y nuevamente vi como sutilmente movía sus manos limpiando sus ligeras lágrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos, inmediatamente me hice del pañuelo que llevaba en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y se lo extendí mientras me sentaba a su lado derecho con mi mirada en dirección opuesta a la suya. Al tenerla tan cerca sentí su aroma tan suave, tan dulce, tan femenino… la tenía nuevamente a mi lado y esperaba no volver a echar las cosas a perder. Ella ligeramente volteó el rostro para mirar el pañuelo extendido y con su mano izquierda lo tomó delicadamente y ni por ello levantó su mirada._

_-Candy, así como tú me pediste que no te llamase Srta. Andrew, te pido por favor que no me llames Terrence, llámame Terry como siempre… como hasta hace poco – con mi mano derecha le tomé de la mano y al sentir su piel, un suave estremecimiento recorrió desde la punta de mis dedos hasta mi espalda… esa sensación tan lejana y dulcemente olvidada en mi memoria… ese efecto que dolorosamente ella producía en mí – Candy… no sé cómo responderte ante esa pregunta que hiciste… y no sé qué es lo que quieres escuchar; muchas cosas, muchas vivencias han sucedido desde que nos vimos la última vez y ahora… ahora no tengo idea por dónde empezar – a lo que dije, ella levantó su mirada y dejó que mi mano se posara en la suya. Yo trataba de no hablar más de la cuenta, de no lastimarla y por ello prefería callar, si tan solo no me volviera a realizar esa pregunta que tanto me quemaba por dentro. _

_-Terry, ¿por qué? – volvió la misma pregunta y esta vez el tono era insistente; ante ello, todo aquello que tenía retenido en mi pecho y mi memoria vinieron como una embestida hacia mi boca y hablé_

_-Sólo dejé que decidieras Candy… solo eso… quedé solo mirándote como partías y caminabas bajo la nieve mientras sentía que a cada paso que dabas alejándote de mí, mi alma te seguía y yo moría lentamente… era una agonía estar parado esperando que tan solo me mirases como ahora quisiera que lo hagas - cuando dije eso, volteó a mirarme y en esos ojos había retornado esa chiquilla del colegio, aquella que llevaba dos coletas, sonreía por todo e infundía ánimos a todos, luego de ellos bajó la vista hacia sus manos o mejor dicho a la mano que yo estaba sosteniendo - no sabes el infierno que viví esa noche, si tan solo tú no hubieras decidido terminar lo nuestro… como lo pensé antes que llegases a New York – y ya no pude evitarlo más, unas lágrimas rebeldes se me escapaban de los ojos sin poder siquiera mantenerlas para guardar mi orgullo, volteé a mirar al lado opuesto de Candy y continué – Candy, esa noche me diste la espalda y colocaste bajo mis hombros la enorme responsabilidad de responder a una persona que no amaba… de algún modo, me obligaste a quedarme a su lado sin siquiera pensar que habrían otras opciones de cómo ayudar._

_-Terry… _

_-Por favor Candy, déjame terminar… - en verdad necesitaba hablar, decirle todo lo que tenía quemándome en el pecho, que me estaba fulminando y que no me dejaba seguir viviendo en paz… y quizás luego de terminar yo podría simplemente partir y vivir tranquilo – yo no tengo el carácter ni el temple que tú si cuentas, no sabías que tanto iba a afectarme esa "decisión" tan sabia que tomaste. Sin temor a lo que pudieras pensar de mí te lo voy a decir… me hundí en lo más bajo que puede llegar un ser un humano, a la humillación absoluta, divagué por centenares de calles ebrio, sin un centavo y sin que comer – en ese momento la ira de la vergüenza de hacer una confesión con esa me embargó por completo – te lo dije una vez en Escocia y te lo volveré a decir ahora Candice White Andrew ¡no eres tutora de nadie, no tienes porque salvar a todos!, al querer salvar a Susana me mataste en vida y a pesar de todo – bajé el tono de la voz - te agradezco porque si no fuera por tu decisión quizá no hubiese conocido a la maravillosa persona que escondía esa hermosa mujer que lamentablemente tuvo que partir…_

_-Por eso te enamoraste de ella – lo dijo seria pero con un dejo de reproche, en eso recordé lo que me había contado mi madre acerca de la visita de Candy a New York para mi presentación de Hamlet, ella continuó con su comentario – y me alegra que aunque sea en sus últimos días compartió contigo un sentimiento más digno que la compasión._

_-No entiendes Candice… nunca la pude amar – grité y me levanté furioso de mi asiento, mientras ella seguía con la mirada baja – porque siempre estuviste en mi mente… en mi corazón… como hasta ahora porque solo tú, escúchame, solo tú has sido la única persona que has tocado aquí – cogí su barbilla e hice que me mirase mientras con la otra mano señalaba mi pecho – y si pudiera… si tan solo un poco… te sacaría de lo más profundo de mi alma para que no me hayas dolido y me sigas doliendo – lo dije todo como un loco, como cuando un volcán hace una erupción luego de haber dormido más de mil años, dije todo lo que guardaba en mi corazón y sin tapujos, sin pensar en las consecuencias de mis palabras. Al mirar en sus ojos un poco de temor por mi brusca irrupción, tomé aire y traté de controlarme, proseguí bajando el tono de la voz – créeme, esa noche, mientras te miraba a través de la ventana sentí tanto dolor por nuestra separación, que se cruzó por mi mente la idea que lo mejor era no haberte conocido – me paré frente a ella y la jalé de los brazos para me mirase directamente a los ojos nuevamente y vea el dolor que me causó, todas esas noches luego de su partida cuando llegaba a mi apartamento y la soledad me embargaba, me laceraban el alma - ¿entiendes?, me has herido tanto que preferí el no haberte visto nunca…. NUNCA – grité y pude ver en sus ojos lágrimas y el mayor temor que he visto en su mirada, el mismo que una vez tuvo cuando entró a mi habitación en el colegio y vio el retrato de mi madre. Esa visión de ella, me impresionó a tal modo que avergonzado la solté, giré sobre mis talones y dándole la espalda le dije – disculpa Candy, no debí – y empecé a caminar rumbo a los salones para encontrarme con mis padres y salir inmediatamente de la fiesta. No di ni dos pasos y sentí que una débil mano sostuvo mi brazo, era Candy._

_-Terry, por favor… no te vayas así – con la voz entrecortada, cuando escuché su voz se me partió el alma y me sentí un ser vil por lastimar a la única persona que he amado y con ello me enfurecí conmigo mismo; y al mismo tiempo, mi mente me transportó hacia la escalera del hospital donde quería retenerla sin éxito. Mi orgullo no me dejaba pensar._

_-Candy, ahora me dices que no me vaya así… cómo puedes decirme eso. Yo prácticamente te imploré que no me dejarás y lo hiciste, ¡déjame! - levanté mi brazo con el ademán que me soltara – es mejor así_

_-No, no lo es Terry… no te vayas así, no sin escucharme…_

_-¿Sin escucharte dijiste?, si la que nunca escuchaba eres tú – me volteé a mirarla furioso, ella al ver mi expresión se sobresaltó y dejó mi brazo – ¿sabes Candy lo que es vivir absolutamente solo y llegar en las noches a tu casa sin que nadie te espere… sin la esperanza de encontrar la paz al cerrar las puertas luego de un día cansado, de haber pensado la mejor forma de compartir los momentos libres y solo ver que la soledad viene a tu encuentro y esperando que la muerte venga con ella?, no creo que lo sepas y espero que tampoco lo vivas – respiré profundamente para calmarme y continué – ahora, si me permites… te agradecería me dejases ir con mi familia que me espera – cuando sentí que me soltó del brazo yo me enrumbé al salón sin las ganas de voltear a mirarla, eso me lastimaba, pero debería seguir firme…. Cuando en eso sentí que me sostenían nuevamente del brazo derecho._

_-Terry, ya escuché todo lo que tenías que decirme y quizá haya mucho más pero ahora te diré yo lo que viví y si no quieres voltear a verme y pararte a escucharme, yo te seguiré y diré todo lo que tengo en mi memoria – hizo una pausa – no tienes opción – me dijo, y la verdad si es que seguía siendo esa pecosa entrometida…. No tendría opción; así que me paré dándole la espalda y observando los rosales del jardín._

_-Está bien, creo que no tengo "opción" como me has dicho_

_-Así está mejor – dijo, pero esta vez su tono no era optimista, sino todo lo contrario… era triste – Terry yo partí emocionada desde Chicago hasta aquí con una sola ilusión, el verte. No creas que no me percaté que solo me enviaste un pasaje de ida – hizo una pausa al ver que yo giré la cabeza como queriendo verla, pero mi orgullo me lo impidió, así que la pecosa se había dado cuenta de mis planes de quedarme con ella… bueno un punto a su favor, pensé – tenía tantas ganas de verte Terry, de estar a tu lado, de que me abraces… - hizo una pausa y luego agregó en un susurro casi inaudible pero que yo capté con claridad – que me volvieras a besar – esa confesión me sacó de mi enfurecimiento y volteé a mirarla y ella tenía la vista baja notándosele levemente un sonrojo en las mejillas. Nuevamente giré para darle la espalda, puesto que no es propio de caballeros escuchar las confesiones de una señorita frente a frente y vanagloriarse de ello._

_-Continúa – le dije en tono cortante _

_-Pero al verte en la estación de tren, tú estabas demasiado absorto en tus cavilaciones, muy cambiado, no sabía que te ocurría y pensé que era propio de los nervios antes de tu estreno… Terry, si tan solo TÚ me lo hubieras dicho y no me hubiese enterado por terceras personas, quizás… otra sería la realidad… pero debes entender que cuando yo me enteré fui inmediatamente al hospital a encarar a Susana, no era propio que te chantajee con su accidente – cuando ella habló lo último, un velo se destapó de mis ojos… ¿Candy fue a encarar a Susana? – sí Terry, fui a pelear por ti, no era justo que tú estuvieras así por ella; sin embargo, al llegar al hospital me di con la desagradable sorpresa que ella se quería suicidar…¿entiendes eso Terry?, ¿tú que hubieras hecho?, no podía evitar que ella se tirara de la azotea del hospital y me di cuenta cuánto ella te amaba y si tomé la decisión de dejarte aunque mi vida se haya ido en ello, fue porque no quería que tú cargaras con la culpa de que ella se quitase la vida por un amor no correspondido – pausó y sentí que su voz se cortaba – cuando me dijiste que tu alma se iba conmigo cuando me viste partir sin mirar atrás… yo en ese momento que caminaba, sentía que mi alma se quedaba contigo Terry… esa noche, lo que llevé conmigo solo fue mi cuerpo… pensé que lo entenderías… no fue fácil para mí decidir así y en tan breve plazo._

_-Candy …. – murmuré aún sin voltear._

_-Terry, no sabes el dolor que es dejar a la persona que más amas por su bienestar, no te estoy reprochando nada, pero por lo que me acabas de decir, sólo quiero aclarar tus percepciones… esa noche caminaba por inercia y si no volteé a mirar atrás era por la sensación que llevaba en mí, que si tan solo paraba un segundo… moriría. Fue agonizante el viaje en tren desde aquí hasta Chicago, cada segundo que pasaba en la cabina era doloroso, tuve que ceder el asiento a una pareja con un bebé y me dolió pensar que yo tuve la esperanza de cargar algún día de mi vida un hijo tuyo en mis brazos – en eso ella rompió a llorar, yo me quedé estático al escuchar sus palabras que expresaban también un deseo que yo siempre tenía… un hijo nuestro._

_-Candy – volteé a verla y avancé presuroso a abrazarla – Candy, no llores por favor. Discúlpame, no te quería causar este dolor, no debí escarbar en tan dolorosos recuerdos._

_-No Terry, es necesario decirlo, solo así se podrán dejar atrás para poder seguir adelante – pausó, tomó aire y continuó – me hice a un lado, esperando que fueras feliz, siempre estuve pendiente de tu trayectoria aunque tu recuerdo siempre me era doloroso, quería saber que era de ti y si eras feliz con Susana. Por ello, en una ocasión que tu madre me invitó a New York, tuve miedo de volver a verte y que me cause ese dolor que hasta ahora me agobia; por ello le escribí negándome a asistir; sin embargo a último momento cambié de opinión… quería verte aunque sea de lejos y cuando por fin te volví a ver y noté que estabas más alto, más maduro, más varonil… te extrañé y tuve deseos de luchar por ti si es que todavía la vida me lo permitía… pero me equivoqué al verte tan feliz con Susana, en eso momento sentí que ya era demasiado tarde para mí y era mejor seguir dedicándome a mi profesión._

_-Candy, ya te dije que solo quería a Susana como una amiga, nada más …- mientras le decía eso, yo aprovechaba en seguir abrazándola y acariciando su cabello ensortijado, era tan reconfortante tenerla entre mis brazos._

_-Ahora lo sé Terry, pero lo que me hizo retornar a la realidad fue la carta que ella me envió _

_-¿Cómo? – me sorprendió que Candy se haya estado comunicando con Susana._

_-Sí, ella me escribió diciéndome que sabía dónde estaba tu corazón y que sus ánimos de seguir luchando radicaban en tu compañía – ella seguía llorando, aunque se había calmado un poco… mientras que yo tenía un cúmulo de sentimientos encontrados en mi pecho, cómo era posible que Susana le haya escrito una carta a Candy… ¿cuándo?, en eso recordé el día que ella falleció y el momento que me solicitó retirarme para quedarse a solas con su madre… lo recordé… la Sra. Marlow salió presurosa de la habitación de Susy rumbo a la calle, ahora todo tiene sentido. Candy continuó – yo no sabía que ella estaba delicada ni mucho menos que había fallecido hasta después de tres meses que Annie me hizo un comentario al respecto mostrándome el obituario, debido a que preferí no saber más de ti luego de última visita a New York. Luego me enteré que estabas de gira por todo el país y que partías a Inglaterra, lamentablemente no hubo oportunidades para conversar luego de lo acontecido… hasta ahora – pero que IDIOTA, el más grande IDIOTA, que pudo haber existido sobre el planeta debió haberse llamado como yo, si es que no era yo mismo… Cómo no pude darme cuenta de todo ello… No hubo la oportunidad de encontrarnos… ella por su corazón dolido y yo por mi orgullo_

_-Candy – la abracé fuertemente – Candy… sólo dime si todavía no es muy tarde… dímelo por favor…. – escuchaba que se calmaba en mis brazos y se relajaba._

_-No lo sé Terry, han pasado tantas cosas… tanto tiempo y yo, yo tengo pensado partir al sur por un año para ejercer mi profesión, pensaba partir dentro de un mes, pero preferí postergarlo hasta después de mi onomástico._

_-Candy… no te vayas… no de nuevo, dame la oportunidad de volver a ser tu amigo y quizá alguien más en tu vida._

_-Terry – subió su rostro para mirarme, los tenía ligeramente sonrosados por el llanto y lo más dulce, sus pecas se habían acentuado más – no sé que decirte… en serio… tengo miedo_

_-No digas nada – y bajé presuroso hacia sus labios, tomándola nuevamente por sorpresa, la besé. Al sentir su boca presa por la mía, retornaron a mí aquellas sensaciones vividas hacía muchos años atrás, sentí que el tiempo regresaba a una colina del colegio en Londres, percibí el aroma de los prados verdes de Escocia, escuché el murmullo de una sonrisa al viento y mire el brillo especial de unos ojos verdes cuando un rostro angelical con innumerables pecas me sonreía; fue tan emocionante el sentirla de nuevo que al percibir un leve estremecimiento por parte de ella y sus labios entreabiertos, urgí mi beso poseyéndola por completo. Ella me respondía de forma suave y tímida, me estaba besando y eso para mí era una gran alegría._

Abro la puerta principal, trato de adaptar la vista a la semioscuridad, veo todos los muebles en completo orden, como si la casa hubiera estado abandonada por todo ese tiempo… nada de bulla, nada de risas. Dejo los objetos de mis manos en un escaparate, pensé que iba a sorprender mi llegada, pero el sorprendido era yo al no encontrar compañía.

Me acerco a una habitación y puedo ver una silueta apoyada en el estante de la chimenea… me recorrió un escalofrío en el cuerpo, parecía tan irreal, tan iluso, que me espanté de tan solo pensar que era una visión. Entreabrí la puerta y quedé observándola sin hacer ruido, mientras guardaba objetos en el joyero que le regalé y que me había sido cedido por mi madre el día que me entregó mis cosas en su mansión "es un obsequio de tu padre, ahora te pertenece y ha estado siempre entre los Grantchester durante mucho tiempo atrás". Encendí la luz y antes de que volteara le dije.

-Candy, ¿qué haces en la oscuridad?

Ella al escuchar mi voz, quedó quieta, luego lentamente giró a verme y con los brazos extendidos corrió a darme el alcance, como siempre lo soñé, como siempre lo quise, como siempre lo extrañé.

-Cuidado pecosa, no seas tan atolondrada. Podrían lastimarse – la miré mientras colocaba mi mano sobre su abultado vientre de casi nueve meses de gestación.

-Terry, es que al verte, no puedo evitar alegrarme. No sabía que venías hoy y han sido tres largos meses sin ti… - hizo un puchero, a lo cual yo besé sus labios suavemente

-¿Dónde están Richard y Paulina? – pregunté alarmado, puesto que no escuchaba nada desde que llegué y ese silencio me daba la sensación de soledad.

-Tus padres vinieron de viaje hace un mes, para acompañarme en el último mes de gestación y… - pausó al ver mi cara de sorpresa – no me mires así, ellos querían darte la sorpresa personalmente y te les adelantaste. Los niños están con ellos, se han ido al zoo y ya deben estar por llegar.

Sí, luego de esa conversación que sostuvimos en la boda de su primo Archie, nunca la dejé irse de mi lado, quizá obré mal al no permitir que viajara a Sudamérica a especializarse mejor, pero el hecho de fijar nuestra boda para el día de su cumpleaños fue mi mejor estrategia, secundada claro, por Albert. Recuerdo el día de nuestra boda.

_Estaba nervioso parado en el altar, mis padres me acompañaban. Al fin mi madre había permitido a mi padre cortejarla "sólo porque yo había recuperado mi felicidad y no era de buen augurio que los padres del novio estén peleados", palabras textuales de Eleanor Baker._

_Cuando en un momento escuché la marcha nupcial que anunciaba el ingreso de la novia en compañía de su tutor. Albert traía a Candy sostenida de su brazo, ella estaba preciosa, realmente hermosa, vestida de blanco y con una gran sonrisa. Yo no cabía de la felicidad, por fin juntos, por fin será mi esposa me decía. Mientras el sacerdote oficiaba la misa, yo no podía evitar mirar a Candy que tenía un tocado de flores naturales y de su bouquet emanaba un delicioso aroma a ¿narcisos?, sí tenía unas dos o tres flores de aquellas que mandó traer de una florería exclusiva de New York, me dijo después que los había mandado colocar porque sabía que era nuestro propio sello y de los campos en el colegio…. Cuánto la amo me decía y cuanto la seguiré amando._

_Luego de la celebración de la ceremonia, los saludos de rigor en la fiesta, festejamos toda la tarde en compañía de nuestros familiares y amigos, nos retiramos alegres a mi apartamento. Al llegar a la entrada del edificio, subimos al ascensor y una vez en el piso indicado, la tomé en mis brazos y la dirigí hacia la entrada. La puerta estaba junta… ella se sorprendió que estuviera abierta y le guiñé un ojo "todo está arreglado pecosa"._

_Entramos al apartamento y quería que ella conociera ese espacio que tantas veces yo añoraba sea llenado por la presencia de ella y que por fin se estaba cumpliendo uno de mis grandes anhelos. La bajé mientras tomé su mano y le enseñé cada una de las habitaciones y le explicaba donde me la imaginada en mis días de soledad…en eso estaba cuando su semblante se tornó sombrío._

_-Pecosa, ¿qué sucede?_

_-Terry, no puedo perdonarme el haberte hecho tanto daño_

_-No pecosa, las cosas tuvieron que suceder así… porque de algún modo pudimos demostrarnos a nosotros mismos cuántos nos amamos – la volteé para mirarla y la empecé a besar, mientras lentamente la dirigía a nuestra habitación. Una vez allí la apoyé contra el barandal de la cama, ella me besaba con la misma urgencia que yo… nuestros labios y nuestras lenguas se exploraban queriendo sentirse después de tanto tiempo._

_-Candy, ¿en serio ese Thomas sólo es tu hermano? – dije un poco celoso _

_-Por Dios Terry, no puedo creer que me vengas con esas cosas en este momento, él sólo es mi hermano y si me acompañó a la fiesta de Archie fue porque le interesa Patricia O'Brien y no sabía cómo acercarse._

_-Es que pecosa…. Besas tan bien, que.._

_-¿Qué? – me miró con un dejo de desaprobación y picardía_

_-No, nada…. – evadí la respuesta, porque sabía lo que me atenía si tan solo insinuaba algo_

_-Que quizá haya besado a otro ¿no? – se sonrió un poco – Déjame aclararte algo, presumido, el único que me ha besado has sido tú y al único que me entregaré es a ti… así que quítate esas locas ideas de esta cabecita – me dio unas hincadas con su dedo, a lo que sonreí triunfal._

_-Entonces, déjame explorarte… mi mona pecosa…_

_-¡Hey! – gritó y yo callé su grito con mis labios, la necesitaba tanto, la amaba tanto, la deseaba tanto…_

_Mis manos empezaron a acariciarla, a recorrer su espalda que se encontraba desnuda desde los hombros hasta el inicio del vestido… era tan seductor sentirla en mis manos, especialmente cuando ligeros gemidos de placer salían de su garganta mientras yo la acariciaba con vehemencia, con desesperación, con ternura y pasión._

_Iba desabotonando botón tras botón, abriendo suavemente el vestido y ella acariciaba mi pecho mientras desabotonaba los botones de mi camisa. Al fin pude terminar con la irascible tarea de desbrochar el vestido y lo deslicé hacia sus pies, mientras ella me sacaba el saco y la camisa._

_Empecé a sacar los tirantes del corsé uno por uno, como un lento suplicio que me llevaría al mejor de los paraísos, cuando tuve su torso desnudo bajo mis manos, empecé a buscar el realce de sus senos y mi boca empezó a bajar desde sus labios hasta sus senos besando y succionando sus pezones._

_Estaba completamente loco, el ardor que me producía acariciarla y que ella sumisamente se deje hacerlo y a la vez sea tan atrevida a tocarme, era agonizante, la levanté en mis brazos y la eché encima de la cama; me recosté a su lado mientras la seguía acariciando y bajaba mi mano hacia sus bragas, las cuales empecé a sacar ligeramente y fue cuando ella me sujetó la mano evitando que continúe…_

_-¿Qué sucede? – le pregunté_

_-No, es solo que…, yo…., me apena un poco… - dijo eso bajando la vista, eso no pudo evitar que me sonriera…. Toda una mujer teniendo pudor ante su marido. Seguía siendo la misma chiquilla de la que me enamoré._

_-No te preocupes, sólo estamos tú y yo aquí,... y te quiero amar… déjame por favor – la volví a besar mientras sentía que aflojaba su agarre en mi mano, a lo que yo continué con mi tarea de desnudarla._

_Una vez la tuve completamente vestida de Eva, me levanté de la cama y me dispuse a desabrocharme el pantalón y ella inmediatamente volteó el rostro, eso si no pudo evitar que me riera a carcajadas._

_-Vaya, Candy… por favor… no te me pongas tímida… así no vamos a llegar a nada… jajajaja – ella hizo un puchero_

_-Es que…_

_-Tranquilízate, ¿sí? – agregué – mírame – ella volteó a verme mientras me desnudaba lentamente frente a ella y no pude evitar tener un poco de ese pudor que ella llevaba cuando abrió sus ojos al notar mi masculinidad._

_Finalmente me eché a su lado y la empecé a besar, su boca, su cuello, sus pechos, mis manos recorrían cada espacio de su anatomía, toqué sus piernas, su espalda, hasta que mi mano izquierda tocó su feminidad a lo que ella dio un respingo y me miró ansiosa._

_-Te amo Candy_

_-Y yo a ti Terry_

_La seguí besando, mientras mi mano jugueteaba en su intimidad, a lo que ella empezó a gemir lentamente y más fuerte cuando introduje un par de dedos en su hermosa cavidad, ella se estremeció. Ella ya no gemía, daba pequeños gritos de placer que a mí me incentivaban a seguir, en ello cuando ella estaba a punto de sentir su primer orgasmo, me retiré. _

_Me coloqué suavemente encima de ella, mientras que delicadamente separé sus piernas y la miré, la besé en los labios, luego bajé a su pecho, a su ombligo y de allí retorné hacia sus labios mientras que mi miembro hacía entrada en su cavidad. Ella pegó un ligero grito de dolor, cuando la acallé con un gran beso, trató de empujarme por el dolor que le causaba… dejé de besarla para decirle_

_-Candy si quieres que me detenga, tan solo dímelo – ella estaba con los ojos lagrimosos, apenas si había logrado entrar ya me sentía culpable por su dolor._

_-No Terry, sigue, es solo que me duele _

_-Lo lamento mi amor, si tan solo pudiera haber otra forma_

_-Sé que es normal y yo quiero ser tuya Terry, por favor, sigue – a lo que dijo, yo continué presionando a la entrada cuando sentí un ligero desgarro en su interior que inmediatamente se expresó en un sonoro grito por parte de ella. En ello, me quedé petrificado._

_-Candy ¿estás bien?, si crees…_

_-No Terry – y me abrazó con sus piernas – te amo – y me besó. Yo correspondí su beso mientras empezaba a moverme lentamente dentro de ella y escuchaba unos ligeros quejidos de dolor por unos breves instante; luego sentí que ella empezaba a moverse cada vez más y pude percatarme que empezaba a sentir placer… sus movimientos cada vez eran más demandantes, a lo que yo atiné a corresponderle con la misma vehemencia hasta que llegamos al orgasmo los dos juntos…_

_Caí rendido en su pecho, mientras ella me abrazaba, no podía creer lo que había sucedido entre nosotros, era una mezcla de felicidad y angustia porque tuve miedo que fuera tan solo un sueño. La besé en el rostro, en sus pechos, le acariciaba el rostro, la miraba fijamente queriendo impregnar en mi memoria la primera vez de ambos, sí, era mi primera vez que había hecho el amor porque antes de ella sólo fue sexo y nada más._

_Candy se levantó al cuarto de baño para asearse mientras que la sábana manchaba denotaba la muestra que ella había dejado de ser doncella para ser mi mujer, rápidamente cambié las sábanas para que ella no se sienta incómoda ante dicha evidencia. Me eché a esperarla, cuando salió estaba llevando un sensual camisón traslúcido con una bata que le hacía juego._

_-Te ves hermosa – le dije_

_-Gracias, es un regalo de tu madre – me sonrió_

_-Sí que Eleanor tiene sus gustos, jajajaja_

_-No seas malo Terry, no me avergüences más de lo que estoy_

_-¿Por qué pecosa?, por qué has de sentir vergüenza por lo que hemos hecho, yo te amo y tú a mí… y créeme si piensas que esta noche te voy a dejar dormir_

Esa noche y las que siguieron nos amamos con demasiada pasión hasta que a los tres meses de nuestro matrimonio Candy me daba la noticia que esperábamos a nuestro primer hijo, Richard, que nació en abril de 1920 y luego nació nuestra pequeña Paulina en octubre de 1921.

Mis padres se reconciliaron y contrajeron nupcias en febrero del año que nació Richard y tuvieron un par de gemelas, mis hermanas a las que llamaron Victoria y Eleanor, en agosto de 1921, las mismas que son compañeras de juegos de Paulina.

A mediados de 1925, Candy y yo nos mudamos a Inglaterra por una oferta laboral que nos daba mayor estabilidad, así como el hecho de estar más cerca a mis padres y apoyar en lo que sea necesario en el ducado que al fin tuve que resignarme a aceptar.

-Terry, creo que se ha entusiasmado por tu llegada – dijo Candy acariciando su abultado vientre y haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-Pecosa, ¿te sientes bien? – me preocupé al ver que su rostro palidecía.

-No, es solo, que me ha dado un ligero hincón – me sonrió, en eso, su expresión se puso rígida y emitió un grito – aaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyy, Terry, creo que ya viene

-¿Cómo? – me sentí novato, ya era padre de dos y ahora con el tercero se me venían nuevamente los nervios de primerizo - ¿dónde está Thomas, Dorothy?

-Ellos fueron a acompañar a tus padres y a los niños – me dijo Candy y en eso se me vino el coraje

-Pero como puedes enviar al personal de confianza y quedarte así no más en tu estado, eso es muy imprudente de tu parte Candice Grantchester – la miré con reprobación

-Pero me quedé con Mary, Lucy, Madeleine y Sophie – habló Candy disculpándose

-Sí pero ellos no saben cómo actuar ante estas situaciones, recuéstate – le dije mientras la colocaba en el sofá - ¡Mary!, ¡Sophie!

-Señor… - dijo Sophie cuando llegó a la estancia - ¿usted llegó? – me miraba con asombro

-Sí Sophie, por favor ayúdame a llevar a la señora a nuestra habitación y que Mary o Madeleine llame al médico

-Sí señor – me ayudó a colocar a Candy en mis brazos y me acompañó a subir las escaleras hasta mi habitación.

Coloqué a Candy encima de la cama mientras su rostro estaba pálido, tuve miedo, nunca antes la había visto así, en ninguno de sus partos anteriores.

-Candy, mi pecosa, ¿qué te sucede? – le dije mientras le tomaba la mano

-Terry, es normal – me sonreía – ya pasé por esto anteriormente

-Tengo miedo Candy, te prometo que ya no te voy a hacer esto – le miraba el vientre – te amo y amo a nuestros hijos, pero no puedo evitar sentir miedo de perderte

-Terrence Grantchester, por favor cálmate, me pones nerviosa, vas a ver que todo saldrá bien.

-Señor Grantchester, acaban de llegar sus padres con los niños – habló Lucy – Mary llamó al médico y dijo que estaría en quince minutos.

-Gracias Lucy – por favor llama a mi madre

-Está bien señor – y se retiró

-Mi amor – tomé la mano de Candy – vamos a ser padres nuevamente – gracias

-A… ti … por … hacerme… tan … feliz – respiraba con dificultad, las contracciones eran más seguidas – me duele, parece que ya viene

-¿Cómo?, pero si las otras veces se demoraron, ¿cómo ésta vez puede ser tan rápido? – le pregunté asustado, todavía no había llegado el médico

-Lo siento Terry, ya está por llegar…

-¡Terry!, ¡Candy! – expresó mi madre con sorpresa - ¡Dios!, ya viene el bebé… - se acercó rápidamente y me tomó del hombro mientras miraba a Candy – respira hija, Terry será mejor que salgas el médico está abajo y Candy necesitará que la atiendan tranquilamente.

-Está bien – me paré y al dar la vuelta vi al doctor en la puerta – pase por favor – le hice ademán de que ingrese.

-Sr. Grantchester, es un gusto verlo de nuevo por aquí y me alegro que haya coincidido con el nacimiento de su hijo – me estrechó la mano

-Doctor, me duele… - dijo Candy, el médico me invitó a salir.

Una vez fuera me paré viendo la puerta junto con mi madre, estaba preocupado…

-Hijo, tus niños están abajo con tu padre, han visto unas juguetes encima de la mesa y se han entusiasmado, será mejor que bajes para que te vean, te han extrañado demasiado – y me cogió del brazo mientras me dirigía escaleras abajo

-Está bien, quería verlos hace tanto – tenía una disyuntiva, quería estar con Candy y también con mis hijos al mismo tiempo, sabía que Candy con el doctor estaba en buenas manos

Bajé por la escalera lentamente mientras los observé jugando en la sala sin que ellos percataran mi presencia, Richard era un niño con cabellos castaños y ensortijados, con el color de mis ojos y nariz pequeña como la de su madre, mientras que Paulina tenía el cabello lacio y rubio con los ojos verdes de Candy y el perfil mío.

-¿Y no saludan a su padre? – expresé a media escalera, a lo que ambos soltaron los juguetes por la sorpesa y voltearon a ver la dirección de donde provenía la voz.

-Papá – gritaron al unísono – papi, llegaste – habló Paulina subiendo las escaleras corriendo, mientras Richard corría detrás de su hermana. Ambos llegaron a mí y los cargué juntos, los besé y ellos a mí. Mi vida estaba completa, tenía a Candy y a los hijos que ella me había dado.

Bajé las escaleras y deposité a mis hijos en el suelo, levanté la mirada y vi a mis hermanas Victoria y Eleanor que eran la viva imagen de mi madre, estaban sentadas cada una en las piernas de mi padre mientras él les enseñaba su reloj.

-Padre – le dije – que alegría tenerlos en casa – le extendí la mano.

-Lo mismo digo – se dirigió a mis hermanas que estaban distraídas con el reloj – Victoria, Eleanor, saluden a tu hermano.

-Hola Terry, mi papá me dijo que ya están naciendo mi nuevo sobrino, ¿es cierto? – dijo Victoria

-Sí Victoria – le dije mientras acariciaba su cabecita y ella me miraba.

-Terry, yo también quisiera tener un hermanito pequeño –dijo Eleanor, con ello, mi padre se atoró y no pude evitar sonreír – así como Richard y Paulina

-Mis pequeñas hermanas, preciosas – volteé y me dirigí al baúl que contenía los objetos que traje de regalo, lo abrí y saqué de su interior dos muñecas idénticas a las de Paulina – esto es para ustedes; además déjenme decirles que ustedes ya tienen muchos hermanos, estamos yo, Richard, Dominique y Charles.

-Sí, pero yo quisiera uno que sea bebé – expresó Eleanor

-Este…. - Le quedé mirando a mi padre que se había puesto verde, en eso escuché el llanto de un bebé secundado por otro.

-Ya nació – dije – ya nació.

Al llegar ante la puerta de la habitación, di un ligero toque y se me abrió, una vez adentro vi a Candy sobre la cama sosteniendo dos pequeños bultos… ¿dos?, me acerqué bien y pude notar que esos dos pequeños bultos se movían… y no pude evitar abrir los ojos desmesuradamente cuando me doctor me dijo "mellizos".

Me acerqué a Candy, la miré a los ojos mientras ella me sonreía, era la misma chiquilla del Mauritania, pero ahora era una mujer, la madre de mis cuatro hijos y por fin puedo decir que estoy completo, que soy feliz y que tengo la familia que tanto anhelé.

-Gracias Candy – la besé a los labios

-Gracias a ti Terry – me respondió – te amo.

-y yo a ti – le sonreí

FIN

….

Llegué al final, luego de muchísimo tiempo… recién me he podido establecer luego de mi mudanza y con ella un tiempito para terminar este fic que lo he tomado de Final Story… para mí y creo que para muchas de las Terrytanas, Candy se quedó con mi Terryto por la descripción de cada lugar, cada objeto, cada recuerdo de Candy. Ella nunca pudo dejar de amar a Terry y él nunca a ella. Espero les haya gustado y gracias por haberse dedicado un tiempo en leer estas líneas que sin ser de una escritora con gran talento como muchas de ustedes a las cuales admiro, son de una aficionada que ama el romance y a esa rebelde parejita del San Pablo.

Gracias Amayo 25, Milimacdiel, Lizzig, Lenore18, yledsira, Klaudya, Cilenita 79, GemaGrandchester, Tamy White, Ladhygabhi-rose, Mayosiete, Lupita Isais, Alyshaluz, Litac. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me hace feliz saber que también comparten el mismo sentimiento. Gracias a aquellas lectoras silenciosas y a Misuki (aunque se l tengo jurada desde la separación de Candy y Terry) por tan hermosa historia con la que crecí y ahora le enseño a mis hijas.. y a Hiragashi por tan buenos dibujos.

Bendiciones


End file.
